<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Bliss Drabbles by adenei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195610">Domestic Bliss Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei'>adenei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romione Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by Tumblr Prompts. Mostly Romione centric. Set during their adult lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romione Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Look at you..goodness, you're cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of these may be duplicates as I am re-organizing. Thank you for your patience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron flooed into Shell Cottage. Bill was sitting at the table reading the Evening Prophet. When he looked up he saw a look of panic and concern on his brother’s face. “What’s wrong? What happened?” he said as he dropped the paper and stood up. </p><p>“What if I can’t do this? How am I supposed to be a father when I can’t even take care of my own wife?” he looked panicked.</p><p>Bill took a deep breath, relieved that no one was hurt or dead. “Ron, sit down, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“Hermione’s mental. No, I shouldn’t have said that, I love her more than anything, but one second she’s fine, and the next she’s crying or screaming about something so small. I don’t know what to say and when I try to help her she just yells at me, too.”</p><p>Bill had a look of understanding on his face then, as he smiled knowingly. “Ah, pregnancy hormones can be a right pain in the arse.”</p><p>“But how am I supposed to be a good father if I can’t even take care of my wife? Hermione can at least verbalize her feelings, even if it’s over the barmiest things.”</p><p>“Ron, you’ll be fine! And you’ll figure it out. You’ll learn which cry means they’re hungry, and which means they need a nappie change, and you’ll give them all the love you possibly can in the world.”</p><p>“You don’t know that…” he said weakly.</p><p>“I do know it. Ron, you’re an amazing uncle to all your nieces and nephews. They adore you, and you and Hermione are always the first ones any of us go to if we need a break. It’s not just to help prepare you. You’re the ones the kids ask for,” Bill said sincerely.</p><p>Ron looked at him. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, of course! I wouldn’t lie to you. You’ll get through the craziness with Hermione, and you’ll learn how to be there for her, too.”</p><p>Ron finally looked and felt more relaxed. “Thanks, Bill.”</p><p>“You know I’m always here. Now, as much as I’d like you to stay and chat, you should probably get back to your wife. She needs you, even if she doesn’t act like it.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Ron got up and headed for the fireplace. “I owe you one.”</p><p>“You can take the kids Saturday night..” Bill laughed as Ron flooed away before he could finish his sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Where am I?</p><p>	Ron woke up to a blinding white light that made him squint to be able to see anything. His head was pounding, and his skin felt like it was on fire. He didn’t recognize his location, which immediately set him on edge. “Where am I?” he asked.</p><p>	“You’re at St. Mungo’s, mate,” he heard a voice say from his right side.</p><p>	“Harry..? What happened?” It sounded like Harry, and he could see a face with a black mess of hair, but his vision was really blurry still. </p><p>	“The mission went wrong. We were blindsided by the smugglers. They must have been tipped off. We’d almost finished rounding them up when one of the stragglers managed to hit you. Robards instructed me to bring you here and he and the rest of the team took care of the rest. They’re all apprehended now. I just got word. The healers don’t know what the one bloke hit you with, though. They should be back soon.”</p><p>	“What about Hermione?” Ron asked. “Does she know?”</p><p>	“You know we’re normally supposed to wait for the team leader to check in before we make contact with family members..” Harry said hesitantly.</p><p>	“But?” Ron pressed.</p><p>	“I just sent her a patronus before you woke up,” Harry said.</p><p>	Ron groaned. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should be happy. She was seven months pregnant, and did not need any added stress. But she’d also kill him if he got sent to St. Mungo’s and just returned home without her knowing, too.</p><p>	A healer came in and noticed Ron was awake. “Ah, good, you’re awake,” The healer said. He went through the usual questions: what’s your name, what’s today’s date, where were you when the accident happened, and so on. “Now, as I’m sure Auror Potter told you, we’re not sure what you’ve been hit with, but it’s unlike any stunning spell we’ve ever seen. Can you describe what you’re feeling to me?”</p><p>	“Well, my vision’s almost back to normal, but my head is killing me, and my skin feels like it’s on fire.”</p><p>	“Thank you. Your head is likely hurting because you hit it as you fell, per Mr. Potter’s report. You do have a mild concussion from it so we’ll need you to stay awake for the next several hours to monitor. There’s also a mark where your diaphragm is located. This is where I’m assuming the spell hit you. When you came in, your entire body was extremely red and irritated, and you had a high fever because of it. We were able to give you potions to cool down your body temperature, and your skin has since returned to its normal pigmentation-”</p><p>The door flew open then and Hermione entered the room like a tornado. “Ron! Are you okay? What happened?” She flung her arms around him as he winced from the pain.</p><p>“I’m fine, Hermione, the healer was just going over things.” Ron reassured her.</p><p>“Yes, as I was saying,” the healer seemed a bit annoyed at the interruption. “The burning sensation you feel is probably the after effects of the spell. We’ll try another dose of the potion to see if that helps.” He continued reading the notes on his clipboard before he stopped abruptly and looked up. “Mr. Weasley, if the spell is what I think it is from this list of rarer known dark magical spells, you are quite lucky to be alive.”</p><p>“What?” he asked as Hermione’s face paled.</p><p>“Your symptoms seem to be matching the ignis mortem spell. If aimed directly at the heart, one will die. The spell is meant to set the body on fire internally through the blood. When it hits the heart first, the spell spreads the fastest, as the heat causes the heart to give out. That would explain the color of your skin, and the temporary vision loss. I am going to prepare more potions to ensure we get the excess heat out of your bloodstream straight away.” </p><p>The healer left the room abruptly and Hermione whimpered. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. I need to go update Robards on the healer’s diagnosis.” Harry left as Ron nodded. </p><p>Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it. “Ron, you do feel like you’re on fire. How did this happen?”</p><p>“I dunno, Hermione, you know I’m always as careful as I can be. Constant vigilance and all, but this one snuck away and got me when my guard was down.” Hermione burst into tears as he put his arms around his wife.</p><p>“I know I said I’d always support you as an auror, and I swear, I do! You’re brilliant at it, but I don’t know what I’d do if something happened and I lost you - we lost you.” She put her hand on her bulging stomach.</p><p>The healer came in and administered two more potions. Ron’s skin immediately started to feel better, and the burning sensation had significantly decreased. He was confident that this would prevent any further complications from the spell. Ron and Hermione were told to illuminate the light outside the door red if they needed something, and then took his leave after ensuring that the potions had helped.</p><p>Ron thought deeply about Hermione’s words. She was right. Ron had spent eight years with the aurors. He’d managed to climb his way up, and was a senior auror right alongside Harry. He specialized in strategy and tactics, but the field work was starting to become daunting. Especially with a baby on the way. Ron was finding that his priorities were beginning to change. He looked at Hermione then.</p><p>“Hermione, I think I’m going to have a conversation with Robards when I’m released.” Ron said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked him.</p><p>“I don’t want to jeopardize everything we’ve built by continuing in the field. I can’t risk it anymore.”</p><p>“Ron, surely you aren’t saying that- But you love being an auror. It’s your dream,” Hermione argued.</p><p>“It was my dream. But you and this baby, and our family is my new dream, and I can’t have that if I’m constantly risking my life in the field. Maybe Robards will let me stay on and work strategy and tactics part time behind the scenes. And I can help out George at the store. He keeps pestering me to partner with him. I think it’s time for a change, Hermione.” </p><p>She watched him, trying to see through to what he was really feeling. “Are you absolutely sure?”</p><p>“The only thing I’ve ever been more sure of than this is wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. I swear, Hermione, this is what I want.” He leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Just then, Harry had walked back into the room. He knew with one glance at them that something had happened. Hermione gave Ron a supportive look as he took a deep breath, preparing to share their conversation with his best mate. But Ron needn’t have worried, because you weren’t best friends with someone for fifteen years without gaining an understanding of what the other was thinking. Harry knew, just by looking at Ron and Hermione, that Ron was about to move on to a different chapter of his life. And he couldn’t have been happier for the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're Expecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: We’re Expecting<br/>	Ron was doing the dishes as Hermione was about to give Rose a bath and put her to bed on a quiet Friday night. She walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear. “I’m not sure about you, but I think tonight calls for some ice cream after the day I’ve had.”</p><p>She smiled as he said, “You read my mind. I’ll be up to help once I’m finished here.” Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and picked Rose up from her high chair. She brought her upstairs, and decided that, since dinner was not an overly messy affair, that Rose would get a sponge bath tonight.</p><p>It was a good decision, as Rose began to get fussy halfway through. Hermione could only imagine the mess of water everywhere if she’d gone with a full bath instead. Rose was the perfect baby, but she’d undoubtedly inherited both her mother and father’s temper and stubborn streak. Hermione wrapped Rose in a towel and brought her into her room to change into her pajamas. </p><p>Ron joined her then, and offered to read Rose’s bedtime story so Hermione could have a break. This tended to be the routine on the days when Rose was taken care of by Grandma Weasley. Hermione kissed Rose goodnight and exited to the bedroom.</p><p>So far, she thought she’d done a pretty good job at playing things cool. Ron had no idea of the surprise he was in for. She’d gone to see a medi-witch today, who had confirmed that Hermione was indeed pregnant with another happy healthy baby so far. She’d just completed her first trimester, and so far so good. She hoped Ron wouldn’t be mad at keeping the secret from him, but she wanted to make the reveal special. When they’d found out about Rose it was a shock to them both. </p><p>Hermione changed into comfier clothes, and pulled the spoon she’d had engraved out of her dresser drawer. She went downstairs and took the two pints of ice cream out of the freezer. Mint chocolate chip for her, and double chocolate fudge for Ron. She opened the containers and stuck the special spoon in Ron’s. It said “We’re expecting” with a pair of tiny feet underneath on the inside of the spoon. She stuck a normal spoon in hers.</p><p>Ron came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Hermione handed him his ice cream as he sat down on the stool across from her. “So, rough day, huh?” he asked.</p><p>“Not really, just tiring. I’m glad it’s the weekend. Mmm, this hits the spot,” she said.</p><p>Ron nodded in agreement as he was licking his first bite. She watched his brows furrow as he felt the engraving against his tongue. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth. “Er, Hermione, are you sure you pulled out clean spoons?”</p><p>“Of course I did!” She said. “I’m sure there’s nothing on it.” She pretended to be oblivious.</p><p>He looked at her, then down at the spoon, looking on the back first, and then the front side. His hand froze as he read the words on the spoon and his eyes shot back up to meet Hermione’s. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something, but all he could manage was, “Hermione...are you…?”</p><p>Hermione grinned and nodded to him as she said, “Surprise!” </p><p>Ron dropped the spoon and as it clattered on the counter, he moved around and wrapped his arms around Hermione in the tightest embrace he possibly could. He lifted her up so her bottom sat on the counter and he kissed her hard. “I can’t believe it,” he said, holding her in his arms. “We weren’t even trying!”</p><p>“I know! It came as a shock to me, too. I went to see the medi-witch today to make sure everything was good, and the baby’s healthy. I wanted to make sure everything was okay before I told you. I hope you’re not mad.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not mad! This was the best surprise. When’s the little guy due?” </p><p>“About six months from now. She measured me at 12 weeks today.”</p><p>“Wow,” Ron was completely in awe. His beautiful wife was carrying his second child. Every time he thought he couldn’t love her or their little family more, she’d gone and surprised him. </p><p>“How do you know it’s a boy, anyways?” Hermione asked playfully.</p><p>“I just have a feeling. ‘Course I’ll be happy either way.” Ron beamed with excitement.</p><p>“Me too, but I would love one of each. That’d be perfect.” Hermione agreed.</p><p>“You’re perfect. What do you say we bring this party upstairs and celebrate?” Ron asked as he put the lids back on the ice cream and carried them back to the freezer.</p><p>“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Brilliant. Not that I was going to take ‘no’ for an answer.” He smiled playfully at her as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Then, he lifted her up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Hermione had to stifle her giggles so as not to wake up Rose. She would never, ever, get sick of the way he made her feel, the queen to his king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The day his world stopped turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: The day his world stopped turning<br/>
Ron sat silently holding Hermione’s cold hands in his own. She’d passed only a few hours ago, with Ron and the kids by her side. The mortician would be by soon to take her away and prepare her for the funeral, and Ron continued to sit by her side until he couldn’t any longer. </p><p>She’d lived a long, happy life, and he knew he should be happy that he’d had so much time with her. And he knew how many close calls they’d had in their teens, when life wasn’t guaranteed during the Second Wizarding War. They’d practically been inseparable since they were eleven, but it still wasn’t enough time for Ron. It’d never be enough, and the emptiness that he felt continued to grow inside of him as he faced each new reality of Hermione not being there anymore. </p><p>	Fate was cruel in that way, as he’d always wanted himself to go first, since he could never imagine a life without her. And yet now he was the one here, and she’d gone beyond the veil. Ron looked over at the pictures that adorned the wall. They highlighted many of their life’s big moments. Their first date in Australia when they went to find her parents, move in day of their first flat and house, their engagement and wedding days, various family photos including the days Rose and Hugo were born, the day Hermione was sworn in as Minister of Magic, and photos from their 25th and 50th wedding anniversary parties. </p><p>	The tears began pouring down Ron’s face again as he thought back to all those happy moments that transitioned into those last few months, as Hermione became sick and more frail. He thought about their final conversation they’d had last night.</p><p>	“I think it’s time to call the kids home,” Hermione had said. Ron had just stared at her. Of course he’d do what she wanted, even if he was in denial.</p><p>	“Are you sure, love?” he asked.</p><p>	She nodded, so he went to make the call. Hermione had always wanted the kids to stay in touch with muggle technology, so they had cell phones, and Ron was fully capable of making a quick call. It made sense sometimes, since they were much faster than an owl. </p><p> “Come lay with me?” She’d asked when he finished. So Ron had climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms and cherishing every minute they had left.</p><p>	“I wouldn’t’ trade any of this, you know.” Ron whispered in her ear.</p><p>	“Neither would I. I’m so glad you and Harry came after me when the troll was on the loose.” </p><p>	“Sure was a good thing someone had to show me the right way to cast wingardium leviosa.” He smiled as she laughed at his recollection of the nightmare incident. Hermione’s laugh turned into a coughing fit, and Ron leaned over to get her glass of water. When she’d settled, she said, “I’ll still be with you, you know.”</p><p>	“Won’t be the same,” Ron responded.</p><p>	“Well, don’t you dare do anything stupid in an attempt to try and join me sooner.” After hearing Harry’s accounts before facing Voldemort, they knew there was an afterlife waiting for them.</p><p>	“I won’t make any promises.” </p><p>	“Ron, the kids will need you. Be strong for them.”</p><p>	“Reckon they’ll need to be stronger for me.”</p><p>	“I love you, Ronald Weasley,” Hermione decided it was time to change the subject. “Thank you for choosing me.”</p><p>	“It was never a choice, Hermione. You were always it for me, even when I didn’t want to admit it. I love you, too.”</p><p>	A tear slipped out of Hermione’s eye as she snuggled closer to Ron. He held her close as her breathing pattern changed and he could tell she’d fallen asleep.</p><p>	There was a knock at the door, and Rose walked in with the mortician. “Dad?” she said softly. “It’s time.”</p><p>	Ron looked at his wife once more, and leaned in to kiss her forehead and whispered, “I can’t wait to see you again, love. Thank you for everything.”</p><p>	He stood up and Rose led him out of the room. Ron wanted nothing more than to join Hermione. Even despite knowing this was coming, he still couldn’t imagine going on without her, whether it was for a week or ten years. God, he hoped it wouldn’t be that long.</p><p>	As he made his way downstairs, Hugo met them in the kitchen. He handed him an envelope. “What’s this?” Ron asked. </p><p>	“It’s a letter. We all got one. Mum asked me to give it to you after…” Hugo trailed off. Ron looked at his son, who’d inherited so many of Hermione’s features, save the auburn hair. </p><p>	He took the letter from Hugo. “Thanks, son.” Ron made his way to the sitting room and sat down, staring at the envelope. Rose and Hugo gave their father his space. They knew how heartbroken he was. Growing up, they’d always known there was a special bond between their parents, and they’d heard stories as they grew older. Hard as this was for them to lose their mum, they couldn’t fathom how hard this must be for their dad, who lost their one true love and soulmate. Ron carefully opened the letter and began reading Hermione’s neat handwriting. </p><p>Dear Ron,</p><p>If you’re reading this, it means I’m not there anymore. Physically, at least. I’m writing this to you because I know that if the tables were turned, I’d be so lost without you and not know how to cope. I’m not going to tell you that things are going to be okay because I certainly wouldn’t want to hear that if I’d just lost you. So, it’s okay to not be okay. </p><p>	Don’t be afraid to seek comfort in the kids, or the rest of the family. I’m trying to think of how you are feeling, and forgive me if I’m thinking back to the time on the run when you’d left (I know, I’m sorry for bringing that up), and I truly thought I’d never see you again. The emptiness and loneliness I felt is hard to describe, but I imagine it might be similar to this now.</p><p>	You know I could go on and write forever if it meant you finding solace in these words, but I know that it will not take away the pain and the hurt. I’m sorry I had to leave this life. If it was my choice, I’d stay with you until your very last breath so that we didn’t have to be apart. I’m so comforted in the fact that we know there’s an afterlife, and I promise you I’ll be the first one there to welcome you when it’s your time. </p><p>	Remember this: I loved you then, I love you still, I always have, and I always will. You were and are my everything. I love you, Ron. I’ll see you soon.</p><p>					All my love,<br/>
Hermione</p><p>	The tears were pouring down Ron’s face, and he let out an audible sob as he realized he’d been holding his breath. Rose and Hugo entered the room quickly and flanked either side of him on the sofa. Rose wrapped her arms around her dad. </p><p>	“It hasn’t even been a day, and I miss her so much,” Ron said.</p><p>	“I know, Dad, I know. We do, too,” Rose said as tears fell down her own face. “We still have each other, though.’</p><p>“We’ll always be here for you, Dad,” Hugo added. “We’ll get through this together.”</p><p>Ron looked down at the letter once more and re-read the last paragraph. He closed his eyes briefly. He knew the next few days would be hell. Probably even the next few weeks, months and even years, if he was still here that long. He made a new determination to try and be present for his children and grandchildren. Ron knew it would be what Hermione would want. I’ll see you soon, my love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finally My Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Finally My Time<br/>	Hermione had only been gone a few weeks, and Ron was starting to feel more tired. It wasn't a ‘need to take a nap because I didn’t sleep well’ tired, but a tired that was felt deep in his bones. Ron was determined to make sure all the loose ends were tied up, so that Rose and Hugo wouldn’t be left with a mess to clean up after he was gone.</p><p>	He knew his time was coming, and he was thankful that he didn’t have to live this life without her for too long. Ron made sure to spend the extra days doting on the grandkids, and reminiscing with Rose and Hugo. He always cherished the time he was able to spend with his family. </p><p>	During their conversation that evening, Hugo had said, “Dad, don’t feel like you have to hang on for us. We know Mum’s waiting for you.”</p><p>	Rose had agreed. “You both have given us so much time, and we’re thankful for it. We can tell you’re ready.”</p><p>	So Ron pulled out the parchment that contained the updated will and handed it to Rose. “Everything’s set, and should be easy for you to make do with. Don’t think for a second that either of us have ever left you. We’ll always be there. I love you both. You were the miracles we were never sure we’d have.” </p><p>Both he and Hermione had always agreed to keep that between them until the time was right. Rose and Hugo both gave their father an odd look. “You’ll understand in time. I think I’m going to go upstairs and have a lie in,” Ron said as he got up. He hugged both kids and slowly made his way upstairs. </p><p>Before he settled into bed, he pulled out the pensieve that he and Hermione had procured several years back. He used his wand to pull out the memories that he wanted the kids to see and understand, placing them in empty vials. Ron made sure he was no longer missing anything, and put the vials on the shelf next to the ones Hermione added not more than a month ago.</p><p>Satisfied, he put the pensieve back and closed the cabinet. Ron clambered into bed and rested his head on the pillow. He reached for the deluminator on his bedside table, and clicked it. “I’m ready to come home, love.” </p><p>Ron closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sometime soon after, his soul left his physical body, and he was on the Hogwarts Express in the same car he and Harry shared during their first year. He looked toward the door, and it slid open. Hermione appeared, very much the same as he remembered her in their prime. He grinned his biggest lopsided grin she’d ever seen as he stood up and took her in his arms. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered, as she said, “Welcome home, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Family Tree<br/>	Hermione was admiring the new addition on her left ring finger, laying next to Ron in bed. “Does it feel weird?” Ron asked her.</p><p>	“A little bit, yes, but I love it,” she said with a wide smile.</p><p>	“It looks perfect, if I do say so myself.” Ron chuckled.</p><p>	“I’m going to be a Weasley,” she thought out loud. “Officially, this time.”</p><p>	Ron shot her a confused look. “Officially?”</p><p>	“Remember when we were on the run? At Grimmauld Place? You said you’d teach me your entire family tree and pretend I was your cousin to help keep me safe.” Hermione looked at him fondly.</p><p>	“Ah, yes, that was rather noble of me, wasn’t it?” Ron grinned. “Of course I didn’t think about the fact that we were already with Harry and put a target on our heads, anyway.”</p><p>	“I still secretly loved the gesture. It showed me how much you cared, even if you wouldn’t say it outright.”</p><p>	“I’ve always cared, just didn’t know how to tell you. I was too afraid to mess things up. Was also worried you didn’t feel the same.” Ron shook his head.</p><p>	“We were quite daft, weren’t we?” Hermione agreed. They both fell into comfortable silence before Hermione said, “So, when do my lessons start?”</p><p>	“What?” Ron asked.</p><p>	“My family tree lessons. Now that I’ll be your wife soon, I really should know your family tree.”</p><p>	Ron leaned over to Hermione and said, “I really like the sound of that,” as his lips met hers.</p><p>	“What? Family tree lessons?” Hermione asked innocently.</p><p>	“No, that you’ll be my wife,” he gave his signature lopsided grin that never ceased to make Hermione’s heart melt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Way You Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: The Way You Look<br/>	Hermione gave a big sigh as she stepped into the bath. Rose had finally gone down for a nap after being fussy all morning. Hermione was sure it was because she was teething. She made a mental note to call her parents to see if they had any suggestions on how to ease the pain for Rose.</p><p>Ron had stepped out to help George at the shop for a couple hours, so Hermione was using the alone time to her advantage. She knew having a child would change everything about their lives and be completely exhausting. Everyone was right about that, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Ron was the best father to Rose, and he just knew what needed to be done and when. </p><p>Hermione relaxed for a while, taking in the warm water and the smell of the bath bomb she’d chosen, letting her thoughts run through her head, pushing the never ending list of things to do to the back of her mind. When the water started to cool, Hermione stood up and stepped out of the tub, allowing it to drain. She dried herself off, and wrapped the towel around her. </p><p>She became distracted by needing to wipe down the counter, and doing some general tidying up in the bathroom when the towel became loose and slipped off her. Normally, Hermione tried to avoid looking at her body post childbirth, but when she looked in the mirror it was all she could fixate on.</p><p>Her face looked permanently tired, the stretch marks were still visible despite all the concoctions she’d used while pregnant to help lessen the appearance of the marks, and then there was the extra baby weight she hadn’t been able to lose. It wasn’t that Hermione regretted having Rose, no, she would never in a million years change that, but she missed her pre-pregnancy body. Not that it was model material, but she was comfortable in two piece swim clothing, and she could appreciate now how her curves were in all the right places. It was the body Ron always gushed over, so she knew how much he’d loved it, even when she was being overly judgmental about herself.</p><p>They’d barely had time to be intimate with each other since Rose had been born, what with the healer restrictions, their schedules, and Rose had a knack for interrupting any sexy time they were able to start. The practical side of her mind knew that these were the reasons they hadn’t been able to be with each other, but that didn’t take away the nagging thought that perhaps Ron just wasn’t as attracted to her post-baby body. </p><p>Her eyes were welling up with tears as she fixated on all the imperfections staring back at her. She didn’t hear the door open, and Ron came up behind her. “Hey there, beautiful,” he said as he snaked his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her cheek from behind. Ron looked into the mirror and noticed the distraught look on her face. “What’s wrong, love?”</p><p>“N-nothing,” Hermione said as the tears traitorously slipped down her face.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Ron pointed out. </p><p>Hermione made a motion to grab at her stomach as she said, “I hate the way I look.”</p><p>Ron looked surprised and placed his hands over hers. “What? Hermione, that’s mental, you’re bloody gorgeous.” </p><p>“But I can’t seem to lose any of this baby weight, my clothes are either tight or baggy, and none of the things the family has suggested for the stretch marks are helping. And we haven’t...not since Rose came...and I know it’s silly, but I can’t help but feel like it’s because I’m not the same..” Once Hermione had started saying all of the negatives she saw out loud, she couldn’t seem to get them to stop.</p><p>Ron listened quietly, and when she had finished, he swiftly lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. </p><p>“Ron, what are you-” Hermione started to say, but Ron stopped her as he placed his lips on hers. He kissed her deeply and with intention, attempting to show her how wrong she was. </p><p>Hermione lost all train of thought as her body eagerly responded to him. She reached for his shirt and pulled at it. Ron swiftly pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. He propped himself up on one elbow as his opposite hand reached up and gently caressed her face. </p><p>“Love, I know you may not be happy about the way you look, but you’re completely mental if you think the baby weight and stretch marks are a turn off for me. Hermione, you carried our baby for nine months. You went through hell during labor, and you’re the strongest woman I know for somehow managing to juggle taking care of an infant and working full time. I’ve never loved you, or your body, more. He began to move down her body, trailing kisses down her neck, her breasts, and on every single one of her stretch marks. </p><p>“You look incredible for being the mother of a five month old. Don’t you ever for one second think that any of this-” he gestured to her midriff, “could ever make me want you less.”</p><p>“I love you,” Hermione said, her eyes filled with tears for a different reason this time.</p><p>“I love you, too. So much,” Ron said as he went back to kissing her, his hands exploring her body.</p><p>Hermione slid her own hands down to his trousers, frantically grasping at the button. “Ron-” she said breathily. “-Need you.” She could feel his hardness against her leg and knew she couldn’t wait any longer. If Rose woke up, she could cry it out for a few minutes. She mentally dared anyone to call her a bad mother for it. </p><p>Ron made quick work of pulling down his pants and made to touch Hermione as his lips found hers again. “So wet,” he whispered into her mouth.</p><p>“Please,” she begged him. “It’s been too long,” she said as he moved his hand out of the way and replaced it with his hard length. He easily slipped into her as they hadn’t just been on a months long hiatus. Hermione gave an audible sigh as Ron felt like he was home again. His thrusting started slow, but quickly became frantic as they were making up for all the lost time. His hand found Hermione’s center again as he urged her on.</p><p>“Ron, I’m so close,” He heard Hermione say as she moaned quietly.</p><p>“Me, too, love. Come for me,” Ron said as he thrust harder still. His release was fast, but strong as he poured into her, Hermione’s moans against his lips as she met him in euphoria. </p><p>He collapsed against her. “I love you, Hermione.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Thank you.” she said smiling at him. “I needed that.”</p><p>“Thank you. I think we both did.” He slipped out of her and grabbed his wand to clean them both up. He leaned back in to kiss Hermione tenderly.</p><p>They both got up and began to get dressed as they heard faint cries begin from the nursery. “She certainly has a knack for timing, doesn’t she?” Ron chuckled.</p><p>“She does. I was thinking, maybe she’s old enough to start spending one night a week with her grandparents? It wouldn’t be selfish of us to have one night to ourselves would it?” Hermione asked guiltily.</p><p>“Absolutely not. Mum’s been begging to take her, and I’m sure your parents would appreciate the extra time as well. It’s a brilliant idea,” Ron said as Hermione looked visibly relieved. </p><p>“We’ll talk to Mum at Sunday dinner.” Rose’s cries became louder then. “I’ll get her, take your time.” Ron pulled his shirt over his head and kissed Hermione on the forehead before making his way to the nursery.<br/>Hermione may still have issues with the way she looked, but she’d get through it knowing she had the most loving husband, and a beautiful baby girl as a result. Some things in life were worth the minor inconvenience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teddy Loves Yoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron, Harry &amp; Teddy play video games. Not necessarily Romione, but still fluffy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Teddy loves Yoshi<br/>	Harry and Ron were testing out the new GameCube console device while Hermione and Ginny had gone out shopping. Teddy was being a great sport, seeing as how Harry and Ron were so fixated on the Mario Kart game they were playing that they forgot he was there, too.</p><p>	“I’m gonna get you this race,” Ron swore.</p><p>	“Hah, yeah right! I’ve already beaten you at least ten times in a row!” Harry laughed.</p><p>	“It’s only because I can’t find the character I like!” Ron argued.</p><p>	“Sure, blame the character and not your awful driving skills.” Harry taunted him some more.</p><p>	“Harry, can I play, too?” Teddy was tugging on Harry’s shirt. Harry and Ginny had really bought the console for Teddy, who was waiting very patiently for a five year old to have his turn. </p><p>	“Oh! Uh, sure, Teddy. Grab that controller there,” Harry said, nodding at an unhooked controller. Ron gave him a look while they were waiting for the next race to queue up. “What character do you want to be?”</p><p>	“ ‘Oshi!!” Teddy said eagerly.</p><p>	“But that’s-” Ron started to interject before Harry shot him a glare to shut him up. Ron was already playing as Yoshi, while Harry had chosen Luigi, his trusted character.</p><p>	“Great choice, Ted! Ron, you don’t mind sitting this one out, right?” Harry winked at him, willing him to catch on, which he did. “Okay, see him on the right side of the screen there?” Harry asked as he nodded vigorously. “You’ll control him, alright? The race is about to begin, do you remember the controls I taught you the other day?” </p><p>	“Uh-huh,” Teddy said as the countdown began. </p><p>	The race had started and Harry and Ron took off as their characters. Teddy didn’t need to know that Ron was actually playing for him. Harry just wanted to win one more game before he’d let Teddy, or Ron rather, win. </p><p>	Harry managed to keep hitting Ron with exploding shells and dropped banana peels in the perfect spot, so he’d gained a decent lead. He was sitting comfortably in first place when he began his final lap. That’s when things started getting weird. Harry was keeping an eye on Ron’s screen and noticed that Yoshi was passing the other characters at some sort of record speed. He looked at the race map and saw Yoshi’s icon speeding up, about to catch and pass Luigi. </p><p>	“What the…” Harry said under his breath. There was no way Ron had become that good in a matter of minutes! He was completely helpless as Yoshi sped by him and hit him with an exploding shell as he rode by. Harry tried everything to catch back up, but to no avail. Yoshi won, and Luigi came in second.</p><p>	“I won! I won! I beat you, Harry!” Teddy was exclaiming. Ron was laughing, but also looked confused. </p><p>	“You don’t think he-” Ron started to say to Harry. Was he insinuating that Teddy had somehow used magic to help him win? Could that even happen? Harry was trying to make sense of it when all of a sudden trophies were beginning to appear out of thin air, littering the living room. They were all sorts of sizes, raining down from the ceiling as Teddy was jumping up and down, cheering loudly. As if that wasn’t enough, plush Yoshi dolls were also appearing now, too.</p><p>	Of course Ginny and Hermione would have the uncanny timing to return right at that moment. “What in the bloody hell…” Ginny said as Harry and Ron turned around.</p><p>	“It’s not what it looks like!” Ron said.</p><p>Harry added, “We’ve got it under control!”</p><p>	“Er, sure, it looks like you’ve got it under control…” Hermione said laughing. </p><p>	“Teddy,” Ginny called to him, snapping him out of his reverie, “What’s going on, bud?”</p><p>	Harry and Ron let me play Mario Kart! I got to be Yoshi and I won!” he held up the unplugged controller and the girls shot their husbands a look.</p><p>	“Was he using accidental magic,” Hermione said, clearly astonished at all of the trophies and Yoshi dolls around the room. </p><p>	“Yeah, reckon so! Pretty sure he magicked the game to win somehow, too. There’s no way Harry would have let me win. I’ve been playing as Yoshi the whole time,” Ron explained to them so that Teddy wouldn’t hear.</p><p>	“Teddy,” Ginny said, “Why don’t you pick your favorite trophy and Yoshi and go put them in your room. We’ll take care of the rest, and then you can play Harry and Ron again while Hermione and I order dinner.”</p><p>	“Okay!” Teddy chose his favorites and clambered up the stairs. </p><p>	“That’s quite some accidental magic,” said Harry. “We’ll have to keep an eye on that.”</p><p>	“Or better yet, don’t try and trick him and let him play the game. You did buy it for him, after all,” Ginny scolded while Hermione vanished the rest of the toys around the room.</p><p>	“Hey, I don’t hear Ron complaining at all. That’s the only way he could win,” Harry lost it in his own fit of laughter.</p><p>	“Well, maybe Hermione and I will get our own and I’ll practice to get better. Then I’ll show you!” Ron argued.</p><p>	“Oh sure, you go through six years of Hogwarts and barely practice a single thing, but you’re more than willing to work to get better at a video game!” Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as they all laughed. </p><p>	They heard Teddy running back down the stairs. “I’m back! Let’s play more!” </p><p>	“Alright, alright, let’s get you set up!” Harry said, as the girls went into the kitchen. What a perfect way to spend a Saturday, Harry thought happily to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Favorite Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: The Favorite Uncle<br/>The extended Weasley family was gathered in the sitting room following Sunday dinner. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione as he sat contentedly on the couch, and noticed George whispering something to his niece as Bill and Fleur were watching curiously. </p><p>Little four year old Victoire whipped her head around in shock at whatever George had told her. She pointed at Ron and said, “Uncle Won dated Maman?!?!”</p><p>Everyone looked confused, including Fleur and Ron, as they looked back and forth between the two. Ron wanted to wring George’s neck for telling Victoire something so unequivocably stupid. </p><p>“Oi! Victoire, don’t listen to your Uncle George, he’s just filling your head with lies, probably because he’s jealous that I’m your favorite uncle,” Ron removed his arm from Hermione’s side as he held his arms out for Victoire to come to him. </p><p>Victoire toddled over and jumped into Ron’s arms. “But Uncle George said you asked Maman on a date,” she said through a pouting lip, her brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Victoire,” Ginny cut in, “I think I know what your Uncle George is talking about.” The look of mirth on her face was enough to remind Ron of what George was no doubt alluding to. “I think what he was trying to tell you is that Ron asked your maman to the Yule Ball in his fourth year at Hogwarts.” Harry and Hermione chuckled at the reminder.</p><p>Victoire had a shocked ‘O’ look on her face as she looked to Fleur. “Did you say yes, Maman?” she asked eagerly. Ron’s face was a solid red color at this point in the conversation.</p><p>“I did not get a chance to answer ‘im, my love,” she said with an amused smile on her face.</p><p>“Why not?” Victoire looked more confused than ever.</p><p>Ron, embarrassed as he was, and annoyed as all hell at George for bringing it up, decided to set the record straight. “I may or may not have run away before she could answer,” he said with an awkward chuckle. “I was fourteen and stupid.”</p><p>“Uncle Won that’s a bad word,” Victoire said sternly. </p><p>“Sorry Vic,” Ron said. </p><p>“Sooo, Maman what would you have said?” Victoire would not be deterred.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now, Vic, it was so far in the past.” Ron tried to deter her.</p><p>“But I wanna knowwwww!”</p><p>“Alright, alright, mon cherie,” Fleur had finally interrupted. “If I ‘ad not already accepted another invitation, I would ‘ave said yes.”</p><p>Everyone sat there staring at Fleur, no doubt trying to figure out if she was just being kind or telling the truth. “I call malarchy,” George finally said.</p><p>“Well, it eez true. I ‘ave a thing for red ‘air and blue eyes. You were a bit young, though, Ron. But as “Arry Potter’s best friend, you seemed suitable enough,” Fleur explained.</p><p>“And to think what could have been,” Ginny said in a light, mocking tone, since everyone knew that would never had worked. </p><p>“Oh, no,” Fleur said, not catching Ginny’s sarcasm, or maybe she just wanted to clarify it. “Zat would never ‘ave been an option. Ron wuz always ‘ermione’s. It was probably better zis way.”</p><p>“Maman is right, you and Hermione are perfect for each other,” Victoire said as she scooched off Ron’s lap and hugged Hermione. “Plus, I’d rather have you as my Uncle than my Papa.”</p><p>“Oh, why’s that, Vic?” Ron asked curiously.</p><p>“Because you sneak me extra sweets and let me stay up past my bedtime when I stay over!” Everyone laughed gleefully.</p><p>Ron couldn’t help but feel so much love for his little niece. “Told ya I was the favorite.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Surprise Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Surprise Identity<br/>Ron and Hermione were cleaning up from dinner while Teddy went to the other room to play on his toy broomstick. “So, do you think ice cream sundaes for dessert would be too much sugar?” Ron asked Hermione.</p><p>“Are you really asking me if I think that’s too much sugar?” Hermione asked. “I think Harry would think it’s just fine, and since we’re sending Teddy back to him and Ginny at the end of the night, I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p>“Brilliant! I’ll go get Teddy,” Ron said as he walked towards the living room. When Ron walked into the living room, the sight had him stop short in his tracks. He couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>“F-Fred?” he asked in disbelief. “Hermione!” he said, his voice higher than normal. </p><p>Hermione rushed into the room. “What is it? We only left him for- No...it can’t be,” she saw the same thing Ron was seeing.</p><p>“Ron! Hermione! It’s just me! Teddy! I morphed into George, just like he’s in that picture there!” Teddy pointed to the picture on the mantle of the fireplace.</p><p>The picture was of Ron, Fred and Ginny at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. George was the one taking the photo. It made sense now, since Teddy had never seen Fred, except in photos, when he was normally with George, and seeing one twin without the other was normal for him.</p><p>“Er, Ted,” Ron sat down and motioned for Teddy, who had now changed back to his normal appearance after seeing the shocked reactions, to sit down next to him. Teddy climbed onto the sofa, and Ron put his arm around him. “Who you morphed into just now, that actually wasn’t George..”</p><p>“Sure it was! It was you, Ginny and George at Bill and Fleur’s wedding, right?!” Teddy insisted.</p><p>“No, buddy, that was actually Fred, George’s twin brother. George was the one taking the picture.”</p><p>“It-it was?” Teddy looked to Hermione for confirmation. She nodded solemnly at him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know. They look just like each other!”</p><p>Ron chuckled, “Yeah, identical twins do that sometimes. It’s okay, Teddy, you just gave us a little shock is all. How about some ice cream sundaes for dessert?”</p><p>Teddy went from sad to excited as quickly as only a six year old could. “Really?!”</p><p>“Come on, Ted, let’s head to the kitchen!” and so they went, as Hermione and Ron shared a look that said they wouldn’t mention this to anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Birds & Bullies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Birds &amp; Bullies<br/>“Mrs. Granger-Weasley, I’m sorry, but our parent support group is actually full. We appreciate your interest, but we won’t need you to attend the regular meetings. You’re more than welcome to help out at the events we’ll be hosting though,” Mrs. Thurston said blithely.</p><p>Hermione gave her a hard look as she started around at the measly five people sitting at the table. “I see. So, five people is all you need to run a functioning, successful parent teacher group? Well, that is perfectly fine, I have plenty of other things I need to do. I just wanted to give back to the community where my son is attending school, but I can see where I’m not wanted.”</p><p>She was only mildly satisfied when she saw the majority of the group gaping like fish out of water. “Though, if you would be kind to tell me what this is actually about, then I’ll gladly be on my way.”</p><p>“What? Of course that’s what this is actually about. Could you think we could have any particular motive?”</p><p>“Well, yes, actually, I do. Considering I called out Mrs. McMullen’s son last week on the playground when I caught him trying to pull down Hugo’s trousers and embarrass him in front of the rest of the children on the playground!”</p><p>“What?” Mrs. Thurston rounded on Mrs. McMullen.</p><p>“I don’t know what she’s-” Mrs. McMullen tried to intervene.</p><p>“Oh, don’t pull that rubbish on me. I walked right up to you when it happened and you brushed it off! And this is not the first time it’s happened. Your boy calls Hugo all sorts of names and makes him feel like an outcast! I, for one, will not tolerate such bullying to happen to my children. They’ve been brought up to stand their ground, but also be kind and respectful of one another.”</p><p>“Your son is not innocent in this!” Mrs. McMullen said quickly.</p><p>“Well, please, let me know what he’s done so I can reprimand him properly for it.” Hermione said, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Mrs. McMullen stood up then, challenging Hermione. “He set all those birds after my Trenton. I don’t know how he did it, but he did!”</p><p>Hermione laughed as the others looked at the woman like she was crazy. “That’s preposterous! Surely an eight year old cannot possess power over another living, breathing thing! No one can! Are you sure you aren’t confusing some odd occurrence like in that movie Matilda?”</p><p>“Erm, she has a point, Trudy,” Mrs. Thurston said then. The other moms continued to look at Mrs. McMullen as if she was crazy.</p><p>“Look, I’m not trying to start any trouble here, if you don’t need me at meetings, that’s perfectly fine, just please don’t hold anything against my son. I’m sorry for bothering you all,” Hermione said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.</p><p>As she exited the building, she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. Of all the accidental magic Hugo could have chosen...She’d have to have a conversation with him about that. Like mother, like son..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Broomsticks & Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Broomsticks &amp; Books<br/>“C’mon Hugo, it’s not that hard, I know you can do it!” Ron called to his seven year old son.</p><p>“I don’t know, Dad, I don’t feel very stable on this thing!” Hugo called back.</p><p>Ron was attempting to finally teach Hugo how to fly. They’d picked out his broomstick, but Hugo still didn’t seem overly confident or even interested in flying. He insisted that he wasn’t afraid of heights like his mother, but Ron couldn’t get him more than six feet off the ground. </p><p>“Dad, I don’t want to do this!” Hugo gently lowered himself to the ground, dropped his broomstick and ran back inside the Burrow. </p><p>Ron couldn’t understand what he was doing wrong. Rose had learned when she was five, and picked it up easily. Hugo was a Weasley, through and through, he had to have the flying gene in him! Ron felt lost. He picked up both brooms and placed them in the shed. He found himself walking aimlessly to his father’s workshop. When he entered, he saw Arthur tinkering with some muggle contraption at the workbench.</p><p>“Hi, son!” Arthur said, but his cheerfulness turned to worry when he noticed the look on Ron’s face. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, really. I just can’t seem to teach Hugo how to successfully ride a broom. We thought bringing him to Diagon Alley to let him pick out his own would help him become interested, but he still refuses to go more than six feet off the ground.”</p><p>“I see,” Arthur said quietly.</p><p>“How did you do it, Dad? You taught all six of us, plus Ginny! What did you do when we just didn’t get it?” Ron looked defeated. He loved being a dad, and he thought he was pretty good at it, but this was really stumping him.</p><p>“Ron,” his father said, “The first thing you need to remember is that each one of your children are unique individuals. They have their own likes and interests, and it’s important to embrace that. Rose may like things that Hugo doesn’t, and it’s important for him to know that you see that and understand it.”</p><p>Of course Ron knew the two were different from each other, but he stayed silent, waiting for Arthur to continue. “Think about each of your brothers, Charlie was, and still is, obsessed with dragons, Percy preferred the books over quidditch, the twins were always getting into some trouble. Even you were different from your brothers. You were quiet, always taking everything in, with more empathy than I’ve seen in most people, and a heart of gold.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we all learned how to fly and enjoy quidditch to some extent!” Ron said, sounding frustrated. Of course he knew the tiny little intricacies that made Rose and Hugo different from each other and unique.</p><p>“Ron, you also need to remember who you married, and whose children you fathered. Hermione has never been one who was fond of flying. I think you and I both know that Hugo has a lot of Hermione in him, where Rose seems to be more like you with her interests. When Hugo’s ready to fly, you’ll know. For now, embrace what he does like. I fear he’s going to finally knock you out of your chess reigning championship,” Arthur gave Ron a knowing look.</p><p>His dad was right, of course. Hugo was Hermione’s child through and through, with Ron’s exemplary chess abilities. He had a knack for strategy, and was obsessed with learning as much about everything as he possibly could. </p><p>“You’re right, Dad. Thank you. I suppose I was being a bit short-sighted over the whole thing,” Ron said as Arthur stood up and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for. I love you, son,” Arthur said.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>“What do you say we go in and see what your mother’s got cooking up?” Arthur said with a smile.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Ron said.</p><p>For now, learning to fly and quidditch could wait. There were more important things in life to focus on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Old Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Old Demons<br/>“Did you really think you would be able to escape me?” Hermione heard a raspy voice say, followed by a cackling laugh. “It’s bad enough you tainted the magic of a pure blood, but you created a spawn? I’ll take care of this.”</p><p>It was Bellatrix, and somehow she’d gotten into their home, into Rose’s room. Hermione saw the blinding of the familiar light, and heard the words ‘Crucio’ escape Bellatrix’s lips, her face full of glee.</p><p>“Nooo!” she screamed. She was so close, yet so far away. She couldn’t get to her.</p><p>Hermione jolted herself awake and sprang from the bed as soon as her limbs allowed her to move. She sprinted across the hall into the nursery where two month old Rose was sleeping, safe and sound. Hermione gently scooped her up in her arms, and collapsed in the rocker, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“You’re safe, you’re safe,” she distantly heard herself saying. </p><p>Hermione didn’t hear Ron enter the room, but she supposed he’d been there all along. He always was for her nightmares, not they’d happened in a long time.</p><p>“Are you okay, love?” he whispered as he knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>The tears had since stopped running down her face. She nodded. “Nightmare. She’d taken Rose.” Hermione shuddered.</p><p>“It’s okay, love. She’s not here anymore, she can’t hurt Rose, or you.” Ron kissed her forehead. Hermione looked up to him and leaned in to meet his lips with hers. </p><p>“I love you. I’m sorry,” Hermione said.</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for. We’re all still fighting old demons from the war. I don’t reckon they’ll ever go away. As long as we have each other, we’ll make it through.” Ron became lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“I know. Thank you,” Hermione said.</p><p>“Why don’t we bring Rose into our room for the rest of the night. The bassinet’s still in there,” Ron suggested.</p><p>“I’d like that,” Hermione said. Ron stood up and Hermione transferred Rose to his arms as they made their way back to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Slice of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Slice of Life<br/>Hermione Granger-Weasley had had it with misogynistic Ministry workers. Stubborn old men who refused to change the way they saw the world. It was always two small steps forward, and one giant leap backwards. Another discouraging day.</p><p>She was exhausted, and just wanted to go home to take a nice, hot bath. Maybe have a glass of wine, but she steeled herself for the reality that was waiting for her. The kids would likely be cranky from a long day at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s. Such was the family life, a life Hermione wouldn’t change for the world.</p><p>Well, no one’s having a meltdown yet, she thought as she opened the door. Hermione took off her shoes and jacket, putting them away, and leaving her briefcase by the door. She walked in a little further and stopped in the archway of the living room. Toys were scattered everywhere, no doubt Rose was playing earlier, but the sight before her eyes made her heart melt. </p><p>Ron had Hugo on his lap, and Rose hanging from his arm as he read them what looked to be a new picture book. Both Rose and Hugo were fully focused on the book and Ron’s storytelling. The stress of the workday evaporated away from Hermione and she was left feeling lighthearted and full of love. </p><p>Ron looked up and caught her eye, flashing her a brief lopsided grin as he went right back to the story. Hermione walked over and joined them on the sofa, Hugo reaching for Hermione to take him, while Rose climbed onto Ron’s lap instead. Day after day, Hermione was constantly reminded of how lucky she was to have Ron by her side, and these two perfect little humans who kept her grounded and reminded her what was really important in life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Caught in a Snog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is 100% Tedoire and not Romione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Caught in a Snog<br/>Another Sunday, another dinner at the Burrow. The adults were sitting around the table while the kids were outside playing in the yard. It was hard to believe that in a month Rose was going to Hogwarts. Where had the time gone?  Ron didn’t realize that he’d gotten lost in his own thoughts until he heard,</p><p>“Did Vic come back downstairs?” Ginny asked, looking around. “I sent her up to my old room because she was looking for a vintage Harpies tee for school.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen her,” said Fleur, who didn’t seem worried about it. “She probably just wanted some space from her cousins.”</p><p>“I’ll go check. I’ve got to use the loo anyways,” Ron said. He got up and climbed the stairs. </p><p>When he got to Ginny’s old room, he noticed that the bedroom door was shut. Hmm. That’s odd. He opened the door without knocking, and it was to his surprise that he saw Victoire and Teddy snogging on Ginny’s bed. Ron cleared his throat and they broke apart fairly quickly.</p><p>“Oh! Hi Uncle Ron!” Victoire said, trying to act casual.</p><p>Ron couldn’t help the feeling of overprotectiveness that came about him. “What do you two think you’re doing?”</p><p>“We were...ummm,” Victoire started to say before Teddy came in.</p><p>“Er, I think it was rather obvious, wasn’t it?” he laughed awkwardly in an attempt to break the tension.</p><p>“Teddy, you should know better, and Victoire, you’re too young to-” Ron started to reprimand her.</p><p>“Uncle Ron, I’m sixteen! I’m allowed to date whoever I want!” Victoire cut in. Her temper was just as feisty as her Fleur’s. </p><p>“You’re...dating?” Ron looked at Teddy. “Does Harry know?” </p><p>Teddy’s blush gave him away as he gave an awkward, “Uhhh”.</p><p>“Vic? What about your Mum and Dad?”</p><p>	“Mum knows, but please Uncle Ron don’t tell Dad yet! It’s only been a few weeks, and then I have to go back to Hogwarts and we’re just not ready for people to know.”</p><p>	Ron watched them both carefully as he thought it over. He remembered what it was like when he and Hermione were just starting out. They preferred their privacy at first, and luckily they’d had the trip to Australia to help with that. If he was being honest, he was glad she’d chosen Teddy, but it was odd seeing her start dating. Oh Merlin, I am not going to be okay when this happens with Rose.</p><p>	Ron sighed. “Alright, your secret’s safe with me, but you might want to get back downstairs because some of your aunts and uncles are wondering where you’ve gotten off to.”</p><p>Victoire grabbed the t-shirt she’d come up for and ran over to hug her uncle. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Don’t tell the others, but you’ve always been my favorite.” She flashed him a wide smile. </p><p>“I know,” Ron said with a chuckle. “Now get down there.” He looked to Teddy who had grabbed his broom and was about to make his escape out the window. “And Ted? I’d tell Harry and Ginny sooner rather than later. I think they’ll be happy.”</p><p>Teddy looked back and gave him a sheepish smile. “Right. Thanks, Ron.” He turned and Ron watched him go. As he walked over to the window to make sure it was shut, he couldn’t help but think that the pair was well suited for one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The King Reigns Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: The King Reigns Again<br/>Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room at Harry and Ginny’s, sitting by the fire and reminiscing. The kids were upstairs playing their new video games they’d received as Christmas presents. Ron and Harry were involved in what looked like an intense chess match (it wasn’t, Ron could win in two moves, but he liked to make Harry think he was doing well), while Hermione and Ginny were laughing about something that happened at Slughorn’s Christmas Party during their last year when Teddy entered the room.</p><p>“Hey, Ted, the kids bothering you?” Harry said as he looked up at him.</p><p>“No, they’re fine,” Teddy said as he sat down on the sofa across from Ron. “I just had a question.”</p><p>“What’s up?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Er, it’s not for you, Harry...it’s actually for Ron,” Teddy said awkwardly. </p><p>Ron called checkmate on Harry and looked up at Teddy. “Not sure what I can help you with that Harry can’t, but I’ll try,” he said to Teddy. Hermione and Ginny had now turned their attention to the conversation.</p><p>“Well, when I was working at the shop with George the other day, he noticed some girls taking an interest in me and told me I needed to play into it more. To be honest, I didn’t even know what he was talking about,” Teddy started.</p><p>“George said what now?” Ginny interrupted as Harry waved her off.</p><p>“That’s not important, Gin. Keep going, Teddy,” he said.</p><p>“Well, when I told George I didn’t know what he was talking about, he told me to ask Ron to help with my ‘girl problems.’ He said you were a ladies man and that you had a group of seventh year Ravenclaws would walk past you when you were in fifth year and call you ‘King.’”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smirk at Ron while Ginny did a spit take, having taken a sip of wine at the wrong moment, and Hermione was laughing softly as she shook her head. Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“George is just having a laugh, Ted. I was far from a ‘ladies man’ at Hogwarts. I only dated one girl back in sixth year, and then it’s been Hermione ever since.” Ron tried to explain. </p><p>“You may have only dated Lavender in sixth year, but you did catch the attention of several girls. You were just aloof to it all,” Hermione said meaningfully.</p><p>“Is that why you were called ‘King?”’ Teddy asked.</p><p>“Er, no...that was a cruel Slytherin trick to get me off my game in Quidditch,” Ron said, his eyes reflecting that particular ghost of his past with resentment and annoyance.</p><p>“Yeah, but then we changed the words to it so it became Gryffindor’s chant, and you won us the cup that year! Maybe it stuck with them in sixth year?” Ginny reminded him.</p><p>“Well, how would George have known anyways? Not that it matters. Listen, Ted, I know George was just picking on us both, but don’t try and read into things too much. If a girl fancies you, and really wants a date, you’ll know,” Ron gave Hermione a pointed look.</p><p>“Oh, don’t even start that with me, I did ask you to Slughorn’s party sixth year.” Hermione argued.</p><p>“It was hardly an ask…” Ron said.</p><p>“Here we go again,” said Ginny as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Let it go, you two,” Harry said. “Teddy, if you’re ready to date, that’s fine, but make sure you actually fancy the girl back. Don’t just choose someone because you feel like you have to.”</p><p>“Better have the talk with him just in case,” Ginny said, giving Harry a look. Both Harry and Teddy turned green at the thought.</p><p>“Er, no, thanks. I’m good right now. I’m gonna head back upstairs now!” Teddy stood up quickly and backed his way towards the staircase as the adults, save for Harry, all laughed.</p><p>“Remind me to have a talk with George about that the next time I see him,” Ron said as they went back to their easy banter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sharing News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Sharing News<br/>Hugo was pacing in his bedroom, walking through what he was going to say for the millionth time. This shouldn’t be that hard. Al had already come out to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Would his parents really be that surprised? </p><p>“Hugo, stop worrying so much about it,” Rose was sitting on his bed, watching him burn a trail in the carpet. </p><p>“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have life altering news to share with them,” he shot back at her.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell them, you know. It’s not like there’s a deadline where you have to say, “Hey, Mum, Dad, I’m bi. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”</p><p>“No, too many of our cousins already know, and I don’t want word getting back to them that wasn’t directly from me. I have to tell them.”</p><p>Hermione had poked her head in the room, hearing the last part of what Hugo had said. “Tell who what?” </p><p>Rose hopped off the bed, whispering “Good luck” towards Hugo and said, “I’ll be in my room.”</p><p>	“Thanks for the support, sis,” Hugo said sarcastically as he felt his entire face flush. He could thank his dad for that lovely trait.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Hugo?” Hermione looked at her son with worry.</p><p>“Er, yeah, just wanted to talk to you and Dad about something. Can you go get him?” Hugo asked her. </p><p>Hermione left the room briefly to get Ron, and was back sooner than Hugo had hoped. Everything he’d thought of saying seemed to have disappeared from his brain as he saw them both come back. “You’d better sit down,” Hugo muttered. Should I really have asked them to come into my room? What if this doesn’t go well? Where am I supposed to go? They’re here. He supposed he could always invade Rose’s room, or floo to Uncle Harry’s if he was that desperate.</p><p>“What’s going on, Hugh?” Ron asked him, using the nickname Hugo had become so familiar with as a term of endearment from his father.</p><p>“It’s- er, well- I-” Hugo stuttered.</p><p>“Honey, it’s okay, you can tell us anything,” Hermione coaxed him. He was fifteen and his mum still called him things like ‘sweetheart’ and ‘honey’..any other teenager would be mortified, but Hugo was too preoccupied to care.</p><p>“Well, you know- you know how Al is dating Scorpius?” Hugo asked tentatively. They both nodded. “Okay, so I- er, it’s sort of like-” he tried to continue.</p><p>“Hugh, if you prefer men over women too, we’re not going to hold that against you or anything. You can like and be with whoever you want,” Ron was picking up on his son’s hesitation. He did his best to guess what was going on so Hugo could be spared from having to say it. </p><p>“Er, well it’s not totally like tha- wait, really?” Hugo looked up at them in surprise.</p><p>“Of course, Hugo! You didn’t honestly think we could love you less for something like that, did you?” Hermione questioned.</p><p>	“Well, I didn’t- not exactly-” Hugo stuttered. He was kind of surprised how cool his parents were being about this. He always thought Harry and Ginny were the cool ones.</p><p>“It’s not like you’re interested in a Slytherin, now that I would have an issue with,” his dad said with a smirk.</p><p>“Ronald, don’t say that! You don’t know if he’s seeing someone!”</p><p>“I’m not seeing anyone. And honestly, Dad, you said yourself that Scorp isn’t that bad, and he’s not! You’ve seriously got to get past your beef with Mr. Malfoy. And besides, I don’t just like guys, I do like girls, too. I’m bi.”</p><p>“Well, that’s wonderful, sweetheart! You know we’ll support you no matter who you choose! Slytherin or not,” Hermione glared at her husband.</p><p>“All kidding aside, your Mum’s right, we love you no matter what, Hugo, and we’re proud of you for telling us,” Ron agreed.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad, Mum,” Hugo walked over to hug them both. </p><p>“Rose, I know you’re out there listening, you can come in, you know.” Hugo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I was just offering moral support!” Rose tried to reason as she guiltily walked back into the room.</p><p>“Moral support would have been not scampering off when Mum came in to begin with,” Hugo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Told you you had nothing to worry about,” Rose countered.</p><p>“How is it that you’re seventeen and fifteen, yet still argue like you’re seven and five?” Ron asked, bewildered.<br/>“Can we go get some ice cream?” Rose asked. She’d always had a sweet tooth like her father, figured she could capitalize on this moment with Hugo as a reason for celebration.</p><p>“Ooh, yes, good idea! Can we? I love that shop down in the town square,” Hugo said, happy for his sister’s suggestion.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” their Mum said.</p><p>Dad, of course, agreed without a second thought. “You sure there isn’t anyone you want to invite along, Hugh?” </p><p>Hugo rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad, I promise I’ll tell you both if and when there is someone. But I promise there isn’t. Just wanted to tell you before someone else did.” </p><p>The look his parents shared as they stood up wasn’t lost on him. “Wait...don’t tell me you already knew!” Hugo smacked his hand to his forehead. “I should have known.”</p><p>“Hugo, in a family as big as this one, we hear things. But even if we hadn’t, it wouldn’t have changed our opinions on the matter,” his Mum reassured him.</p><p>“Now, let’s go get ice cream, and if you’re good, maybe I’ll tell you who we heard it from,” his Dad said as he laughed.</p><p>“Ronald!” Hermione scolded. But Hugo didn’t care in the slightest. It was a big thing he’d been able to get off his chest, and now he could sleep easier knowing his parents knew, and supported him either way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Daddy's Swirls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Daddy’s Swirls<br/>Hermione had taken Rose out for an afternoon of shopping to prepare for Ron’s 30th birthday. She and Ginny were secretly planning a big party, and she needed to get decorations, gifts and had chosen to order a cake. Molly was already taking care of the rest of the food, and there was a bakery near where her parents lived that Ron had frequented a lot when they were dating and engaged. </p><p>Their final stop was the bakery before they were stopping at her parents to store everything. Hermione should have known that shopping with a four year old could be exhausting, but Rose had been surprisingly good nonetheless. After Hermione had placed the order at the counter, she looked to her daughter.</p><p>“How about we each pick out a cupcake, Rose?” Hermione asked.</p><p>Rose’s face lit up brighter than the night sky, “I have chocolate, please, Mummy?” she said excitedly.</p><p>“Vanilla or chocolate frosting, my love?” </p><p>“Chocolate!”</p><p>“I should have known,” Hermione said as she chuckled to herself. So she ordered a chocolate on chocolate cupcake for Rose, and a vanilla tart with fresh berries for herself. Ron had managed to influence her sugar intake over the years, but she still wasn’t nearly as bad as her husband and now daughter.</p><p>Hermione paid for the sweets and they sat at one of the tables in the shop. Hermione helped Rose unwrap her cupcake and watched as she dug in. </p><p>In between bites, Rose looked thoughtfully at Hermione. “Mummy, where did Daddy’s swirls come from?”</p><p>Hermione looked at Rose, trying to decipher the meaning. “What do you mean, Rose?” She discreetly picked up her wand and flicked it, casting muffliato against any potential listening ears, just in case.</p><p>“On Daddy’s arms. The swirls,” Rose said matter of factly.</p><p>“Oh,” Hermione said. The brain scars. It was so sweet that she called them that. “Well, Rosie, Daddy got his swirls back when we were at Hogwarts. He had a bad accident, and something fell and wrapped around his arms, leaving the marks,” It wasn’t lying, but a four year old did not need to hear the gruesome details, Hermione reasoned with herself.<br/>“Did they hurt Daddy?” Rose asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yes, my love, they did. But Madam Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts, patched Daddy up quickly so he was good as new again.” She smiled at her inquisitive daughter.</p><p>Rose shoved the last bite of cupcake in her mouth and said, “So they aren’t for dec-o-ation?” with her mouthful.</p><p>“No, honey, they’re not. Please chew and swallow before you choke, and don’t talk with your mouthful.”</p><p>Once she swallowed the last of her cupcake, Rose said, “Is it time to visit Grammie and Grampie now?” </p><p>	Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle at the attention span of a four year old. Just as soon as she’d asked the question, she’d changed to a different subject. Hermione helped clean Rose up, and broke the charm before they walked out of the shop and off to her parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bad Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Bad Timing<br/>Rose and Hugo had just flooed home after an afternoon spent with their cousins at the Burrow. Molly had taken the several of the Weasley grandchildren so that the parents could get last minute Christmas shopping and wrapping done in peace. </p><p>Nine year old Rose stepped out of the fireplace first, followed by seven year old Hugo. “Mum, Dad we’re home!” Rose said.</p><p>When they didn’t hear a response, the kids checked the downstairs, but didn’t see their parents anywhere. “That’s weird...Grandma definitely sent them a patronus to let them know we were coming, and they didn’t say they weren’t ready yet.” Rose reasoned.</p><p>“Maybe they’re upstairs and just didn’t hear us. Come on, let’s go see! I want to tell them that I beat Teddy at chess today!” Hugo said eagerly.</p><p>They ran up the stairs and saw their parent’s bedroom door half open. “Oh, Ron! Yes!” they heard their mother say.</p><p>“Ohhhh, Hermione,” their dad replied. </p><p>Rose and Hugo gave each other a weird look. “What are they talking about?” Hugo asked.</p><p>“I don’t know...it doesn’t sound like they’re arguing,” Rose said. They both shrugged and continued on into the room.</p><p>“Mum! Dad! We’re back!” Rose said.</p><p>“Yeah! You’ll never guess what I- uh, Dad? Why are you laying on Mummy? And where are your..” Hugo stopped because Rose covered his eyes. She had a look of horror and disgust on her own face. She wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing, but she had a good idea because she remembered hearing Teddy talk about walking in on Harry and Ginny doing something once, and Victoire said she had done the same thing to her parents.</p><p>“Shit, kids, go downstairs! We’ll meet you down there in a few minutes!” their Dad had said quickly to them. Their Mum was oddly silent.</p><p>Rose didn’t need telling twice, she quickly backed out of the room, pulling Hugo with her and slammed the door shut. “But- why weren’t they happy to see us?” Hugo asked her, looking confused.</p><p>Rose shook her head. “They just weren’t, er, ready for us to be back yet. I’m sure they’re happy we’re home.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Ron had quickly pulled out of Hermione. “Oh my god, do you think they know? Do you think they saw anything? Ron, we’ve always been so careful!” Hermione was mortified as she quickly got dressed. </p><p>“Hermione, it’s fine, they’re kids. You can’t tell me you never walked in on your parents…”</p><p>“Er, no, I hadn’t,” Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy.</p><p>“Really? Oh, I learned by the time I was eight to ignore my parent’s bedroom when the door was shut.” Ron laughed.</p><p>“How are you not more freaked out by this?” she shrieked at him.</p><p>He shrugged and laughed it off. “Well, the longer we wait, the more awkward it’s going to be.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Hermione was at a loss for words as she tied her hair back.</p><p>“If they ask, we can just say, ‘how do you think you came to be?’ Reckon they won’t push any further after that,” Ron smirked at her.</p><p>“Well, since you think it’s so funny, you can go talk to them, I’m going to take a bath,” Hermione said as she brushed past him. </p><p>“Think we can pick up where we left off later?” Ron asked through his lopsided grin.</p><p>Hermione stopped and turned around to give him her best, ‘you can’t be serious look,’ but knew it was a lost cause because she’d been looking forward to the build up just as much as he had. “I’ll think about it,” she said, rolling her eyes. She had to keep him guessing sometimes!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Pleasure Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Pleasure Me<br/>Ron was exhausted. He’d been on a mission for the better part of a month. No contact with his family. No contact with Hermione. He finished up the report at his desk, and couldn’t wait to get home to his fiancee. He’d decided to shower at the Ministry so he could just climb into bed and surprise his wife.</p><p>It was about 10:00 that evening, and Ron figured Hermione would probably be in bed. His assumption was correct as he flooed home to an empty living room. He checked that all the doors were locked and the safety charms were in place before he headed to their room.</p><p>As he approached, he thought he heard moaning sounds coming from the bedroom. Ron tried to tell himself he was hearing things, but they were getting stronger as he reached the half closed door. She couldn’t be...no, there was no way. He cast a quick nonverbal homenum revelio, and they were the only two there.</p><p>Ron opened the door to see Hermione on the bed, touching herself and using some sort of contraption, moans continuing to escape her lips. He’d never become so hard so quick. She hadn’t noticed him enter and he stood there in awe, watching her looking sexier than ever. Finally he found his voice.</p><p>“Mind if I cut in?” Ron’s voice was low and gravelly, the want dripping off his tongue. </p><p>Hermione was so startled she dropped the contraption on the floor and it made some odd buzzing sound. “Ron! You’re- you’re home! Oh, thank goodness, I missed you so much!”</p><p>He didn’t wait for her invitation, dropping his bag on the floor and quickly shedding his shirt and trousers. His mouth was on hers in one fell swoop, “You’re so fucking sexy, you know that? Don’t think I’ve ever been this hard.” he groaned into her mouth, shedding what clothing she did have on as she reached to pull down his pants.</p><p>“It’s not the same. You’re so much better. Please...need you,” Ron’s hands grabbed her breasts as he didn’t waste anytime slamming into her.</p><p>He’d been without her for so long he couldn’t wait. His need to feel her- every part of her- drove him to be rough. He thrust hard as she urged him on with her whimpers and moans. He was reaching the edge quickly, having not had her in a month.</p><p>“Missed you. So close, I’m- I’m gonna-” Ron said, bursting into her. As he came down off his high, he said. “Sorry, love.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re home.” she kissed him tenderly before he pulled out. </p><p>Ron bent over to pick up the contraption on the floor. “What is this?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s, er, a vibrator. It’s a muggle sex toy. I- I was getting desperate,” she said shamefully.</p><p>“It’s bloody brilliant. Can I use it on you? I think you still need to come for me,” Ron grinned as he placed it on her center.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” was all Hermione could manage as he worked his magic.</p><p>It was good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day of Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN ADDITION HAS BEEN ADDED as of 11/23/2020!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Day of Doubts<br/>Ron was pacing the floor. The ceremony was supposed to start in an hour. He hadn’t seen Hermione since the night before. He’d spent the night at Harry’s, and now they were getting ready. </p><p>“You alright there, mate?” Harry asked him. </p><p>He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t hear him.</p><p>“Ron?” Harry said again.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you alright?” </p><p>Ron stared blankly at him. His head shaking from side to side. “Are we doing the right thing?”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Hermione and me. Should we really be doing this? What if she’s just with me because it’s easy and she’s settling. Maybe I’m not the best person for her. I’m always risking my life with the Aurors and what happens if I die? I can’t leave her all alone! That’s not fair to her. And what if we start fighting all the time like we used to in school? What if she backs out on me and I’m left at the altar. Oh my god…”</p><p>“RON!” Harry grabbed him by the shoulders. “Look at me. You sound mental right now. If there were ever two people in this world that were meant to be together, it’s you and Hermione. Did you drive each other and me nuts in school all the damn time with your constant bickering? Of course, you did! But you two have grown out of it. The only other people I’ve seen love each other more are probably your parents. Even Ginny and I don’t hold a candle to you two. Fuck, don’t tell her I said that.”</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>	“No, Ron just stop. She LOVES you. She wants to be with you! It took you two idiots seven years to realize how the other felt, and you danced around each other for at least four years, but probably more if I really think about it. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to see her in an hour and think yourself mental for all these thoughts right now.”</p><p>Ron looked at him weakly as there was a tap on the window. He went over to let Pigwidgeon in. “Pig, what are you doing here?” He pulled a letter off of his leg, and opened it.</p><p>“What’s it say?” Harry asked him.</p><p>“It’s from Hermione..” Ron said as he was reading through the letter. Harry saw Ron’s eyes start to water. Oh, shite, what could it say…</p><p>“Ron?”</p><p>“She- She loves me and last night was awful and she can’t wait to see me soon. She’s never wanted anything more than to become Hermione Granger-Weasley, and she regrets that we didn’t elope like we joked about,” he was chuckling to himself.</p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “See? I told you..” Ron waved him off. “Oh, don’t even, you were just on the verge of a mental breakdown. You trust your fiance’s letter, but not your best mate who’s known the two of you as long as you’ve known each other?”</p><p>Ron laughed. “Sorry, Harry...old habits die hard.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “Let’s go get you married, shall we?”</p><p>“Never heard a better plan!” Ron said as they went to go find his brothers.</p><p>**************<br/>	They were lounging in bed on their honeymoon, and Hermione had fallen asleep. She’d never been one to take naps, but the afternoon sun had made her drowsy. Ron carefully reached around her, and took a letter out of the wallet on his bedside table. He quietly unfolded it and read over the words for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>Ron,</p><p>	We’re getting married today! It’s actually happening! I can’t wait to see you. Luckily, the day’s gone by fairly quickly, but that’s only because I’ve been so busy with everything. We finally had a moment of downtime, and that’s why I’m writing this now. I wish we were close enough so I could just sneak out to see you, but Ginny and Fleur are keeping a close eye on me. Not to mention our Mums would be mental if they knew we saw each other before I walked down the aisle.</p><p>	This is going to sound silly since there won’t be enough time to answer me back, but how are you doing? You’re not having second thoughts, are you? You better not be. I really can’t believe we’re here right now. There’s been so many times where I never thought we’d be alive, let alone finally sort things out between us. And yet, here I am, marrying my best friend. The same boy who’s driven me crazy since I was 11, yet am completely in love with.</p><p>	I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I know. I just want you to know how much I love you, how much I care about you in private before we’re in front of our family and friends. I can’t wait to start this life with you. You’re the only person I could ever want by my side. Less than an hour now, I better send this. I love you, Ron.</p><p>		Your almost wife,<br/>			Hermione</p><p>	Wow, Ron thought. To think I’d been freaking out moments before about whether this was the right decision. He supposed that everyone had similar last minute jitters, but Hermione knew him so well. She knew he’d needed that letter to calm him, reassuring him that they were meant to be together. </p><p>	Ron looked back at her sleeping form. When they got back to England, he’d write her a letter of his own, letting her know how much he’d needed to see that, and how much it meant to him to have her words etched on parchment, the constant reminder he needed to know he was the only one for her. He folded the paper up and placed it back in his wallet for safekeeping before kissing Hermione on the forehead and settling in for his own afternoon snooze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. What's One More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: What’s One More?<br/>Four glorious days. Hermione and Ron had gotten to take a small vacation away from the hectic life of work. Molly and Arthur had jumped at the chance to watch Rose while they were gone, and Molly almost pushed them out the door to catch their portkey. </p><p>They’d talked about going back to Italy, but had ultimately decided that they wanted to spend their days sipping adult beverages and relaxing by the beach. So there they sat watching the ocean and basking in the sun of the Bahamas. They were in a fairly secluded area, and all the surrounding lounge chairs were vacant around them.</p><p>“Am I an awful mother to be enjoying this so much?” Hermione asked Ron, looking up from her book.</p><p>“Are you crazy? Of course not! All parents need a break every now and then. I don’t know how mine made do with never having a break…” Ron thought out loud.</p><p>“Well, you know there was a war going on when you all were really young, and then again you were finishing school.”</p><p>“Can you believe it’ll be ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts next year?” Ron shook his head. </p><p>“Not at all. Ten years ago right now we were freezing in a tent.” Hermione remembered. </p><p>They both looked at each other then, the memories of that awful year flashing before their eyes. “Still can’t believe we’re both here some days,” Ron said. </p><p>“Me either,” said Hermione. She wasn’t sure what rushed over her, but she got up off her lounge chair and sat down next to him on his. She leaned in and kissed him. Ron returned the kiss with fervor, and they fell into a deeper kiss before Hermione remembered they were out in the open for anyone to walk by and see.</p><p>Hermione pulled away and looked at her husband. After debating whether or not she should, Hermione looked around and saw their area was deserted. She pulled out her wand and began muttering those same protective enchantments she had so many years ago.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ron questioned.</p><p>“Giving us some privacy,” Hermione gave him a look that made Ron instantly hard.</p><p>“You aren’t suggesting that we…” Ron looked at her in surprise.</p><p>“I most certainly am,” she smiled seductively at him. Satisfied that her charms were acceptable, she straddled Ron’s lap. </p><p>“Have I ever mentioned how lucky I am to get to call you my wife? Ron said, slowly sliding his hands up and down her body.</p><p>Hermione smirked at him. “Maybe once or twice. Now shut up and kiss me.” </p><p>Ron didn’t waste a single moment as he pulled her into him. His hand instantly made its way to her center as she pressed into him. She moaned into his mouth before lifting herself up to push her breasts in his face. He moved the tiny cloth that covered her so he could take her taut nipple into his mouth as he kneaded the other with his free hand.</p><p>Hermione began bucking into him as he picked up the pace with his fingers, slipping two into her every so often. Ron loved knowing exactly what she liked and pleasing her in every way. Hermione soon became impatient and pushed his swim trunks down, freeing his large erection. </p><p>She lowered herself onto him, and he let out an “Oh, fuck,” as she took him in completely. They fell into their rhythm, as Hermione breathed into his shoulder, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Oh, yes ‘Mione, you’re gonna make me!” Ron said, thrusting harder and faster.</p><p>“I’m close too, Ron harder! Oh, yes, YES!” Hermione screamed. They both came together as Hermione rolled her head back in ecstasy.</p><p>As they came down from their high, Ron whispered in her ear, “You’re amazing, you are.”</p><p>“So are you.” She slowly lifted herself off of him as she righted her suit and cleaned them up. She made her way back to her own lounge chair and took down the enchantments once Ron was covered up again.</p><p>“We’ll need to make sure we do this every year,” Ron mentioned to her.</p><p>“What? Have sex multiple times a day? Or take an adult only vacation?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>“Well, I was going to say vacation, but if we can work sex into our day multiple times, you know I won’t say no to that, either!” Ron said as they both laughed.</p><p>“If only a one and a half year old would let that happen,” Hermione chuckled.</p><p>“Well, Rose is pretty smart if I do say so myself. She takes after her mother, you know,” Ron said lovingly.</p><p>“Oh, she has plenty of your qualities as well,” Hermione said.</p><p>They fell back into a comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth and the waves and the company of each other. Little did they know that their vacation’s sexcapades would lead to a second bundle of joy in nine short months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Messing with the Press</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Messing with the Press<br/>Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to take the kids into London for dinner and then to see a muggle movie. Ginny was off covering an international quidditch event, and Ron and Hermione figured Harry could use some help with managing a sixteen, fifteen and thirteen year old. </p><p>So the group of eight made flooed into Diagon Alley and walked out to the streets of London, where their favorite pizza place was a few blocks away. It was a warm summer evening, and the kids had just gotten back from another term. </p><p>“I can’t believe James is going into his last year. How is that even possible?” Hermione asked Harry. When he didn’t respond, she turned around and saw Harry and Ron walking a few paces back, giggling at something, and acting like they were the school aged ones again. Hermione rolled her eyes and kept the kids moving. </p><p>When they were seated in the restaurant, Hermione was the one figuring out they were going to order with no help from her husband or her best friend. It was as if they hadn’t seen each other in months, when in reality, it’d been a week. A WEEK! Hermione shook her head and after making sure she knew what the kids all wanted, went up to the counter and placed the order for the group. The cashier said they’d be by with the drinks soon.</p><p>Hermione returned to her seat at the table and saw the kids all staring oddly at their father and uncle. James was the one who finally spoke up for the group after some nudging from Rose and Lily. Albus and Hugo were trying their best to ignore the entire thing completely.</p><p>“Er, Dad?” James asked. Harry looked at his oldest son. “Don’t get mad at me okay…”</p><p>“What did you do this time?” Harry groaned.</p><p>“Nothing! I just- er, we all were wondering...were you and Uncle Ron ever an...item? Like, in Hogwarts?” Harry and Ron both gaped at James, who quickly added. “You know, before you started dating Mum and Aunt Hermione. Course we don’t care if you’re bi or anything…”</p><p>Once it had finally registered what James was asking, Harry and Ron burst into laughter. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Lilly asked seriously.</p><p>Hermione was glaring at them as they controlled their laughter and tried to keep it to a minimum.</p><p>“Sorry, Lily, it’s just the thought of us together in that way is….humorous, I suppose.”</p><p>“They’ve got a point..I always did wonder,” Hermione muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Hermione, you can’t be serious!” Ron said, looking affronted as she eyed him.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Hermione, everyone knew Ron only ever had eyes for you.”</p><p>“Except when he didn’t,” Hermione mocked bitterness towards the whole Lavender situation. They’d obviously gotten over that long ago, but it still managed to get brought up every now and then.</p><p>“Well,” Rose interrupted the trio’s argument. “When we’re learning about stuff in History of Magic, or when we ask Neville questions about something we come across, it always seems to be Dad and Harry together.”</p><p>	“Yeah, and some of the other kids talk at school, too,” Albus added.</p><p>“We just want to know what to say to set them straight,” James insisted.</p><p>“Honestly, kids, we’ve always been best mates.” Ron said. </p><p>“Inseparable ever since the first train ride on the Hogwarts Express.” Harry agreed.</p><p>“Someone had to keep him in line and teach him the ropes of the magical world,” Ron laughed.</p><p>“Kids are going to talk, so let them. As long as you know what’s true and what’s not, it shouldn’t matter,” Harry told them.</p><p>“Well, to be honest, Dad,  you were acting more like a couple with Uncle Harry than with Mum on the way here,” Hugo spoke up. He’d been oddly quiet the whole time.</p><p>“Hugo, it’s okay, this is normal. I’m used to it.” Hermione chuckled at her son’s concern.</p><p>“But you looked annoyed…” Hugo argued.</p><p>“Well, yes, but that’s just what happens when they go more than a few days without seeing each other. They’ll have gotten it out of their system and now we’ll go back to being the ‘Golden Trio’ or whatever it is they’re calling us nowadays.” Hermione explained.</p><p>“Still weird,” James said rolling his eyes.</p><p>Their pizzas had arrived then, and the conversation finally shifted as they tucked into their meal.</p><p>Ron turned to Harry and Hermione at one point and said, “You know, we could have a lot of fun with the Prophet if we did pretend to be an item.”</p><p>Harry laughed. “That would sure be a way to get them back for all the shite they put us through back in the day.”</p><p>They looked at Hermione for her reception of the idea. “If I wasn’t the Minister for Magic, that would be a great idea,” she laughed at Ron’s ridiculous plan. “Though because I don’t really need a scandal in office, I’m going to have to kindly request that my husband doesn’t get involved with our mutual best friend.” Hermione rolled her eyes as they went back to their pizza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ron's Stag Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a sequel to Bill's stag party over in DH Drabbles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Ron’s Stag Party<br/>“C’mon Ron, you need to drink more!” Harry pressed him. “You were more drunk for Hermione’s party than you are for your own!”</p><p>“Don’t remind me…” Ron said. “That’s probably why this muggle stuff doesn’t taste as good.”</p><p>George shoved another shot at Ron. “Drink up!” </p><p>Charlie looked around the pub. “Hey...isn’t this the same table we were at for Bill’s stag party?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it is, Charlie,” Bill said with a chuckle. “I think it’s time to ask Ron the same questions you all hounded me with. Take another shot, Ron,” Bill handed him another drink. George and Charlie started sniggering as Percy and Harry shot questioning looks at the rest of them.</p><p>“What happened at Bill’s?” Harry asked as Percy said,</p><p>“I don’t think we want to know, Harry..”</p><p>“Fred ‘n I were teasing this one here,” George clapped Ron on the shoulder, “about getting with Hermione!”</p><p>“And now they’re actually going to tie the knot!” Charlie said.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, you were teasing Ron at Bill’s stag party?” Percy asked incredulously. “Something doesn’t add up.”</p><p>“It was because Charlie was asking me about my sex life, and then they were asking for Veela cousins to shack up with at the wedding. One of the twins said the cousin should go to Ron because he needed to...what was the phrase?” Bill looked at his brothers.</p><p>“Join the club!” George finished! “You have joined the club, now right? Or is Hermione one of those virtuous girls who wants to wait until she’s married?” George scoffed.</p><p>Ron didn’t have to answer because Percy and Harry both became uncomfortable. Harry said, “Definitely not one of those girls…” smacking his hand to his forehead.</p><p>“Wait..no! You’ve both walked in on them!” George said as he and Charlie both lost it.</p><p>“So how is the sex, then?” Bill rounded on him.</p><p>“Nope. No way, I’m not answering that.” Ron said instantly. </p><p>“Oh, come on have a little fun!” Charlie said, handing him another shot.</p><p>Ron took it and slammed it down. If he was honest, he’d say the exact same thing Bill had, but he couldn’t because his brothers would forever take the mickey out of him for that. He was frantically searching his mind for what to say when he remembered how hot one of their recent times had been after they’d had a row. He couldn’t help the goofy grin that came over his face.</p><p>“There it is! Look, Look! You have to tell us!” George said.</p><p>“Well it’s always brilliant, but it’s even better after a row,” Ron finally admitted. All of the brothers roared with laughter as a horrified look came over Harry’s face.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Harry?” Bill asked.</p><p>Harry looked at Ron. “You mean to tell me that all that bickering during seven years at Hogwarts could have just been foreplay for the pair of you?”</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way…” Ron said, the liquor finally catching up with him. The entire table roared with laughter. </p><p>They were warned by the server to quiet things down or they’d get kicked out, so they decided to finish the round on the table and head back to the Burrow for the night. </p><p>“Let’s play some night quidditch!” Charlie suggested when they got outside.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” said Percy.</p><p>“Or we could all try and play Ron at chess. Maybe one of us can actually beat him for once,” Bill suggested.</p><p>“Nah, he somehow gets sharper when he’s drunk,” Harry said, shaking his head.</p><p>They continued walking down the lane as George used his loudest sing-song voice. “Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A New Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: A New Flow<br/>“Mum? “Mum!” Rose was running frantic all over the house. Ron was sitting on the couch reading the Prophet when he looked up to find her running down the stairs.</p><p>“Dad, where’s Mum?” she said urgently. </p><p>“She went to take Hugo to Luna’s to play with the twins. What’s wrong?” Ron asked.</p><p>“I really need Mum, when will she be back?” Rose pressed. </p><p>“Well, you know how Luna can be. I’m sure I can help you. What’s going on?” </p><p>“No, Dad I don’t think you can. I really need Mum, please!” she was sounding more and more desperate.</p><p>“Rose-”</p><p>“I’ve gotten my first period and I don’t have anything that I need! I don’t even know what I should use! I just shoved a whole bunch of toilet paper in my knickers so that I don’t ruin them, please, Dad, I need Mum!” Rose was on the verge of tears. </p><p>“Whoa, Rose, honey calm down, it’s going to be alright. Let’s go upstairs and see what your Mum has in the bathroom to help with, okay?” Ron had gotten up and walked over to his daughter, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her upstairs.</p><p>If he was being honest, he had no bloody clue of what to do, either. He and Hermione had talked recently about how she thought Rose was going to get her first period soon. She’d even made a mental note to go to the store and purchase supplies for her, but then never got around to it.</p><p>They walked into Ron and Hermione’s bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom, and Ron bent down to search under the sink. Sure enough, he found a box labelled ‘tampons’ and a package labeled ‘panty liners.’</p><p>“Which one do you need?” he asked his daughter.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rose whimpered. “I thought Mum said she used one more for the day and the other at night, but I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Well, these ones look like they stick to your knickers while these...er…” he did not want to have any conversation about inserting something into his daughter’s private area. </p><p>“I guess I’ll use one of these,’ Rose took the package of pads. Thank Merlin, Ron said to himself. Rose went back to the kid’s bathroom as Ron sat on the side of the tub. Then he remembered that Hermione would sometimes take a potion to help with the pain. He got up to search the potion cabinet. He picked up the bottle labeled, ‘menstrual potion’. </p><p>Ron went to wait for Rose to come out of the bathroom. She finally opened the door. “Rose, I found some potion if you’re having er, cramps or anything. Do you need some?” </p><p>Rose was taken aback, and in true pms fashion, snapped at her father, “Why would I need that!” She immediately realized how harsh it sounded and apologized. “Er, sorry Dad. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</p><p>“It’s fine, honey, I remember when Mum was your age,” he chuckled at the thought.</p><p>“Thanks for your help,” Rose leaned in and hugged her father. Ron was slightly surprised as thirteen year olds didn’t really think it was cool to hug their parents anymore.</p><p>Rose went back to her room as Ron walked back downstairs and got back to the Prophet. Twenty minutes later, Hermione came through the fireplace.</p><p>“Sorry about that. You know how Luna can be.” Hermione walked over and sat next to her husband, kissing him on the cheek. “I didn’t miss anything while I was gone, did I?” Hermione had a habit of asking that question since the kids were born. Whether she was gone two minutes or two days, it had become a thing that she did.</p><p>Ron continued browsing the paper as he said, “Oh, nothing much. Just Rose coming downstairs in a frantic state because she’d gotten her first period. Don’t worry, though, I helped her find your stuff and she borrowed one of those sticky pad things. She’s fine now.”</p><p>Hermione gaped at her husband. “She WHAT?” She immediately got up and took off up the stairs to check in on her daughter. Ron shrugged as he watched her go.</p><p>“I had it under control…”</p><p>************************</p><p>	Hermione knocked gently on Rose’s door. “Rose? It’s me, can I come in?”<br/>	“Yeah, Mum,” she heard Rose say. When Hermione opened the door and walked into Rose’s room, she continued, “Hi, Mum. I know Dad probably told you what happened, but it’s fine now! We figured it out.”</p><p>	“I feel awful that I wasn’t here when you needed me.” Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“Well, Mum, if you think about it, the chances of me actually being home for it were really low considering I’m at Hogwarts ten months out of the year,” Rose reasoned.</p><p>	Hermione chuckled. “That’s true. It’s not like there’s a time table where you know exactly when it’s going to happen. Wouldn’t that make everyone’s lives so much easier?”</p><p>	“Wait, so how often is this supposed to happen again?” Rose asked.</p><p>	“Once a month for what seems like the rest of your life,” Hermione said seriously.</p><p>	“You can’t be serious!” Rose said in disbelief.</p><p>	“I wish I wasn’t, but I am. It doesn’t end until you hit this thing called menopause, or you get pregnant-”</p><p>	“Which is never going to happen,” Ron said from the doorway.</p><p>	“DAD!” Rose groaned in partial embarrassment. </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and waved Ron off, who continued onto wherever he was going with a chuckle. “Do you have any other symptoms? Cramps, bloating, random mood swings or cravings?” She turned her attention back to her daughter.</p><p>“No, not really,” Rose said thoughtfully. “Although, I did kind of snap at Dad out of nowhere earlier, but I apologized! He said something about remembering when you were this age.”</p><p>“Oh, he did, did he?” Hermione raised her eyebrows in mock concern. “Well, what do you say we go to the store and get you stocked up on supplies? Then we can go get a late lunch after?”</p><p>“Okay,” Rose agreed. “Thanks, Mum,” she leaned in and hugged her mother before they made their way downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A Surprise Twist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ron and Hermione conceive a third child? AU if you want there to be one, or Canon if you think they suffered a miscarriage. My personal headcanon? The latter. I'm sorry if that's depressing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: A Surprise Twist<br/>Hermione’s period was late, and she’d been starting to feel some of those early pregnancy symptoms. She finished brushing her teeth and was about to get into bed having already put five year old Rose and three year old Hugo to bed. As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Ron pulling the covers back, about to climb in himself. </p><p>“Ron,” she said slowly as she walked over and sat on the side, facing him, “I think I might be pregnant.”</p><p>Ron looked at Hermione. “Really? What makes you think that?”</p><p>“Well, my period’s two weeks late, and I’m having that weird aversion to eggs again. Not to mention my breasts have been extra sore and I’ve been more tired than normal.”</p><p>“Do you want to do the spell and check?” Ron asked her.</p><p>“I- Yes, I think we should.” Hermione laid down and said the spell with her wand hovering over her stomach. Sure enough, there was a faint purple glow, indicating that she was indeed pregnant.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Ron said, leaning in to kiss his wife. “A third baby… How far along do you think you are?”</p><p>“About six weeks, I think. Ron, the glow was much fainter than with Rose and Hugo…” Hermione said worriedly.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s fine, love, but we can make an appointment with the medi-witch tomorrow just in case.”</p><p>“She probably won’t want to see me until I’m at least eight weeks. You can barely hear a heartbeat at six weeks.”</p><p>“Well, let’s owl and see what she says.” </p><p>Hermione sat up and leaned into her husband. Even though it was completely unexpected, she couldn’t help the smile that had grown across her face after he’d reassured her. “What do you think the family will say when we tell them?” she asked.</p><p>“Reckon they’ll be shocked. We were pretty set on only having two.” Ron said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Harry will probably say we’re just trying to be like him,” Hermione chuckled softly. “You know, it’d be fun to make them work for this announcement, you know? Create some sort of riddle or poem and see who can crack it first.” </p><p>“That could be fun,” Ron nodded. Maybe even make cute shirts for Rose and Hugo with clues on them. Something subtle, and not obvious.”</p><p>Hermione smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. “Well, we are two for two for perfect kids, so what’s one more.”</p><p>“Hey, if Harry and Ginny can do it, we can too. It’ll just make life that much better with more love to go around.” </p><p>“I love you,” Hermione said to Ron.</p><p>“And I love you,” he returned as he leaned in to kiss her. They proceeded to celebrate in a way that, had Hermione not already been pregnant, surely could have resulted in the same outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. What I like About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What I Like About You<br/>Hermione always loved the holidays. Especially spending them at the Burrow with all of Ron’s siblings and their significant others. It was always so warm and cozy and welcoming. Something felt missing this year though, since Ron and Harry weren’t there.</p><p>Their Auror squad had gotten called out two days ago and no one was sure when they’d be back. Ron was insistent it’d be quick and they’d be back in time to kiss at midnight. It would be their only New Year’s Eve as an engaged couple after all. Hermione looked down to admire the ring on her finger and then slammed the rest of her drink to try and avoid the emptiness of him not being there.</p><p>“Oi! Cheer up, Hermione, I know we’re not Ron, but we’re still good company,” George joked.</p><p>“I never said you weren’t. But you’ve nothing to complain about since Angelina’s here with you. Ginny and I may have to kiss each other at midnight since our boys just had to be called out on a mission.” Hermione grabbed another Butterbeer and poured an extra shot of firewhiskey in it.</p><p>“Oh, I bet Harry and Ron would just love that, wouldn’t they?” George sniggered as Ginny through a pillow at him.</p><p>“Not wasting any time tonight, are you Hermione?” Ginny asked her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hermione said.</p><p>“Looks like you’re planning on getting pissed. If that’s the case, then I want in! Wish you would have told me.”</p><p>“I haven’t had that much! It’s only my third butterbeer…” Hermione defended.</p><p>“Yeah, with a shot of firewhiskey in it,” Ginny laughed.</p><p>Hermione fixed Ginny one of the same, and then poured two additional shots for them. “Well, catch up then!” She handed her the butterbeer and shot. They clinked shot glasses and drank.</p><p>Angelina laughed. “Hermione, I don’t think she can catch up if you keep drinking with her!”</p><p>Hermione waved her off. “Don’t spoil what little fun I can have without Ron tonight,” Hermione said as she took a long drink of her Butterbeer.</p><p>George raised his eyebrows. “What fun would you normally have with Ron tonight?” </p><p>“I am not drunk enough to tell you that, George!” Hermione said.</p><p>	“That sounds like a challenge to me,” he whispered to Angelina. </p><p>Not that George had to do much, since Ginny wasted no time trying to catch up to Hermione, who was trying to stay ahead of her. By 11:30, both girls were pretty well gone, and George took an opening to see if he could get Hermione to crack.</p><p>“So, Hermione, what would you and Ron be up to if he were here?” George asked as Angelina nudged him in the side. Hermione didn’t notice as she looked around the room to notice who was left. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone up to bed, and Bill and Fleur had taken Victoire home. It was just Ginny, George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey.</p><p>“We’d be here of course!” she said with a slight drunken slur.</p><p>“Well, yeah but what about after?” George goaded.</p><p>“Oh, well we’d floo back to our flat! And then depending how tired we were, we’d ring in the New Year the right way. Just like last year,” Hermione’s face broke out into a goofy grin.</p><p>George gasped a fake gasp as he said, “Miss Granger couldn’t possibly be talking about,” he looked around before whispering, “sex!”</p><p>Ginny dissolved into a fit of laughter as Hermione looked at him like he was stupid. “Well, of course! What else would I be talking about? Your brother is quite talented, you know. I bet you couldn’t last longer than twenty minutes!” she said as she took another drink. She kept going, not having any clue that the back door had opened and two newcomers had arrived. “I prefer it when he’s on top. That way I get to see his arms prop himself up over me, or hold my own arms over my head so I can’t touch him. His arms are so sexy, you know? The way his scars swirl around his muscles...and you should see how hot it is when they flex as he’s-”</p><p>Hermione was abruptly cut off by the clearing of a throat. Everyone turned to see Ron and Harry standing in the doorway. When Hermione turned she saw Ron standing there looking exhausted and his face was beet red. “Ron! You’re home! You made it home in time for New Year’s!” She ran back to him and jumped into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. “Er, yeah, missed you,” he said softly to her. </p><p>She took his hand and pulled him over to the couch where Harry had gone. Ginny was already sitting on his lap. “I was just telling them what we’d do if you were here, and now you are!” Hermione started giggling.</p><p>Ron gave George a look. “How much has she had to drink?”</p><p>“Enough to tell us about your stamina, little brother. Oh, and apparently your arms are a major turn on,” George said as everyone but Ron laughed. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t deny that he loved drunk Hermione. He planned on taking her home just after midnight for what he knew would be a wild night, not that he’d be giving his family any additional details.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Any Day Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any Day Now<br/>Hermione waddled up the stairs and into their bedroom. She knew she’d need to use the bathroom, since her unborn baby was constantly pushing on her bladder, and Hermione was hoping it would be one less trip in the middle of the night. Who was she kidding? It wouldn’t be. She’d have to pee again in an hour.</p><p>She sighed audibly as she continued about her business, noticing her swollen feet, and then the fact that she could barely reach over to the sink to brush her teeth because her belly was so big. Hermione was resisting the urge to shout in frustration as her eyes welled with unwelcome tears. She’d read the books, she knew that this should be expected, but it didn’t make it any easier. And she still had fourteen more days before Rose was due. </p><p>Hermione waddled out of the bathroom, feeling like she could barely fit through the door and headed to the bed. There he was, her perfect specimen of a husband, with a contented look on his face. “Must be nice,” she grumbled as she pulled the sheets back and got in beside him. </p><p>“What must be nice?” Ron shut the baby book he was reading and looked at her. </p><p>“Being able to lay there in your own normal body, with nothing growing inside of you and making you look and feel like a beached whale!” Hermione slammed her hands down on the bed, giving up at trying to pull the covers over her. She noticed Ron trying to hide an amused look on his face. “Is this all really funny to you?” she shot him a death glare.</p><p>“Of course not!” he said. “Well, I mean it sort of is,” he got up and moved to the end of the bed, picking up one of her feet to massage it.</p><p>“What do you mean it ‘sort of is.’ I’m eight and a half months pregnant, Ron! I’m completely uncomfortable, I’m stuck on bed rest because the Healer thinks it’s best. I can’t even go to work and be distracted! So I try and do what I can here, but it’s not the same!”</p><p>“Hermione, love, you’re on bed rest because we’re trying to avoid any distress to the baby. You know that the scar tissue is preventing any more growth, which is fine, but the more stress you cause yourself, the more stressed the baby is going to be.”</p><p>“I’m not stressed, though! All of this is just making me fixate on how awful this part of pregnancy is.”</p><p>“Mione, don’t say that,” Ron said as he switched feet. “I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re going through, but you know I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel more comfortable.”</p><p>“Maybe stop laughing at my pain. That’d be a start,” Hermione glared at him.</p><p>This made Ron actually laugh. “I’m not laughing at your pain. Are you hearing yourself? I’m laughing because of how moody all of this is making you! One moment you’re loving all of it, the next moment you’re calling yourself a beached whale. Which you are not, by the way. You are beautiful and glowing and we’re about to have a baby, Hermione. It’s all so spectacular!” Ron said, his eyes shining with excitement.</p><p>The look on his face made Hermione immediately soften. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” <br/>She motioned her arms for him to come back. So Ron pulled the covers up over her feet before going back to his side of the bed and laying down next to her.</p><p>“We’re going to be parents in two weeks,” Ron said as he leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>“Hopefully earlier,” Hermione grinned back at him. </p><p>“I’d be okay with that. I can’t wait to meet her.” Ron said as he placed his hand on her belly.</p><p>“Me either. I love you,” she said to him.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Ron said as he turned off the lights. “Now I know you’re not sleeping well, so let’s try and get some sleep, yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Competitive Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not Romione, but a fluffy Weasley Sibling Fic :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Competitive Brotherhood<br/>Ginny was sitting on the sidelines with Hermione and Fleur, watching the insane events that Bill had constructed along with Harry for Charlie, George and Ron. They were currently competing for the title of Victoire’s favorite uncle. Vic was sitting on her dad’s shoulders watching the action in front of her eyes.</p><p>Harry and Bill had structured the events to allow the siblings to show off their strengths and skills for Victoire. The first task was to score five goals in a row on the makeshift Quidditch pitch with their Quaffles. It was ironic because all three of them were not chasers, so they were all at the same disadvantage there. Then, they had to run to the pond and attempt to make the biggest splash with a cannonball as they could muster. After that, Vic would take a hippogriff ride on each of their shoulders, and the final event consisted of picking the best snack out of the pantry, where Vic would choose which was the best offering.</p><p>Victoire was enjoying being treated like a princess as she watched her uncles throw quaffles into the rings, and was giggling with glee as she watched the splashes. They were currently taking turns carrying her around on their backs, making ridiculous noises to make it feel more like a ride than just simply carrying her. </p><p>While the hippogriff event was taking place, Percy walked out into the yard and up to Ginny. “What’s going on?” he asked.</p><p>Ginny looked over to him. “Oh, they’re just trying to win Vic’s affection. They want to be deemed the favorite uncle,” Ginny rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I forgot that was happening today.” Percy said as he watched them make fools of themselves.</p><p>“Why aren’t you out there with them?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>“They asked me, but I’m clearly the only sane one. You can’t win a three year old’s affection like that. Besides, why does there even have to be a favorite?”</p><p>“You’re just saying that because you don’t have a chance,” Ginny teased.</p><p>“And you’re just saying that because you’re the only Weasley aunt and by default win that title,” Percy scoffed. They watched the guys run into the kitchen now and grab a snack for Victoire.</p><p>“So, what are the standings, then?” Percy asked.</p><p>“Well, George one the Quaffle toss, Charlie was superior with the cannonball splash, and it looks like Ron won the hippogriff ride.”</p><p>They watched as Ron, Charlie and George re-emerged from the house and presented Victoire with their offerings. </p><p>“Oh, Ron is ze clear winner here. That is Victoire’s absolute favorite snack,” Fleur said. Sure enough, the gleeful laugh rang out across the meadow when Ron offered Vic his treat. They all watched as Ron’s hands shot up in the air, victorious.</p><p>The Weasley siblings, Harry and Victoire walked over to the spectator group and Bill said to Victoire, “Alright, Vic, you watched your uncles play those games. Now it’s time to tell everyone who your favorite uncle is.”</p><p>Victoire looked at each of her uncles before she finally pointed to the one everyone was least expecting. “Uncle Percy!” she shouted.</p><p>Everyone had a shocked look on their face as Ron, George and Charlie all shouted different forms of ‘what?!’ and ‘how?’</p><p>Bill couldn’t help but laugh. “Why did you choose Percy, sweetheart? He didn’t play in the games like George, Ron and Charlie.”</p><p>“Percy reads me da best bedtime stories!” Victoire said as she ran over to hug her Uncle Percy. “But I love ALL my uncles.” Everyone collapsed into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Ah, the logic of a three year old,” Ginny said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Flower Gleam and Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Rose burst into the office where Ron was working on some reports for the Aurors. He’d stayed on part time as a strategist and he had to get those notes done for a raid they were planning to make in the morning. </p><p>“Hi, sweetheart!” he said, looking up from his work.</p><p>“Can we watch Rapunzel? Pleaseeee?” Rose asked as Ron was about to open his mouth to explain that he had really important work to do. But then, Rose gave him the look. The one where her bottom lip pouted and her eyebrows scrunched as her eyes had that puppy dog look.</p><p>He couldn’t say no to her. “Well, alright, Rosie, but then it’ll be bedtime for you, or Mummy will be upset.” Ron got up and lifted her up as they exited the room and went downstairs. </p><p>“Will you braid my hair like hers, too?” Rose asked hopefully. One hand held her hairbrush as the other held a hairband and fake flower barrettes. </p><p>He set her down on the couch as he put the DVD in for the countless time. It was either that or Princess and the Frog that Rose was currently obsessed with. The music started and Flynn Rider’s narration began as Rose clambered into Ron’s lap. He began brushing her hair before he twisted the hair into a braid similar to the one Rapunzel sported in the movie. He tied the end of it as Rose’s squeals of laughter could be heard as Maximus chased after the crown and Flynn, and he carefully placed the flower barrettes in her hair. </p><p>When there was a lull in the movie, Rose turned to Ron and said, “I wish my hair was blonde like Rapunzel’s.”</p><p>“But you have beautiful red hair, Rosie. That’s what makes you, you. And Rapunzel’s blonde hair is what makes her, her.”</p><p>Rose gave him a sad look. She was wearing her Rapunzel nightdress, and her hair was braided just like hers, and she was hugging her Pascal stuffy. Ah, well, a simple color changing charm was innocent enough as he lifted his wand and turned her hair blonde. He paused the movie before he said, “Go look in the mirror, Rose bud.”</p><p>She scampered off to the bathroom and he turned to see Hermione in the doorway. “Since when do you braid hair?” she asked him.</p><p>Ron shrugged. “Mum taught me to do Ginny’s hair when we were growing up.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at the thought. “Well, it’s a good skill seeing as I’d be completely useless when it comes to hairstyles. I can’t do much with mine.” She ran her fingers through her own bushy mane. “Did you finish your work, then?” </p><p>“No,” Ron said.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>	“I’ll do it after Rose goes to sleep. I’m almost done, it’ll be fine. Hey, weren’t you supposed to keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t disturb me anyways?” Ron asked her.</p><p>Hermione looked at him guiltily. She was working from the kitchen while Ron was supposed to be playing in the living room. “I must have gotten caught up in my work. I didn’t even hear the movie start.”</p><p>“Ah, well, no matter,” Ron said as Rose came running back to the room. </p><p>“Daddy made my hair blonde! Mummy look, I’m Rapunzel!”</p><p>“I see that sweetheart!”</p><p>“Come watch with us, Mummy?” Rose asked as Ron also looked at her hopefully.</p><p>“Oh, alright,” Hermione said as she made her way to the couch. Even though they’d seen Tangled about a hundred times, family movie nights would never get old.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Care for a Smoke?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy held up a pack of something and looked right at Lily and Rose. “I dare you two to go downstairs with some of these and make your parents think you’re smoking.”</p><p>“What are they?” Fourteen year old Rose asked.</p><p>“Candy Cigarettes. They’re just sugar, but if you hold them like they’re real cigarettes and pretend to take a puff, you’ll throw them for a right loop since they’re magicked to produce smoke,” Teddy said with a wicked grin.</p><p>“Now this I have to see!” said James.</p><p>“What do you think, Lil?” Rose asked.</p><p>“You know I’m always up for trying something!” Lily responded.</p><p>“Brilliant! Shall we get into prime watching position, boys?” Teddy looked to James, Albus, and Hugo, and they all made their way downstairs. He tossed the girls the packet of candy cigarettes on his way out.</p><p>Rose and Lily discussed their plan of action, and when they deemed the elapsed time acceptable, they made their way down the stairs. Lily walked into the kitchen first, with a single candy cigarette in one hand.</p><p>“Mum, Dad! Look what Rose got me hooked on at school this year. These things are brilliant!” Lily said with a wide grin.</p><p>The four adults looked at what she was holding, and then the pairs eyed each other. “Lily, that better not be what I think it is,” Harry warned as Ginny said,</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you say ‘hooked on’?”</p><p>Rose took that as her cue as she walked in pretending to fumble with one of her own with the box still in her hand. “Lily! I told you not to tell them what we were up to!” She pretended to look horrified at being caught.</p><p>“Rose Granger Weasley what in the bloody hell do you think you’re playing at?” Hermione said with a look on her face that Ron hadn’t seen since he’d accused Crookshanks of murdering Scabbers.</p><p>“What, Mum? All the cool kids at Hogwarts are doing it.” Rose said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Young lady, you are fourteen years old. We’ve gone over the health risks of what smoking can do. Absolutely not!” Hermione looked murderous, so Ron decided to step in.</p><p>“Rose, your Mum’s right. And dragging your cousin into this? She’s only twelve! You both are far too young to even think about something like that. Give me the rest of the pack in your hand.” Rose made to hide the pack, but then Ron said firmly, “Now.” </p><p>“Ugh, fine. Spoil all our Hogwarts fun! Honestly, you got into more trouble then we could even think of in our whole seven years!” Rose pouted convincingly.</p><p>“Yes, because it’s not like we were trying to save the world or anything,” Harry chimed in.</p><p>“Don’t be so melodramatic Uncle Harry,” Rose said sarcastically.</p><p>“Rose!” Hermione scolded her rudeness as Ron took the pack from her hand and looked at it. When the realization came over him that it was candy, Lily and Rose broke out into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Very funny, girls,” Ron said as he tossed the pack over to Harry.</p><p>“Candy cigarettes?” Harry said as he read the label. “I haven’t seen those in years. Where’d you find these? And where’d you find a pack that actually creates smoke?”</p><p>	Rose shrugged her shoulders as Lily said, “I dunno. Teddy dared us to use them.”</p><p>“Lily!” they heard Teddy yell from the other room as the boys came in. “You weren’t supposed to give me away!”</p><p>“I should have known,” said Ginny as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Everyone chuckled until Hermione said, “While that was an amusing prank, we should go over why smoking is bad for you since everyone’s here.” Her suggestion was met with loud groans as the kids were climbing over each other to make a quick exit from the room.</p><p>“Well, now we know how to get them all to leave us in peace in the future,” laughed Ron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Babbling Babies & Belles of the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, Hugo, it’s time to get you ready to spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley,” Ron said as Hugo cooed at him. “I know, you love your Grammie and Grampie don’t you,” he chuckled as Hugo gave the most adorable little baby giggle. </p><p>“What are you excited to do tonight when you’re there?” Ron asked as if Hugo could answer him. Hugo was smiling and began babbling at Ron, almost sounding like he was actually telling him everything he was going to do when he went to the Burrow. His baby talk inflected at different points, and Ron couldn’t help but smile at his son as he was finishing the packing of his overnight bag. Rose was already set to go downstairs, where she was playing in the living room. </p><p>“Sounds like you’re going to have quite the night!” Ron said as he lifted up Hugo into his arms. He saw Hugo’s face light up and his babbling became more frantic when Ron turned around to see Hermione standing at the door.</p><p>Ron also broke out into his own lopsided grin as he said, “How long have you been standing there, love?”</p><p>“Long enough to hear the most interesting of conversations,” Hermione said as she looked at him lovingly. Her heart was melting at the sight of her two favorite men. </p><p>“Ah, well, you know we had to make sure he knows what’s okay and not okay to do when he’s at the Burrow. It was a good thing we had that talk, too, it sounds like he’s been getting away with all sorts of mischief when he’s with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley.” Ron laughed at the thought of it, as Hermione leaned into to kiss him, and then Hugo.</p><p>“Oh, he’s always a good boy for your parents,” she said as they heard a whoosh come from downstairs.</p><p>“Grammie! Grampie!” they hear Rose shout.</p><p>“I’ll go downstairs and meet them while you get ready. I’ll be back up in a mo’ ” Ron told her as she nodded.</p><p>So Ron went downstairs and met his parents, making sure they had everything they needed overnight as he kissed both children goodbye and told them to be good. He arranged a time to pick them up tomorrow, and watched them floo away. </p><p>When he returned upstairs to get dressed for the Auror ball that evening, he saw Hermione struggling as she was pulling on some sort of form fitting undergarment. He leaned against the door jamb as he said, “Hermione, love, why are you trying to torture yourself by putting that on. It can’t be comfortable!”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, Ron, it’s only meant to make things appear a bit...smoother. It’ll make my gown look more flattering. I was a bit ambitious in thinking I could wear something so form-fitting only a few months after having Hugo. I should’ve remembered from after Rose.”</p><p>“Hermione, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re bloody gorgeous, and I saw you in that gown without that on. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” He walked over and drew her in for a long kiss. </p><p>“I know, but it makes me feel better about the way that I look. I already feel better than I did after I had Rose.” she said as she leaned into his embrace.</p><p>“That’s good, but you know you’ll always be beautiful to me. Are you sure we really have to go?”</p><p>“Of course we do! Harry would kill us if we didn’t show up, and then there’s that small detail of your strategy skills being honored tonight as well,” Hermione said with a sincere smile. “Now, we need to get dressed or we’ll be late.”</p><p>She tried to pull away, but Ron held her firmly. “Only if we can leave early and I can have my way with you tonight,” he said seductively.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Hermione teased him with a wink as she broke free from his embrace and continued about her business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Date Crashing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron walked into his and Hermione’s favorite Italian restaurant. It was their go-to place in London when they wanted to reminisce their trip to Italy where Ron proposed all those years ago. They were planning to celebrate their anniversary and Ron was meeting her at the restaurant. He wanted to surprise her with a bottle of wine that would be ready and waiting for her when she arrived. </p><p>As the hostess showed him to his table, he noticed a familiar pair at another table across the room from him. Luckily, they hadn’t noticed him because they were too busy being all lovey-dovey with each other. Ron decided he’d make an attempt to ruin their evening after he ordered Hermione’s favorite cabaret. </p><p>It was becoming uncanny with how often Ron was bumping into Teddy and Victoire. The first time was at the Burrow in Ginny’s old bedroom, where he’d interrupted their snog. Then he caught them out at the Leaky Cauldron last week, and now it seemed Teddy had chosen to take her out on a nice, romantic date. Well, at least he was trying. He saw how their eyes shone as they smiled and talked and he wondered if that’s what other people saw in him and Hermione before they were too stupid to realize they were in love with each other.</p><p>The waiter cleared his throat and Ron looked up. “Er, sorry,” he said.</p><p>“It’s fine, sir, can I get you anything while you wait?” he asked.</p><p>“A bottle of the Bordeaux Cab, please. My wife should be joining me shortly,” Ron said.</p><p>The waiter nodded and gave him a look as he looked from Ron to the table he’d been staring at earlier.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind that. That’s actually my niece over there on a date with her boyfriend. Had no idea they’d be here tonight.” Ron explained as the waiter nodded in understanding. When he walked away, Ron got up to say hello.</p><p>“We really ought to stop running into each other like this.” Ron said as he approached.</p><p>“Uncle Ron! What are you doing here, of all places?” Victoire asked. She was clearly shocked to see him.</p><p>“I could ask you two the same question,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, well, Harry suggested this place when I asked,” Teddy said with a blush.</p><p>“Ah. Did Harry also mention that he, Ginny, Hermione and I love this place because it reminds of the trip we took to Italy back in ‘99?”</p><p>“Er, no, he didn’t,” Teddy said as Vic laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, Hermione and I come here for our anniversary every year.”</p><p>	“Oh, I forgot! Happy Anniversary, Uncle Ron!” Vic and Teddy said.<br/>Ron pretended to look appalled. “How could our flower girl AND our ring bearer forget our anniversary. I’m insulted,” he said with a smirk. </p><p>“I was only a baby, Uncle Ron,” Victoire said with an eye roll.</p><p>“Yeah, and I wasn’t much older,” Teddy agreed. “I think Aunt Hermione’s here!” he said as he waved to her.</p><p>“Ah, yes, well I won’t bother you on your date anymore. Vic, you’ll let me know if Teddy doesn’t treat you right?”</p><p>	“Of course, Uncle Ron,” Vic said.</p><p>“Good! And maybe you and I should compare schedules so I don’t keep crashing your dates, Ted.” Ron laughed as Teddy and Vic looked slightly embarrassed. Now, I’ve got a date of my own to get to. See you Sunday!” He said as he walked back to his table to greet Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Godfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready, love?” Ron asked as Hermione was coming down the stairs with Rose.</p><p>	“Yes, we were just trying to use the toilet one more time,” Hermione explained as Rose toddled over to Ron, raising her arms to be picked up. Potty training was a tricky business. </p><p>	“Alright, I’ll take Rose and meet you over there?” Ron asked as Hermione nodded. A few minutes later they were at Bill &amp; Fleur’s for dinner. </p><p>By the time Hermione flooed in, Rose had gone off to play with Victoire and Dominique. She joined Ron, Bill and Fleur at the table as Fleur said. “Hello, Hermione! ‘Ow are you feeling?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine. The morning sickness has subsided now, so I’m much better than a few weeks ago.” Hermione rubbed her belly as Ron put his arm around her shoulder. She was five months along.</p><p>They fell into easy conversation as the girls played in the other room. </p><p>“Will you be finding out the gender?” Bill asked them after a while.</p><p>“Yes, we have an appointment next week.” Hermione said. “Bill, there was actually something we wanted to ask you,” she said as she looked at Ron.</p><p>“Sure, is everything alright?” Bill looked between the two.</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Ron said. “We were just wondering. Harry and Ginny are Rose’s godparents, and we were...well, we were wondering if you and Fleur would be the baby’s godparents? Can’t have Harry and Ginny claim the title for both kids,” Ron said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I- yeah-” Bill looked at Fleur who nodded vigorously. “Of course! We’d be honored!” Bill said as he got up to hug his brother and Hermione. </p><p>He’d never expected to be asked by Ron as he always assumed Ron was closer to Harry and Ginny, and then George. Percy and George had asked each other, and their wives’ siblings, and Harry had asked Ron and Hermione for James, and Neville for Albus.  Bill and Fleur had asked Fleur’s sister for Dominique, and Charlie was Victoire’s, even though there was an unspoken agreement that Ron and Hermione would take her if anything happened. Everyone knew that Charlie wasn’t going to be one to settle down, but they wanted him to be involved with the chaos somehow. </p><p>“Why do you look so surprised?” Hermione asked Bill, who still had a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>“I guess we assumed you’d ask Harry and Ginny again, or George, since Ron works closely with him at the shop.” </p><p>“George can barely handle Fred as it is,” Ron laughed. </p><p>“You both were the obvious choice for us,” Hermione explained. “You’ve helped us out in many tough situations, and aside from Harry and Ginny, you two are the ones we’d trust without a doubt with the kids if anything were to happen.”</p><p>Fleur was tearing up, and even Bill cleared his throat. “Thank you both.”</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot,” Ron said as he reached into Rose’s bag. “We got you these to wear at the next Sunday dinner.” he tossed two t-shirts at Bill that had the words ‘Best Godparents Ever’ on them. </p><p>Bill laughed. “Do Harry and Ginny have their own?”</p><p>“Nope, just for you. We haven’t had any good family competitions in a while, so I thought this might be a fun way to- What’s the phrase you used, Hermione?” Ron asked her.</p><p>“...Poke the bear?” she finished.</p><p>“Yes! That’s it!”</p><p>Bill shook his head. “This is all on you if things go south.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Uno!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair Warning: This is very smutty and NSFW. Don't read if you want the game Uno ruined forever. (or maybe not, your choice)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really want to marry you, Ronald, but I swear if you beat me in UNO one more time I will smash this ring.” Hermione said in complete frustration.</p><p>	It was a cold and rainy Sunday afternoon, and they still had a few hours before they needed to be at the Burrow for dinner. They’d been playing through a variety of muggle games, and Ron was on a lucky streak, which was infuriating to Hermione.</p><p>	“Oh, come on, Hermione it’s just a game!” Ron said through a loving laugh.</p><p>	“Well, it’s just not fun when you win all the time!” Hermione crossed her arms around her waist and blew the hair out of her face.</p><p>	“What if we changed the rules, then?” Ron suggested.</p><p>	“How do you mean?” Hermione eyed him carefully.</p><p>	Ron thought for a moment. “What if when you play any of the draw cards, the recipient of the card can either draw the cards, or take one piece of clothing off instead?”</p><p>	“I’m not sure how that would make it easier for me to win,” Hermione said.</p><p>	“You wouldn’t have to draw as many cards that way. And considering that’s how I’ve won the last, what is it, three times?”</p><p>	“Alright alright, it’s worth a try,” Hermione said as she dealt the cards.</p><p>	They began playing and Hermione set down the first +4 card, eyeing Ron for his choice. He stared back at her before deciding to shed his jumper. He played a +2 card on the next round and Hermione took off her socks. The game went on for a while longer, both choosing to draw for a bit, and Hermione had eventually played two more draw cards. Ron had shed his shirt and socks, leaving him only in his trousers and pants. Hermione had somehow remained unscathed up until this point. She had one card left to Ron’s two, and it was Ron’s turn. </p><p>He had a wicked grin on his face as he set down a WILD card and changed the color to blue, hoping she didn’t have that in her hand, which she didn’t. She looked at him for a moment, but didn’t draw anything.</p><p>“Well? What are you waiting for?” Ron asked.</p><p>“What if I only draw two cards, and take off all but one article of clothing?” Hermione suggested seductively.</p><p>“Sure, if you think that’ll help you win,” Ron said. He'd never say no to her taking off her clothes.</p><p>So Hermione drew two cards and then stripped down to her bra and knickers. She’d drawn a +4 WILD combo so she put that down first, changing the color to yellow.</p><p>Ron only had a blue left, so he took off his trousers to avoid drawing, and Hermione played her yellow card. She had him cornered. If he lost all his clothes, she’d win. If he chose to draw, she’d win. She had a wild in her hand that she’d been saving until the very end. She’d had it before, but wanted to see if she could break his resolve by distracting him by playing only in her knickers. </p><p>“Oh, sod it all,” he said as he lunged at her. His mouth met hers as his hands groped her breasts. Hermione grabbed at his back and let her hands trail down his body where she yanked down his pants. </p><p>Her mouth left his as she used her tongue to lick his body all the way down and took his dick in her mouth. Ron’s hands found her hair as he pushed her into him, allowing her to fully take him in her mouth. She was licking and sucking his tip when she felt his hands put her off of him and lay her on her back as he turned himself around and pulled her own knickers down.</p><p>He lowered his dick back into her mouth as his tongue found her center in between her folds. Hermione gasped with him in her mouth as her thighs tightened around his head. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them away slightly as he licked her eagerly. Hermione couldn’t help but buck her hips into him as she began to blow him even faster and harder than before. </p><p>It didn’t take long before they were both moaning into each other’s sex as they came hard. Hermione swallowed before slowly releasing him as he gave her center one more nuzzle, sending aftershocks through her system. The game lay forgotten underneath their naked bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU if Ron died in an auror mission, but we're just gonna go ahead and pretend it's a Halloween nightmare because Ron and Hermione deserve to grow old together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Without You<br/>	“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Granger-Weasley.”</p><p>	“But...I don’t understand. He wasn’t even in direct combat. He was supposed to be in the safehouse working strategy. That’s what he’d agreed on with the Aurors years ago.” Hermione was completely bewildered. Her husband couldn’t be dead. They’d taken all the extra precautions to make sure he’d be safe and always able to come home to her and the kids every night.</p><p>	“The safehouse was compromised and infiltrated. He fought valiantly. If there’s anything we can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask. Again, I’m-”</p><p>	“Harry. Where’s Harry?” Hermione cut him off. She didn’t want to hear him say he was sorry again.</p><p>“Harry? You mean, Mr. Potter?”</p><p>“Of course that’s who I mean! I need Harry,” was all Hermione could manage.</p><p>“O-Okay. I’ll go see.”</p><p>Hermione watched him go. She was in denial. It couldn’t be true. Harry would tell her it was all a misunderstanding. She knew he would. Hermione wasn’t sure how long she remained sitting in her office. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Just stared at the picture of her and Ron on her desk. “You can’t be gone. You promised.”</p><p>The door opened and Harry entered. “Hermione…” he had the same blank expression Hermione remembered from him after Sirius had gone through the veil.</p><p>“No. No, it can’t be-” she choked out. Harry couldn’t speak either, and only managed a slight nod before they both completely broke down. </p><p>The sheer weight alone of knowing he’d never walk through that door again was too much to handle. Hermione grieved for herself, as sporadic realizations crept into her mind. She’d never hear his laugh again, see the lopsided grin on his face, feel his lips against hers. He’d never be able to see the kids grow up. The kids. How was she going to tell the kids? Rose and Hugo were nine and seven. How do you tell a nine and seven year old that their dad isn’t coming home? That he wouldn’t be there to see them on the train when they went off to Hogwarts, among countless other moments that were still to come in their lives.</p><p>She finally looked at Harry, who had his arm around her shoulder, attempting to console her even as his own heart wrenched for his best friend. “How am I supposed to tell the kids?” she whispered, her voice cracking.</p><p>“We’ll find a way.” Harry stared blankly ahead. “Maybe we should tell the adults first. Molly and Arthur will know how to help.” Hermione nodded. “You won’t be alone, Hermione. I’m here. Ginny’s here. We’ll get through this somehow.”</p><p>Silent sobs ran down their face for a while longer until they both started to settle. At which point, Harry said, “We should probably head to the Burrow first.” He moved to gather Hermione’s things, and help her along. </p><p>It took all the strength in the world to walk to the floo. There could be no apparating right now, not in this state. She had to push through, though. For the kids. It’s what Ron would want.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Frozen<br/>	Hermione was bundled up in bed. It was the middle of January, and Hermione just couldn’t warm up. She’d even gotten up and grabbed two extra thick blankets to help, was wearing her fuzziest pajamas, and thick wool socks. The book she was reading lay forgotten on the nightstand because she needed to cocoon under the warmth of the blankets to stay warm.</p><p>	The door opened. “Hermione?” she heard Ron’s voice. He wasn’t supposed to be back from his mission for another two days.</p><p>“Ron? What are you doing home early?” she popped her head out from under the covers.</p><p>“We were relieved by another squad. I’m not complaining though. I missed you. Are you cold?” he asked, concerned when she huddled under the blankets again.</p><p>“Yes, I just can’t seem to warm up.” Hermione said through chattering teeth.</p><p>“Ah, well I think I can help with that. Ron began stripping out of his clothes and climbed into bed. “You have far too many layers on, love.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Less layers won’t help me stay warmer,” she admonished.</p><p>“It will if we’re trying to share body heat. That’s survival one on one, Hermione. You’ll stay warmer longer if you cuddle naked.” </p><p>“So, you’re telling me I need to strip down to become warmer?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Well, I’m keeping my socks on, still.”</p><p>Ron laughed. “Whatever you want, love.” He felt her somehow manage to undress while still covered in blankets, seeing random articles of clothing being thrown to the ground. Finally, she scooted back to him, and her frozen bum rubbed up against his blissfully warm frontside.</p><p>“Bollocks, Hermione you weren’t kidding!” Ron said with a start.</p><p>“I told you!” she whined. “Is it too much?”</p><p>“Of course not! Now c’mere,” Ron said as he pulled her back toward him. The length of her body now pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Hermione sunk into his warm body and sighed. “I’m so happy you’re home. I keep thinking it’s going to get easier, but it never seems to.”</p><p>Ron nuzzled her neck before kissing and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. “What do you say we celebrate my early arrival?” </p><p>“I think that sounds like a fabulous idea.” And suddenly, Hermione forgot all about being cold just a few moments before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Halloween's Over! It's Time for Christmas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Halloween’s Over, it’s Time for Christmas!<br/>	Hermione walked into the living room and couldn’t believe the sight that met her eyes. Hugo was covered in head to toe in red and green. He’d somehow managed to pull out all the Christmas decorations, and was trying to put them up all around the house.</p><p>“Hugo, what are you doing?” Hermione tried to keep her voice light.</p><p>“I’m decorating for Christmas, Mum! You told me I had to wait until after Halloween, and well, it’s after Halloween!” Nine year old Hugo was too smart for his own good.</p><p> It was November first. The pumpkins hadn’t even started to rot, the fall decorations were still hanging throughout the downstairs. And yet here her son was, hanging up stockings, and putting up snowmen and snow globes around the living room.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “It is after Halloween, isn’t it?” she asked him as he nodded his head eagerly. </p><p>As much as she wanted to leave the fall decorations up another few weeks before they started switching over to Christmas decorations, Hermione couldn’t say no to those blue eyes that were her husband’s through and through. She knew he’d been down a bit since Rose had gone to Hogwarts this year, and he was the only child at home right now.</p><p>“Alright, Hugo, would you like some help?” she asked him with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>“Really? Yes, Mum, please!” Hugo said excitedly as he jumped up and ran to hug her. </p><p>“Okay, well, how about we at least get started by putting away the fall things first?”</p><p>“Sure, yeah!” Hugo made to start moving around the living room, taking down various trinkets and signs. “Hey Mum, can’t we put up the Christmas tree, too?”</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t know, Hugo, it’s a bit early for that. Let’s wait a few weeks at least. We wouldn’t want to confuse your father too much when he gets home.”</p><p>“Oh, alright,” Hugo said looking crestfallen.</p><p>“But we could start writing Christmas cards for the family instead,” Hermione suggested, hating to see the sad look in her son’s eyes.</p><p>“Good thinking, Mum!” Hugo said as he continued about spreading his Christmas cheer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Liquid Candy Floss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Liquid Candy Floss<br/>	Ron had gone to take a nap after getting home from an auror mission on a Saturday afternoon. He was asleep on the couch when George had dropped by to give Hermione a product she’d agreed to test for his new adult line at Wheeze’s. </p><p>“ So this is a...flavored lubricant?” Hermione raised his eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Yes. Completely edible and safe. It also has a warming feature.” George had explained.</p><p>“So, you just want us to test it out? Make sure it is what it says it is?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Pretty much. Ron may not think so, but it’s completely safe. I wouldn’t be that cruel.”</p><p>“That’s why you asked me? You don’t think he’ll trust you?”</p><p>“He’s been rather hesitant about the whole adult line to begin with, so it’s safer if I go through you. Plus, you’ll give me a more realistic review. I need to get going though. Do let me know what you find after you’ve tested the product.” George let himself out as Hermione passed the bottle between her hands. </p><p>Ron had been gone for a week and Hermione figured, why not have some fun now? She opened the package, and walked over to where Ron was sleeping. He’d changed into those pajama pants that had the buttoned opening, and Hermione carefully worked her way into his pants and was able to free him of his confines. She poured a few drops in her hand, and began rubbing his limp form, feeling it grow hard in her hand. She knew it wouldn’t take long for that to happen. </p><p>She felt the liquid warm under her hand, and smelt the sweet smell of candy floss. It did smell good as she leaned in and took him in her mouth. If the candy floss scent or warming sensation hadn’t woken him up already, her mouth on his penis certainly brought him to full consciousness. “Hermione, what are you-”</p><p>“Shhh,” she cooed against his cock. “Doesn’t this feel good?” She was enjoying the taste of the product as she sucked hard on him.</p><p>“Ohhh, yeah, I’m not complaining,” he said as his hands got lost in her hair. She went back to working him with her mouth. It didn’t take long with the new product for him to release into her mouth. As she swallowed, she realized the lube had also magically made his cum taste of the same flavor. </p><p>Hermione smiled as she climbed onto him and kissed him on the mouth. “I love you,” she said.</p><p>“Love you too. Hey, why do you taste like candy floss?” he asked her.</p><p>“Oh, no reason…” she said. </p><p>“Wait a second...you were using one of George’s new products weren’t you,” he smirked playfully at her.</p><p>Her face flushed. “Maybe,” she said sheepishly.</p><p>Ron’s face beamed. “Brilliant! I didn’t think you’d want to try it.”</p><p>“What? George said he didn’t think you’d want to try it..he asked me to test it on you for...oh, you two planned this didn’t you?” she slapped him on the arm as Ron broke out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“Well, what’s the verdict, then?” he asked her.</p><p>“I think we could work it into our routine,” Hermione said with a saucy smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Slip Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cormac, what the FUCK were you thinking?” Ron was beyond furious right now. They had Nott, he was in custody, and McLaggen just let him slip away instead of staying on guard duty like he was told.</p><p>“How was I supposed to know that-” Cormac tried to pass blame like he always did.</p><p>“No. NO! Can you just fucking own up to the fact that you fucked up? For once in your sodding life actually admit that you made a fucking mistake!” </p><p>“Fine, Weasley, I messed up and he got away, are you happy now?” Cormac scoffed.</p><p>“No, I’m not fucking happy! Nott and his cronies have been targeting Muggleborns, and Hermione was on that list. Now she’s in even more danger because I’m the one who caught him, and he’s on the loose again!” Ron walked away at that point. </p><p>He sent a patronus to Harry to meet him in their office, and then sent a patronus to Hermione to make sure she was okay. He moved quickly down the hall to the life and made his way back to the Auror offices. Harry was waiting for him by the time he got there.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Harry asked impatiently.</p><p>“Cormac and his fucking incompetence,” Ron said walking straight to his desk. He looked at the notes on his desk. “We only have one chance to try and find him. Which of these other safe houses do you think he’d go to?”</p><p>“Are you sure he’s headed to a safe house?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Why hasn’t Hermione sent me a patronus back?” Ron was starting to get nervous.</p><p>“You don’t think..?” </p><p>	“Yeah, I do. We need to move quickly.” Ron gathered up the papers and shoved them in his pocket. “You go check her office and I’ll check the Burrow, and then the flat. Meet me there? Mum wanted her to stop by after work to discuss wedding plans.” </p><p>Harry nodded as he immediately left the room. Ron apparated to the Burrow. He walked into the house and saw Molly in the kitchen. “Mum, is Hermione here?”</p><p>“Hi, dear! No, she was earlier but she left maybe fifteen minutes ago.” Molly turned to look at her son. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Ron didn’t have time to explain. Hopefully Molly would forgive him later. He turned around and walked right back out of the house, immediately sending a patronus to Harry. “Flat. Now. Meet at apparition point.”</p><p>Ron was half surprised he was even able to conjure it. He had a bad feeling. His heart was racing, but he needed to keep his head on his shoulders. He turned on the spot and was in the alley around from their flat in a second. He moved out of the way and kept his guard up, looking for any traces of Dark magic. Harry appeared a few moments after him and they made their way around the corner and into the building.</p><p>They walked in and made their way quietly up the stairs, and Ron noticed the door to their flat was ajar. He looked at Harry who nodded and they entered. Ron cast a silent homenum revelio spell that told him three more people were in the flat. He looked at Harry and held up three fingers, and then mouthed ‘anti apparition.’ Harry moved his wand silently and placed the spell on the apartment so they couldn’t escape.</p><p>The living area was clear, and so was the kitchen, and Ron saw the bedroom door opened only a crack. They very rarely ever kept it closed and he knew in his gut she was in there. They needed to be careful with how they went about this because he had no idea what they might do. </p><p>Harry and Ron had gotten quite good at working together, and could communicate silently fairly well. They were going for a quiet approach. Ron peered in the crack of the door and saw Nott with his wand raised. </p><p>“...You’re coming with us, you disgusting filth. And that sorry excuse for a boyfriend will never find you. Dead or alive.”</p><p>Ron was shaking with fury. He just needed to open the door a bit more without them noticing and then he could get to her.</p><p>“Will you let go of me!” Hermione spat at whoever must have had her. Ron then heard a yelp and knew that was his cue. He opened the door enough and sent the body binding curse at Nott, who fell into the dresser, and then snatched his wand before he could do anymore.  Harry used expelliarmus on the other assailant, and cuffed him in the magical handcuffs that disabled any use of magic, with or without a wand.</p><p>Ron immediately ran to Hermione, who had a cut on her face and blood running down her leg. “Hermione! Thank Merlin you’re alright.” The wave of relief that hit him almost knocked him over. She fell into his arms as Harry looked on.</p><p>“I’ll take these two in, and will personally make sure everything goes smoothly this time.” Harry said as Ron gave him a look of appreciation. Harry dropped the anti-apparition charm, and took them both away.</p><p>Ron was tending to Hermione now. He’d gone to the bathroom to get dittany and other supplies to clean her wounds, and was putting extra safety wards back up around their flat. “Should we take you to St. Mungo’s? What did they do? How long were they here?”</p><p>“No, Ron, I’m fine,” Hermione said as Ron gave her a look. “Really. They’d only broken in a few minutes before you came in. I managed to fight them off at first, but they ended up cornering me. I was responding to your patronus when I heard the door open. How’d you know?”</p><p>“Well after I lost my shit on McLaggen I immediately went to Harry. He went to check your office, and I went to the Burrow when I didn’t get your patronus. Mum said you’d already left, and I had him meet me outside the flat. Hermione, this could have been really bad. You don’t know because I can’t tell you, but the stuff he’s done…” Ron took her in his arms and kissed her.</p><p>“I know. I’m okay, though. Your brilliant skills helped you act quickly.” She nuzzled closer into him. “I’m not sure about you, but I could really use a relaxing night tonight.” Hermione was playing it cool, but she hadn’t felt that terrified since the night at Malfoy Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Slip on the Slopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: A Slip on the Slopes<br/>	“Hermione, you told me skiing was easy!” Ron said as he hobbled over to the bed of their hotel room. He dropped the crutch on the floor as he laid down. Hermione put a pillow under his foot to elevate it. They were staying at a ski lodge nestled in the heart of the Swiss Alps.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ron! I thought it would be for you! You can keep your balance on a broom just fine,” Hermione defended.</p><p>“Balancing on a broom in the air is far different than strapping two thin strips of wood to your feet and barreling down a mountain with no speed control,” Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fiberglass..” Hermione corrected.</p><p>“You aren’t seriously correcting me, right now are you?” Ron looked at her abashed.</p><p>“Sorry...at least the medic said you only sprained your ankle,” she attempted at finding the silver lining in the situation.</p><p>They’d decided to take a long weekend getaway from work. Hermione had suggested they go somewhere that had mountains so she could teach him how to ski. He’d obliged because it seemed to be the one type of sport Hermione enjoyed, and he remembered her talking about a ski trip that she never ended up going on during their fifth year with her parents. </p><p>They checked into the resort the night before, and that morning had gone down to rent the ski equipment from the desk. Hermione had declined the instructor lessons because she figured she could teach Ron just fine. He followed her out to the bunny hill, and helped him strap on his skis. She explained the movements and how to stop, and then demonstrated by sliding down the bunny hill, using her poles to guide her and help her stop. Hermione turned herself around and gestured for him to try. </p><p>So Ron used his own poles to push himself off, and he made his way down the small hill. That wasn’t so bad, he thought. He was smiling from ear to ear when he reached Hermione at the bottom of the hill.</p><p>“That was brilliant, Ron!” she’d said. </p><p>They went down the bunny hill a couple more times before Ron insisted he was ready for a harder hill. Hermione wanted to gradually make their way up the hills by level of difficulty, but Ron was feeling more confident than that. It wasn’t like he wanted go straight for a black diamond run or anything. But he’d been stubborn and wanted to skip the beginner slopes, and opted for one of the blue square intermediate slopes instead.</p><p>And so they’d ended up back in their hotel room before lunch because Ron had lost control halfway down the hill and took a fall. His foot had gotten caught in the ski when he fell and twisted oddly, but at least it wasn’t broken. </p><p>“So, do you think you’ll want to try again in the future?” Hermione asked him hopefully.</p><p>“Maybe,” Ron said as he sulked. </p><p>“It’ll be easier if you work your way up from the beginner slopes, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, Hermione, I know, you don’t need to keep rubbing it in,” Ron said.</p><p>She walked over and sat next to him. “Thank you for trying. It was fun to show you a muggle sport for once.” </p><p>Ron smiled. “It was fun to learn. It’s about time the tables were turned.”</p><p>	“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Think about it. You’ve spent so much time learning about magical sports and games and hobbies, and now I finally get to learn about muggle ones. And we get to do it together,” Ron explained. “Er, we did, until I got ahead of myself and got hurt…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ron. I only liked going out on the slopes for a few hours anyways. My favorite activity was really sitting by the fire and reading if I’m being honest.”</p><p>Ron laughed. “I should have known when you were ogling at that fireplace when we checked in. I’m sure we can go down there this afternoon if you want.”</p><p>“Really?” Hermione asked excitedly.</p><p>“Sure, but only if I get a nice big mug of hot cocoa,” he said as he leaned up to kiss her.</p><p>“You know, there’s another activity I think I might like just as much that we can do right here,” Hermione said suggestively.</p><p>“Oh? Do tell,” Ron said.</p><p>“I think I’d rather show you instead,” Hermione said seductively, and they both quickly forgot about skiing altogether.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Let's Play Pretend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Let’s Play Pretend<br/>	Hermione and Ron flooed back to their flat following the annual Halloween party. “I’m so glad that’s over,” Hermione lamented as she tossed the pom poms down on the sofa. </p><p>	“Oh, come on, Hermione it wasn’t that bad,” Ron said.</p><p>	“That’s easy for you to say. Your costume wasn’t bad,” she retorted, noticing how his former quidditch jersey tightened around his well defined muscles from countless hours of auror training.</p><p>	“Yours is brilliant if you ask me,” Ron said as he slid his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned down and kissed her neck. “ ‘S a shame Hogwarts didn’t have a cheer team. Reckon the muggles had the right idea about that.”</p><p>	Hermione rolled her eyes in protest. “I think Hogwarts is just fine without a cheer team.”</p><p>	“Would you have been on it if they did have one?”</p><p>	“Absolutely not! Are you kidding? I’m insulted you’d even ask that question,” Hermione chided. </p><p>	“Well, what if we pretended you were for the night…” Ron suggested as his hands drifted up under her shirt. </p><p>	Hermione turned on the spot to face him. “You mean, like...roleplay?”</p><p>	Ron shrugged. “Could be fun.” He watched Hermione bite her bottom lip as she thought about it, and then a small smile spread across her lips.</p><p>	“But what would a quidditch captain want with a regular old member of the cheer squad? The head cheerleader is far more attractive than I am, and she’s clearly into you,” Hermione said as she started to walk away.</p><p>	Ron couldn’t believe how quickly she’d accepted the role. He moved to catch up with her,  pinning her against the wall in the hall where their bedroom was. “She doesn’t know me like you do,” he said, his breath hot against her cheek.</p><p>	“But we’re just friends, you’ve made that clear,” she shuddered as she looked down at the floor, afraid to meet his gaze. </p><p>	Ron moved his hand to play with her hair as he pressed his erection into her side. “I think this would suggest otherwise,” he said seductively as his mouth came ever closer to hers. “I want you, Hermione. Just say the word, and I’m yours.”</p><p>	Hermione’s back was arching her into him and it was all she could do to avoid kissing him. She had to stay in the role. “How do I know you don’t say that to every girl?”</p><p>	“Every girl would imply there’s more than one that’s on my mind.”</p><p>	“You could have any girl you wanted. Why me?” Hermione asked, inches away from his mouth now.</p><p>	“It’s always been you, ‘Mione. Tell me you want me, too,” Ron urged.</p><p>	Hermione looked up at him then, her eyes full of lust. She was incredibly turned on by his assertiveness. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t,” she said coyly, as her hands moved to his chest, her fingers outlining the lion on his chest.</p><p>	Ron didn’t wait any longer as his lips crashed into hers. His hands drifted down to cup her arse as she arched into him. His hands slid up under her top as he grabbed her breasts. She moaned into his mouth at his touch as her own hands began wandering across his body. </p><p>	Hermione lifted her arms over her head as Ron slid her top up and over her head, tossing it on the ground. She quickly moved to lift his own jersey over his head as Ron undid the button on his trousers, pulling them down and pressed himself into her. </p><p>	“Take those under knickers off and leave the skirt on,” he breathed into her mouth.</p><p>	She did as she was told and then Ron lifted her up, using the wall to help prop her as his hard length found her center. Hermione gasped as he entered her abruptly. Her own lips found his neck as she trailed kisses along his freckles and raked her fingers up and down his back.</p><p>	“Fuck, ‘Mione, so tight,” Ron breathed.</p><p>	“Well, what do you expect from a virgin cheerleader,” she managed to say.</p><p>	“Such cheek,” Ron said back to her. He grinned as he thrust into her hard, making her forget whatever she was thinking as he picked up the pace and thrust harder still.</p><p>	Hermione threw her head back as Rons lips moved to her own neck. She could tell by his pace that he was getting close. “Fuck, I’m gonna-” he said as she pushed her hips into his, urging him to come into her.  His pulse slowed as their foreheads met.</p><p>	Both of them seemed to forget that they hadn’t made it past the hallway. Ron slipped out of her as they slowly broke apart. Both picked up their discarded clothes and carried them to the bedroom.</p><p>	“You’re gonna keep that costume, right?” Ron asked her tentatively.</p><p>	Hermione smirked at him. “Only if you keep your uniform.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Thunderstorm<br/>	Hermione awoke to whimpering as a flash of light illuminated the room. Rain was pouring against the windowpane, and a crash of thunder quickly accompanied the bright light. She noticed Ron picking up Hugo as Rose clambered up onto the mattress, wiggling her way in between her parents as Ron was reassuring Hugo that it was okay.</p><p>	“Rose, honey, I thought you’d gotten better about the thunderstorms, sweetheart,” Hermione attempted to coax her.</p><p>	She could see Rose’s lip quivering as she said, “But Mummy, it’s so loud. I hate the loud noises.” Tears pooled in her eyes. Another loud clap of thunder and she shrieked, which made Hugo start crying.</p><p>	Hermione wrapped her daughter in her arms. She and Ron took turns telling stories to the kids to distract them from the storm. Finally, the rain started to lighten up, and the thunder now boomed softly in the distance. “Alright, my loves, the storms over. It’s time to go back to bed.”</p><p>	Neither child seemed too eager to move as they sat there. “But what if the storm comes back?” Rose asked.</p><p>	“No mo’ stohm!” Hugo added.</p><p>	Both kids looked at her with their deep blue eyes that they’d inherited from their father. Those puppy dog eyes melted her heart as she looked to her husband for support. “We really shouldn’t be doing this anymore,” she muttered to him.</p><p> Instead of backing her as she’d expected him to, he was giving her the same set of sad eyes the kids had. “It’s just one night, Hermione. They’re scared. It won’t hurt anything…” Ron argued.</p><p>	Hermione shook her head, but gave in nonetheless. “Alright, alright, settle in my loves,” she said. As much as she wanted them to learn to self-soothe during a storm, she knew they wouldn’t be this little forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. House Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is fucking ridiculous, Hermione. I had to use that curse. If I hadn’t me and the entire squad would have been dead!” Ron was pissed.</p><p>	“I know, Ron, but that’s exactly why you’ve been given house arrest and not sentenced in Azkaban. The Wizengamot has to uphold the illegality of the curse, even for Aurors. It would be sending the wrong message if they only punish criminals for using the curse. If there was no reprimanding for those who held power or were meant to uphold the law, it could mean bad things for the ministry. We’re only just now coming away from that.” Hermione tried to reassure him from a logical standpoint.</p><p>	“But three months worth? What the hell am I supposed to do for three months? I can’t leave the property. And we live in a flat, Hermione! It’s not like I can go outside like at the Burrow. The Burrow! I can’t even go to Mum and Dad’s for Sunday dinner! Can’t get groceries for our own dinner! I’m gonna go more nutters than if I were in Azkaban!”</p><p>	“Don’t you dare even say that!” Hermione stared angrily at him. “I know this isn’t ideal! But we’ll make it work the best we can. You can still do your paperwork from home, and consult on cases at least. You can use my office for that.”</p><p>	Ron gave her a hard look. “I guess…”</p><p>	“And I’m sure Harry and Ginny will come over at least once a week. Maybe you can even offer to watch James for them, to give you something to do. Oh! I could appeal to the court to let you go to the Burrow on Sundays for fresh air. It’s a solid case given our living situation. With the Trace they’ve instilled they’ll know where you are, so that shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll also make sure I get you everything you need so you can experiment with new recipes if you want, and I can get whatever books or magazines for you, too. Maybe I can even work from home a couple days a week to keep you company.”</p><p>	Ron’s face finally softened at that suggestion. “That might make things a little better.” He let his mind drift for a moment. “And think of all the extra ‘trying’ time we’ll have now that I won’t be pulled away on missions.”</p><p>	He saw Hermione smile then. They hadn’t had any success yet in becoming pregnant, but maybe this could serve as a prime window of opportunity. “And maybe we can finally start looking at houses when this is all over?” she said softly. “The flat is starting to feel a bit cramped.”</p><p>	Ron lit up at the suggestion. They’d worked so hard to save enough money for a down payment. “I think that’s a brilliant plan.” Maybe the next three months wouldn’t be so bad after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Some Things Never Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Some Things Never Change<br/>	Ron was standing in Madam Malkin’s, watching as Hermione was trying on various dress robes to find a suitable (for her) set for her inauguration ceremony as Minister of Magic. Ron personally thought each and every pair that she’d tried on were brilliant, but Hermione wasn’t as convinced. Finally, after six different sets, she was beaming in a gorgeous flowy set of midnight blue robes.</p><p>	“This is it! This is the one!” Madam Malkin smiled and nodded as she hurried over to begin taking measurements for alterations. </p><p>	The bell had jingled on the door, but Ron and Hermione were too busy in their own private conversation to notice when a cold, drawling voice interrupted them. “Well, Scorpius, it looks like we’ve chosen the wrong time to come to this shop. Maybe we should come back later.” It was the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>	“Why father? It’s practically empty!” said his excitable son.</p><p>	“Yes, Scorpius, but it doesn’t matter how busy it is, it matters who is actually here.”</p><p>	“Malfoy,” Ron said coldly.</p><p>	“Weasley. I wasn’t aware your family could afford new sets of dress robes. It’s not like Granger has started her new position yet, after all.”</p><p>	Madam Malkin had finished the hemming on Hermione’s robes as she turned around and stepped off the platform she was standing on. “Honestly, Draco, that insult is so twenty five years ago.” Hermione dismissed him as she went into the changing room.</p><p>	“When are you going to get over the fact that Hermione is smarter than you, and earns everything fairly? Or are you just trying to get in your last few insults before she’s officially the Minister for Magic?” Ron knew he shouldn’t be goading him, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>	Draco laughed derisively. “Do you really think the insults will stop once she’s Minister? You’re sadly mistaken. Scorpius, go on and try your new school robes on.” He watched as his son walked off towards the dressing rooms. </p><p>	Hermione had since come out of the dressing room and paid for their new robes. She took the packages and walked up to Ron’s side. “Are you ready, then?”</p><p>	“Yeah, love, let’s go. I promised George I’d check in at the shop while we’re here.”</p><p>	“It still amazes me that that shop’s still standing with only one twin left,” Draco said menacingly. He knew it was a low blow, but anytime he was around any of the Trio he reverted right back to his school days. He didn’t want Scorpius witnessing his behavior.</p><p>	Ron turned at the door, face beet red. “You’ll do well to remember that you could have been among the dead if we didn’t save your arse in the Room of Requirement. You can insult me all you want, but don’t you dare say a word against Fred,” Ron said in a low, threatening voice. He turned and walked out the door, not giving Draco another chance to speak. </p><p>	Hermione had already exited and didn’t hear the final exchange as Ron joined her in the busy street. “You’ve really got to not let Malfoy get to you, you know. Especially now that his son is getting on well with Albus.”</p><p>	“You don’t honestly believe that, do you?” Ron asked incredulously.</p><p>	“He still may be incorrigible, but it’s still no reason to stoop to that level, Ron,” Hermione chided. Ron rolled his eyes as they continued on their way. Some things would never change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Dads & Their Daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 3 of "A New Flow" - Harry and Ron discussing it after the fact, and then wondering how Hermione kept it all from them growing up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>omestic Bliss: Dads &amp; Their Daughters<br/>Ron was sitting in the kitchen with Harry, nursing a beer. “So, you’ve had an eventful day it sounds like,” Harry said. He’d overheard Hermione telling Ginny about Rose’s excitement earlier that day.</p><p>“Lily’s not that far behind, you know,” Ron said with a smirk.</p><p>“Shite, don’t tell me that. Maybe I’ll just make sure Ginny’s with her every waking moment until it happens.”</p><p>“Mate, you fight dark wizards for a living, surely you can handle your daughter’s first period. Besides, chances are she’ll be at Hogwarts when it happens anyways. Seriously, ten months out of the year Rose is away, and yet she’s home when it finally starts? Sounds about right for my luck.”</p><p>“Oh, please, Hermione said you handled it really well. Maybe I’ll just call you to take care of it,” Harry said. </p><p>“Speaking of Hermione, how’d she go through all that without us knowing anything?” Ron said.</p><p>“Dunno, mate, you were always more observant when it came to her than I was.” Harry said.</p><p>“Well, yeah, I always knew something was up when she’d go for dessert more often a few times a month, and then she’d disappear to the hospital wing for some potion.” Realization dawned on Ron. “Now it all makes sense! How could I have been so stupid?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. “See?”</p><p>“How’d she deal with it all on the hunt?” Ron asked, his brow furrowing.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“On the hunt. Did she actually pack what she needed? Did she have enough pain potion? We clearly didn’t have any sweets to cover her cravings! And then that sodding locket. I hope she didn’t have to wear it much when she was on it.”</p><p>“Ron, I think you’re overthinking things.”</p><p>“Did you even notice anything different when I was gone?” Ron didn’t normally talk about his absence, but it just slipped out.</p><p>“Er, no, Ron you know we barely talked that whole time. If that was bothering her, she didn’t make it known.”</p><p>“Of course not, she never would.” Ron shook his head. “I dunno how they do it.”</p><p>“Maybe you should talk to her about it.”</p><p>“You know what? Maybe I will. And maybe I’ll talk to her about making sure Rose has a care kit with everything she needs every month. If girls have to go through that all the time with no end in sight, then it’s the least we can do.” Ron was already planning it out in his head as they went to join their wives in the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Forehead Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Forehead Kisses<br/>	Ron was gliding back and forth in the rocker with Rose in his arms. He’d taken the late night shift that night so Hermione could get a little extra sleep. Rose was being a bit fussy, after having  a nappy change and denying a late night bottle.</p><p>	“C’mon now, Rosie,” Ron cooed. “ ‘S alright. You don’t like sleeping alone in your crib now, do you little love. I know, it’s such a big room for a little one like you. But I’ve got you.”</p><p>	Ron continued to rock back and forth as Rose settled and her eyelids began to droop even heavier until they closed and she was fast asleep. He stayed there for a while, making sure she’d fallen into a deeper sleep before returning her to her crib. Ron would lean in every so often and place a kiss or two on her forehead, taking in the unmistakable baby scent.</p><p>	He had no idea Hermione had gotten up and was standing in the doorway watching him care for their daughter. Her heart was bursting with love as she watched the scene in front of her. She’d take all the sleepless nights in the world to witness these moments. She’d never doubted for a moment that Ron would be the best father, and yet he’d somehow managed to be even better than she could have imagined. </p><p>	She watched as Ron finally stood up and gently placed Rose back in the crib, planting one more soft kiss on the top of her head. Hermione began moving slowly back to their bedroom so she wouldn’t startle him and wake Rose up again.</p><p>	“What are you doing up?” she heard him whisper behind her in the hall.</p><p>	“I woke up and wanted to make sure everything was okay. You were gone a while.”</p><p>	“I had it under control…” </p><p>	“I know, I was watching,” Hermione blushed. “You’re a natural at this whole Dad thing.” She smiled as she snuggled up next to him. Life was perfect for the little Granger-Weasley family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: The Distraction<br/>	Hermione was propped up on the sofa, leaning against Ron as she was leisurely reading. Ron was watching the telly, but was becoming increasingly distracted by Hermione’s body leaning up cozily against his. He found his hands grazing up and down her arms as he leaned in and nuzzled her hair.</p><p>	“Ron, I’m trying to read. Not now,” Hermione said lightly.</p><p>	“Come off it, Hermione, you’ve been reading for a while. Let’s do something else.” Ron complained.</p><p>	“But it’s a really good part right now, so stop trying to distract me. It won’t work.”</p><p>	“Is that a bet, Ms. Granger?” Ron said.</p><p>	“No, it’s a fact,” Hermione responded bluntly.</p><p>	Hermione couldn’t see the stealthy grin that crossed Ron’s face as he’d just leapt into challenge mode. He figured he’d leave her be for a few minutes, and let her think he’d given up. When he was satisfied enough time had passed, his hands began to move slowly down her body as his lips found her neck. Unlucky for her, he knew exactly where her sweet spots were, and he was at a prime angle to make her weak in the knees.</p><p>	“Ro- ohh,” a tiny moan escaped her lips even as she was trying to tell him to stop.</p><p>His hands had slipped up her shirt and under her bra as he kneaded her breasts. One hand stayed there as the other slipped inside her bottoms, and immediately found her center. He felt her start to move against him and knew that it wouldn’t be long now. She just needed to drop or shut the book. That’s all.</p><p>Not even a second after thinking it, she slammed the book shut. “Fine, you win!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Bedtime Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Bedtime Struggles<br/>	Bedtime was hard even when Ron was home. But tonight he was out on a mission, just as he’d been for the last four nights. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Hermione had some form of contact with him. If he could at least call or send a patronus with his terrier to say goodnight to the kids. They were so young and didn’t always understand why Daddy had to be gone for work for several days at a time.</p><p>	Hermione had just settled a two year old Hugo down when Rose began wailing. She tried to quickly cast a silencing charm around Hugo’s room so Rose wouldn’t wake him, but it was too late. Hugo had gotten into this phase where whenever Rose would cry, he would too. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard Hugo start to whimper.</p><p>	“Shh, Hugo it’s okay, sweet boy,” Hermione said. </p><p>	“Buh, Wo’ ” he said through watery eyes as his bottom lip quivered. Hermione scooped him up out of his bed and carried him into Rose’s room. </p><p>	Hermione sat gently down on the bed, holding her other arm out around Rose. She knew what was wrong, but asked anyway. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”</p><p>	“I miss Daddy!” Rose said as tears streaked her face.</p><p>	“I know, Rose, I know. So do I,” Hermione said, rubbing her back.</p><p>	“When back?” Hugo asked through a concerned look.</p><p>	“Soon, my sweet boy, soon. He’s off being very brave and fighting bad guys! As soon as he’s caught them he’ll come back home to us.”</p><p>	“Ba guy?” Hugo tilted his head in curiosity.</p><p>	Hermione smiled at her son, “Yes, bad guys. He helps keep everyone safe from them!”</p><p>	This settled Rose a bit, knowing a bit more about where her father was. It was so hard. The kids were so young, and Hermione couldn’t offer them much by way of details when Ron had to leave. Sometimes he had a chance to say goodbye, and other missions were sudden. This was one of them.</p><p>	“The faster we get to sleep, the sooner Daddy will come home. Did you know that?”</p><p>	“He will?” Rose asked curiously.</p><p>	“Uh-huh,” Hermione said. “When we sleep, time speeds up faster, which means Daddy will be home faster!”</p><p>	Rose finally seemed to be settling as she nodded in understanding. “Okay, Mama, I go to bed now,” she said bravely. Hermione tucked Rose in with her free hand and kissed her daughter on the forehead.</p><p>	“What about you, Hugo? Do you think you can go to sleep, too?” Hermione asked as he nodded. “Goodnight, Rose, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>	Hermione got up and closed Rose’s door before walking across the hall to tuck Hugo in as well. She watched as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and his eyelids grew heavy. She kissed his forehead and wished him goodnight. </p><p>As she quietly shut his door, she breathed a sigh of relief. She collapsed into bed herself and looked at the empty spot beside her. Hermione hoped beyond hope that he would be back soon. She missed her husband just as much as the kids did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Panic Attack<br/>	Hermione had read all the baby books she could get her hands on in preparation of welcoming their little bundle of joy into the world. Baby Granger-Weasley was coming sooner than Ron and Hermione had planned, and Hermione worried she was too young. Which was ridiculous. She was 26. It would be fine. But she had no idea what she was doing. Even after reading books and taking care of nieces and nephews. At least then she could always send them back home and still have nights to herself where she didn’t have to care for a tiny human being twenty-four/seven.</p><p>	Oh my god, what have I done? Hermione bolted (well, as fast as anyone who was in their third trimester) upright in the bed, and her breath became short. No, she couldn’t have a panic attack. That wouldn’t be good for the baby. The baby. Shit, shit, shit, this is not good. Why is the bed wet? I didn’t have to pee… And then the pain hit.</p><p>	“OWWWWWWWWWW,”</p><p>	“Wuzzit?” Ron shot up. “Hermione, what’s wrong?” He went from a dead sleep to completely alert.</p><p>	“I- I can’t do this! There’s no way I’ll be a good mother. What were we thinking?” Hermione said once the pain settled.</p><p>	Ron moved over and wrapped his arm around her. “Hey, take a deep breath in and then let it out. Good.” He sat like that to let her calm down for a moment before he also realized the bed was soaking wet. “Er, Hermione, did your water just break?”</p><p>	“I think so,” she said.</p><p>	“HERMIONE! WE need to get you to the hospital!”</p><p>Hours later, Hermione was holding Rose in her arms for the very first time. Ron was looking at the pair of them, completely awestruck and so in love. Hermione was looking into the sweet little face, and all of her worries melted away. She looked back up at Ron, and smiled. Her sanity was slowly coming back to her, and she realized that even though there would probably be bumps along the road, they’d be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Transferring Schools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Transferring Schools<br/>	Hugo was sitting on his bed, sifting through his yearbook. Tomorrow was the last day of term at his muggle primary school. He’d be going to Hogwarts in the fall, and leaving his muggle friends behind. Sure, he could still have play dates with them over the summer, but come fall everything would change. </p><p>	He didn’t want anything to change. Hugo was very happy going to muggle school, and learning about muggle things. He didn’t want to be a wizard. At least not in that moment. Maybe he’d run off to his Grandmum and Grandpop Granger’s and live with them. Hugo had heard Rose’s stories about everyone gawking over her and James and Albus because they were the kids of the ‘Golden Trio.’ He didn’t want all that fame and responsibility on his shoulders. </p><p>So what if his parents helped his Uncle Harry save the wizarding world. That shouldn’t have to affect his future and how people treated him. But it would. It already had every time they went out in public. Even in magazines and papers there was speculation about the children of the Golden Trio; how smart they were, or adept at quidditch, or whether they’d seek out danger in hopes of glory like their parents.</p><p>Hugo felt his eyes burn at the thought of a burden he was given no choice but to walk into when there was a knock at the door. “Hugo, dinner’s almost ready,” his mother said from the doorway. “Your dad’s got a special meal prepared since tomorrow’s your last day of primary scho-What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t want to go to Hogwarts!” Hugo blurted out. Maybe Mum would understand. After all, she was Muggle born. </p><p>Hermione walked in the room and sat next to him on his bed. She noticed that the yearbook lay open to a page where Hugo was beaming at the camera alongside his three closest friends. They’d been inseparable since he’d started there five years ago. “You’re going to miss your friends,” she commented. </p><p>Hugo nodded. “I don’t want to make new friends. I like the friends I have!”</p><p>Hermione put her arm around her son and gave him a hug. “I know it won’t be easy, Hugo. You’ve had a wonderful primary school experience. Much better than I ever did, and I think you have your father’s easygoing personality to help with that. You’ll like Hogwarts just as much, though. I know you will. You were showing signs of magic even earlier than Rose was, but don’t tell her I said that.” Hermione smiled as she shared the secret with her son.<br/>“But what if I don’t want to go to Hogwarts! I don’t want to be a wizard!” Hugo shot back. He wanted her to understand, but didn’t know what words to use.</p><p>Hermione was taken aback. She was not expecting this at all. “Hugo, where’s all of this coming from? You were so excited to get your letter a few months back.”</p><p>“I can change my mind, can’t I?” Hugo said defiantly.</p><p>“Well, yes, I suppose, but I think it’s a bit early to be changing your mind right now.” Hermione thought for a moment about how to approach the situation. “How about this? What if you go to Hogwarts for a year? See how you like it. If you’re not happy about it, then we can discuss options about transferring to a muggle school, and Dad and I can still teach you magic from home? If you’re worried about losing touch with your friends, you can always owl them home, and I can mail them through the muggle post for you so you can stay in contact.”</p><p>Hugo wanted to say no, but he thought better of it when he saw his Mum raise her eyebrow in that way that said, ‘think before you speak.’ He supposed she did have a point. “I guess that’s fair.”</p><p>He seemed slightly more relaxed, but Hermione was worried there was something more beneath the surface. Hugo had always been a bit more sensitive in nature. “Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he said. He didn’t want to talk about the other stuff. Not yet. “Can we go down to dinner now?” Hugo wiped his eyes as he changed the subject.</p><p>“Yes, of course! You know I’m always here if you ever want to talk, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, mum. I promise I’m fine,” Hugo said as he put a smile on for his mum and gave her a hug before hopping off the bed and heading for the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Caught in an Awkward Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Caught in an Awkward Situation<br/>	“Scorp, c’mon,” sixteen year old Rose hissed as she was dragging him up the stairs.</p><p>	“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Rose,” Scorpius said nervously. “I don’t think your dad likes me very much and I-”</p><p>	“We’re sixteen, Scorpius, I can do what I want. He’ll learn to deal! And right now, I want to do…” Rose didn’t finish her sentence, but gave him a saucy smile.</p><p>	Scorpius thought he was about to die and go to heaven and they hadn’t even started, as Rose dragged him into her bedroom and shut the door. The door had barely latched shut as their lips met and they clumsily made their way over to the bed. Rose’s back hit the mattress as Scorpius landed on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p>	They stayed in that position for a while before Rose wanted to switch it up. She lifted her hand to Scorpius’ chest, pushing him away. “Wha- Am I doing something wrong?” he asked nervously.</p><p>	“Not at all,” Rose said as she pushed him over and climbed on top of him. As she was positioning herself, her foot slipped and knocked something off of her nightstand, which landed on the floor with a loud thud. </p><p>	“Rose!” Scorpius hissed.</p><p>	“It’s fine! I’ll get it,” Rose waved him off. She was about to climb off to pick up the knocked over item when she decided she’d tease him a bit in the process. A conniving smile crossed her lips as she slid her body down his to get off the bed. It was going perfectly until her small hoop earring got caught around one of his shirt buttons.</p><p>	“Ow!” she said as she froze in place. She couldn’t move without pulling the earring out of her earlobe.</p><p>	“What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked. He tried to get up, but Rose automatically pushed him back.</p><p>	“No, don’t move! My earring got caught on your shirt. I have to get it off, but I can’t-” Rose didn’t get to finish her sentence because the door suddenly opened.</p><p>	“Rose, are you o- what in the BLOODY HELL is going on in here?!” Unfortunately for Rose, her father happened to come and check on the loud thud that he heard. More unfortunate was that Rose had definitely snuck Scorpius up to her room unnoticed. And perhaps the most unfortunate was that the button Rose’s earring was stuck on was the lowest one on his shirt, putting her face right in his crotch.</p><p>	“Dad, it’s not what it looks like! My earring got caught on his shirt and I can’t get it off.” Rose defended.</p><p>	“Ron what’s wrong?” Rose’s mother had now appeared in the doorway.</p><p>	“Hermione, did you know Scorpius was coming over today? And did you give them permission to be in Rose’s bedroom with the door shut?” Ron spluttered.</p><p>	“Er,” it looked like her mother was about to cover for her when she noticed Rose’s current position and situation. There was no way she could cover for this. “Not exactly, no,” Hermione finally said as she hurried over to help rescue her daughter. “Rose, move your hair out of the way and I’ll take the earring off your ear.”</p><p>	“Someone had better start explaining,” Ron said in an eerily calm voice.</p><p>	“Ron,” Hermione warned.</p><p>	“Daddy, I was just messing around! I was going to pick up whatever fell, and my earring got caught, honest!” Rose tried to say. She knew there was no innocent explanation for this, but it wasn’t like she was actually going to do anything! Not while her parents were here at least, that was too risky! “We weren’t doing anything, I swear!”</p><p>	“I wouldn’t call snogging nothing,” Scorpius decided to chime in awkwardly in an attempt to break the tension. He never did do well in these types of situations.</p><p>	“Scorp,” Rose groaned.</p><p>	Hermione finally freed the earring and Rose quickly moved away from Scorpius’s lower half and sat on the bed. </p><p>	“Out,” Ron seethed.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, sir, it really wasn’t what it looked like. I swear I’m a good kid. An innocent kid, even. I would never!</p><p>	“Are you implying my daughter instigated this?”</p><p>	“What? No- I-”</p><p>	“Scorpius, just go,” Rose said as she buried her head in her hands. Scorpius looked back hesitantly for a moment before leaving the room. Just great, now she probably wouldn’t see him again until September. And it was only the beginning of July.</p><p>	“Rose-”</p><p>	“Dad I promise it was just snogging! Really! And Scorpius didn’t even want to come up here, it was my idea, so don’t be mad at him.”</p><p>	“Of all the boys at Hogwarts and you choose a Malfoy?” Ron said. “Not to mention you brought him up to your room without your mother and I even knowing he was here!” Ron scolded her.</p><p>	“I like him, Dad! Sometimes you don’t get to choose,” Rose attempted to pull at his heart strings.</p><p>	“That still doesn’t mean you can bring any boy up to your room. You’re only sixteen! Rose, I’m sorry you’re about to start your summer this way, but you’re grounded for two weeks.” Ron turned around and left the room.</p><p>	Hermione stood up to go after her husband, but took a quick look at her daughter. “He’ll come around, Rose, but you know you should not have brought Scorpius up here like that. I fully support your father’s decision.”</p><p>	“I know,” Rose said as she watched her mother hurry out of the room. She flopped onto her back on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. She was mortified that they’d been caught. Yet a smile played across her lips as she replayed the moments she’d just shared with Scorpius, and had no regrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. #1 Cannons Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: #1 Cannons Fan<br/>	Hermione had just finished wrapping the small box, and placed it under the Christmas tree. She’d been holding onto a secret for just over six weeks now. She’d gone in for a visit with a healer when she’d been feeling under the weather and couldn’t concentrate on her work.</p><p>	Turned out she was eight weeks pregnant. They weren’t sure it could even happen with the damage from her torture during the second wizarding war. She wanted to be sure, absolutely sure, that the baby would have a good chance at survival before getting Ron’s hopes up. Miraculously, the morning sickness only ever occurred at work, and her biweekly check ups were holding steady.</p><p>	Hermione heard the door open, and Ron walked in. “Hey,” she said. “How was the mission?”</p><p>	“Not terrible. Glad I’m home, though. Sorry I missed Christmas Eve,” he said as he kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>	“It’s alright. I’m just happy you’re home for Christmas,” she smiled.</p><p>	“What’s that?” Ron gestured at the gift under the tree.</p><p>	“One of your Christmas gifts, what do you think?” she laughed.</p><p>	“Well, I figured, but why isn’t it with the rest?” </p><p>	Sometimes having an Auror for a husband was a right pain in the arse. Even if she was expecting the third degree. “I thought you might want to open one early,” she raised her eyebrows in question.</p><p>	Ron thought about it. “Are you sure? I don’t have anything for you tonight. Unless, you want to…”</p><p>	Hermione burst into laughter at his insinuation. “Well, you know I wouldn’t say no to that, but it’s really okay, Ron. I want you to have it now,” she said sincerely.</p><p>	“Do I need it before tomorrow?” Ron asked again. Why was he being so hesitant? The anticipation was driving her mad.</p><p>	“Maybe. I figured you’d want to show it off to your family,” Hermione said.</p><p>	“If you say so,” Ron held out his hand for the package.</p><p>	“Are you sure?” Hermione said as she picked it up. </p><p>Ron nodded so she handed it to him. She watched as he peeled off the wrapping paper carefully. He took the top of the box off, and unfolded the tissue paper around the gift. He reached in and picked up the small piece of clothing. Hermione turned her attention to his face as he read the words on the tiny onesie. ‘#1 Cannons Fan.”</p><p>She watched as understanding etched on his face. His brows went from a furrowed, confused look, to raising high on his forehead as his eyes went wide. “Hermione,” His voice was almost breathless as he looked at her in awe and surprise. It was clearly the last thing he was expecting. “Are you really…?”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes!”</p><p>Ron all but tossed the box aside and dove across the couch, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard on the mouth. He was still clutching the onesie in one hand.  “When?”</p><p>“Mid June,” Hermione said.</p><p>“So that means you’re…”</p><p>“Fourteen weeks.”</p><p>“How long have you known?” Ron asked. Thankfully, he didn’t seem mad, only intrigued at this point.</p><p>“About six. I was worried something would go wrong and I didn’t want to tell you until I cleared the first trimester. Plus, with Christmas being so close, I wanted to surprise you. It’s been awful trying to keep this to myself for so long,” she said. It was just as much an admission as it was an apology.</p><p>“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter. As long as you and the baby are healthy. Bloody hell, the baby. Our baby!” Ron looked down at her abdomen, his eyes shining as he grinned widely. There was no doubt that this was officially the best Christmas present Ronald Weasley had ever received.</p><p>***************</p><p>They were all at Christmas dinner at the Burrow the following day. Ron and Hermione had agreed that they would share their news with the rest of the family after dinner. Before they went to sleep the previous night, Hermione had shown Ron the long sleeve shirt she’d had made before she thought of the Cannons onesie idea. The shirt had writing over the belly that said ‘The Best Christmas Gift is Coming June 2006’ with two little baby feet and a small gift box off to the side.</p><p>	Ron loved the idea, and thought it would be the perfect idea. Aside from themselves, the only other two who were in on the secret were Harry and Ginny. Since Hermione would be the one revealing their surprise to the rest of the family with her shirt, she’d agreed to let Ron rewrap the onesie to show Harry with a little note attached. Ron wrote on it: ‘Look what Hermione surprised me with last night! Our kids are going to attend Hogwarts together after all! You’re the only two who know so don’t say ANYTHING to the family until after the big announcement. Happy Christmas, to the future Granger-Weasley’s Godfather!’</p><p>	“Oh, that’s perfect, Ron,” Hermione had said sincerely. They’d finished wrapping it before Ron had vanished it to Harry and Ginny’s.</p><p>	Of course, Harry had unceremoniously flooed over first thing the following morning to congratulate them in person. Ron smiled at the recent memory as he took care of his and Hermione’s plates. As they were settling into dessert, Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded. Hermione stood up to take off her Weasley sweater, feigning being too warm. She’d walked up the stairs to put the sweater with her coat in Ginny’s room, and then walked slowly back down the stairs and to her seat.</p><p>	It didn’t take long for someone to notice. It all started when Molly’s dessert fork dropped and made a loud clinking sound on the plate. “Oh my heavens!” she cried, which caused everyone to look in Hermione’s direction and read her shirt. </p><p>Hermione sat next to Ron who put an arm around her, holding her close. There were whoops and hollers and ‘finally’s’ to be had all around. It was truly one of the best feelings in the world. Baby Granger-Weasley was going to be the luckiest baby in the world to be born into this family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. It's Not Your Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: It’s Not Your Day<br/>	“Happy birthday, Hugo!” his parents both said as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. He was still bleary eyed from sleep as he sat down at the table.</p><p>	“Thanks,” he said. His dad had made all his favorites. Bacon, bangers, eggs, and toast. Hugo didn’t wait to start digging in.</p><p>	“So, Hugo, what do you want to do today?” Mum asked him.</p><p>	“Can we go to that planetarium in London possibly? And the Maritime Museum it’s attached to?” Hugo had been thinking long and hard about what he wanted to do. He loved astronomy, it was what he most looked forward to learning at Hogwarts. Plus, he was always fascinated by muggle history and the wars the British had managed to get themselves into.  His mum was always super supportive about getting him books about whatever interest he’d developed every few months or so.</p><p>	“Ugh, Huey, really? Of all the things to do on your birthday, and you choose that? How boring!” Rose complained.</p><p>	Hugo’s heart sank and he suddenly lost his appetite. Maybe it was a stupid idea. Why couldn’t he be cool like Rose? “Yeah, you’re right. Forget it. You guys can go do something different. I’ll just stay here and read instead.” Hugo got up quickly and took off for his room. </p><p>	“Rose!” Hermione scolded. “Why would you say something like that? You need to apologize to your brother.”</p><p>	“Why? It is a lame idea!” Rose pouted.</p><p>	“It may be to you, Rosie, but not to your brother, and seeing as it’s how it’s his birthday, that’s what we’ll be doing. If you don’t want to come, we’ll send you to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s and we’ll make sure Grandma makes you help with all the chores,” her father told her sternly.</p><p>	“But...Daddy!” Rose whined.</p><p>	“Save it,” Ron said as he left the room to go talk to his son.</p><p>	He walked up the stairs and knocked on Hugo’s half open door. “Hugo?” he peeked in and saw him lying on his bed, a book about wartime technology of the first and second World Wars open on his pillow. “You’d better get ready, we’ll need to leave soon if we’re going to make the first show! If you want to see the Planetarium and the maritune museum we’re going to need the full day!”</p><p>	“You don’t have to fake excitement, Dad, it’s really okay,” Hugo said.</p><p>	“I’m not faking anything! It’s been years since your Mother took me to the Planetarium. It’s always fascinating seeing and learning about the stars from muggles. Plus, your Mum is really excited about it, too!”</p><p>	“Yeah, but it won’t be fun if Rose is going to complain the whole time,” Hugo said.</p><p>	“Rose has been told if she doesn’t want to go, she’ll be going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley’s. It’s your birthday, Son, not hers. And she’s not about to ruin it for you. So what do you say, should we get going?”</p><p>Hugo felt much better hearing his Dad reiterate that today was his day. He lived much of his life living in Rose’s shadow, and for once he wouldn’t feel like he had to. He closed his book and hopped off the bed. “Yeah, Dad, thanks!” he said as he hugged his father. He began to chatter on about the many things he hoped to see while they were there as Ron followed him back down the stairs. Today was going to be a great birthday, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Chaser<br/>	“Daddy! We’re back!” Seven year old Rose said as she opened the front door to the house. </p><p>“And we brought a friend!” Hugo added as a small primarily white canine with brown and black spots came prancing in the house behind him, trotting up to Ron wagging his tail happily.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ron, I tried to make him stay, but he kept following!” Teddy apologized. He’d taken the kids to the park to play so Ron could work in silence for a few hours. Harry had recruited him as the strategist on a high profile case.</p><p>“And who’s this little guy?” Ron asked, reaching down to pet the dog, which reminded him of his patronus. Secretly, he’d always wanted one, but it was never a good time according to Hermione.</p><p>“We named him Chaser! He was chasing a squirrel at the park,” Hugo explained.</p><p>“Can we keep him, Daddy? Pleaseeee?” Rose begged.</p><p>“Well, we’ll have to talk to your Mum,” Ron said, though he desperately wanted to say yes.</p><p>“Talk to me about what?” Hermione asked, as she walked in the door.</p><p>“Er, is that the time? I promised Harry and Ginny I’d be by in time for dinner,” Teddy said quickly as he ran to the fireplace and flooed out of sight. Ron rolled his eyes as he chuckled at Teddy’s sudden exit.</p><p>“Ron, why is there a dog in our living room..?” Hermione asked carefully.</p><p>“That’s Chaser, Mum! We found him at the park, and he followed us home!” Hugo said excitedly.</p><p>“Please, Mum, I’ve always wanted a dog! We’ll take care of him, we promise!” Rose said as Hugo agreed.</p><p>“Rose, I don’t think you understand how much work having a dog will be. You’ll have to walk him, play with him, pick up after him in the yard, and he’ll need baths. It’s much more than simply feeding Crookshanks and emptying the litter box.”</p><p>“But we can handle it, Mum! Me and Hugo both agreed that we can split the responsibilities! Please, give us a chance?” Rose had inherited her mother’s persuasive skills.</p><p>“Yeah, Mum, please? I’ll take care of him, I promise! He can sleep in my room with me! I’ll even go upstairs and give him a bath right now to clean up.” Hugo added to Rose’s arguments.</p><p>Hermione looked at Ron for support, but Ron was clearly already smitten with the pup himself. He simply shrugged with his lopsided grin. “Every kid deserves to have a dog growing up, Hermione. Let’s not deprive the kids of the experience we never had, yeah?”</p><p>Hermione sighed and said, “Alright, fine, but if you can’t take care of him, Chaser will be finding a new home. Understood?”</p><p>Both kids nodded vigorously as they took the dog to the backyard to play. Ron looked at Hermione with a playful gleam in his eye. “I’m surprised you caved so quickly.”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t say no to three sets of blue eyes staring back at me now, could I?” She walked over and sunk into his arms. “But I’m serious, if they can’t take care of him, he’s gone. Honestly, if he wasn’t a jack russell terrier like your patronus, we’d still be having a conversation.”</p><p>Ron smiled into her hair, knowing that she’d grow to love Chaser just as much as Crookshanks, since she always had a soft spot for creatures in need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. You're Mine and I Don't Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: You’re Mine and I Don’t Share<br/>	It was the evening of the annual Auror Department Christmas Party. Hermione and Ginny were supposed to be meeting Harry and Ron at the party because they were coming from a mission. Ginny had left to go get them drinks as Hermione stood at one of the tiny cocktail tables, looking around awkwardly. She was hoping to see any sign of Ron, or even Harry. </p><p>	They were still nowhere to be found as a man who was maybe a couple years older than her walked up to her table. “Hi there,” he said, in what Hermione assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice.</p><p>	“Hello,” Hermione attempted to say in a cold manner.</p><p>	“I don’t recognize you from around the department. Are you new? I’m Jones. Doug Jones, senior auror on the Alpha team.”</p><p>Hermione eyed him. Ron had spoken of him once or twice, about how he was a womanizer. So Hermione now knew to proceed with caution. “I’m a guest,” she said kindly as she began to scan the room for Ginny. She was in line at the bar, so it’d still be a few minutes. </p><p>“Ah! That makes sense. Where’s your date, then?” he asked interestedly.</p><p>“His team was coming in from a mission and he’s meeting me here.”</p><p>“The Reilly raid? Oh, I heard that got delayed. You may be waiting a bit longer. I’d be happy to keep you company for a bit longer if you want,” Jones said as he moved closer to Hermione. </p><p>She took a step back and said “No, thank you,” but Jones wasn’t going to take her rejection so easily.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart, I can show you a good time if you’ll let me.” He stepped closer to her and reached his hand up in an attempt to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Hermione reached her arms up to his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he would not be deterred. Was no one seeing this right now? She was getting angry. “You need to back the fuck off of me before I punch you,” she said harshly. Hermione normally didn’t swear, but sometimes certain words pulled a little more sway. But it wasn’t dissuading him at all. Where was Ginny when she needed her? She was about to make do on her promise to punch him when she heard someone shout from behind her.</p><p>“Oi! Jones! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Get the fuck away from my girlfriend.” Ron looked murderous. </p><p>“Come off it, Weasley, we were just getting to know each other,” Jones shrugged him off. </p><p>“Get. Away. From. Her,” Ron said, holding his wand up under Jones’ chin.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Jones said as he backed off and went off to find some other victim to prey on Hermione assumed.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Yes. I had it under control, you know,” Hermione tried to reassure him. </p><p>“Yeah, well, I liked to remind people that you’re mine, and I don’t like to share,” Ron said as he pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>Despite herself, she smiled into his chest. She wasn’t about to admit it, but she was quite happy to have her knight in shining armor save the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: If you walk out that door, don’t even think about coming back</p><p><br/>“Hermione, I don’t understand. I thought we were ready,” Ron said. He was getting frustrated now.</p><p>They’d had the same conversation a lot recently about starting a family. Every time he thought she’d start to come around, something would set her back. Whether it was because of the dangers of his career, her trying to establish herself and needing more time to focus on work, or the financial end of things, Hermione always found a way to talk herself out of it. Now, they were arguing over whether their kids would be raised more on the muggle or magical side of things before they went to Hogwarts.</p><p>“I’m just saying, we need to know where each other stands on this! It’s important! Our future children should have an understanding of both the muggle and magical world.”</p><p>“I’m not saying they shouldn’t!” Ron said. He was completely exasperated. “I can’t do this right now.”</p><p>He got up, and Hermione said, “No! No, please don’t go, we need to talk through this!”</p><p>“Hermione, I’m done having these conversations. You know I want a family. I thought you did, too, but now I’m starting to think you’re having second thoughts.” When she didn’t answer, he shook his head and turned toward the door.</p><p>When he was pulling on his shoes, he heard her say, “Ron, if you walk out that door, don’t even think about coming back.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious. Don’t you dare pull that on me right now. That’s not fair and you know it.”</p><p>“You promised.”</p><p>“This isn’t the- you know what? Forget it. I’m sick of trying to explain myself. I'm leaving.”</p><p>"Of course you are. That's all you know how to do!" Hermione said without thinking.</p><p>Ron stared at her, his expression hardly believing that she'd really stooped that low. Without a single word, he turned and walked out the door.</p><p>“No! Please, no!” she sat there in shock. He really just up and left. Hermione got up and ran to the door. She looked out the window and saw him now walking down the street.</p><p>Her knees buckled from underneath her and she completely lost herself. The last time he left, he came back, but he promised he’d never do it again.</p><p>This was it. Could he really not do this anymore? Was she asking too much of him? She had to calm herself. It wasn’t good for them when she got worked up like this. It was so hard for her to stay calm when they were talking about their future children. They’d been talking for a while now about maybe starting to try, but Hermione was always too afraid to make it official. What if she failed? What if she couldn’t make a baby? What if she wasn’t a good mother? So many things kept entering her mind, and they often ended up in her asking Ron about them, and then they’d fight. But he’d never walked out before. They’d just table it and move on if they couldn’t come up with an answer.</p><p>Her thoughts were valid. His job was dangerous. She worried that she hadn’t advanced far enough in her career and achieved the aspirations she’d set out for before they started a family. Did they have enough gold to support a child? Would Ron be okay with them being raised part muggle? She wanted them to go to a muggle primary school before Hogwarts.</p><p>Yet somehow, she couldn’t express her opinions in a level-headed manner and things always escalated. So Hermione remained there, on the floor, back against the door. She figured she should probably be out of the way in case he did come back. He had to come back. The tears poured harder down her face as the what if’s began flooding her mind. She needed to talk to someone, but there was no one to call. Her parents were in Australia on holiday, and anyone else she was close with was also close to Ron. The relationships were stronger to him than they were to her. She felt completely alone.</p><p>Hermione wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she heard the door open. Her hand covered her mouth. She thanked whatever higher power was listening for bringing him home. He’d barely opened the front door when Hermione was scrambling to her feet.<br/>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it!” she said as she threw her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her own body. “I didn’t think you were going to come home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, too. I just needed to clear my head a bit. That’s all. Of course I was coming back. I’ll never not come back.” He gently pulled away as he lifted his hand to wipe the tears away from her face before kissing her. “You know I love you. I’ll never leave you.”</p><p>He turned to shut and lock the door. He led her up the stairs where they climbed into bed. “Hermione, love, maybe we should just let things go for a bit. It’s okay if you’re not ready for a family. But, I’ve thought a lot about it, and I don’t think there’s ever going to be a ‘right’ time to start a family. There’s going to be so much we’ll be figuring out as we go, and that’s okay. We’ll manage. We always do, especially when we’re together.”</p><p>Hermione nodded as she sat up to look at him. The thing that had terrified her the most was the timing, but hearing him say that just now renewed her hope in them. It renewed her hope that they could do anything they set their minds to. So, she gathered her thoughts, and finally resolved to tell him the reason she’d been pressing all these conversations.</p><p>“You’re right about the timing, I think.”</p><p>“I am? You never admit that I’m right this easily. What makes you say that?” he looked at her curiously.</p><p>Ever since their first conversation, they hadn’t exactly started trying outright, but they weren’t being as careful about the protective charms either. “Well, the reason I’ve been so adamant with these conversations lately is because I’m three weeks late.”</p><p>“What?” Ron said, eyeing her carefully. “Are you serious? Hermione, do you think you’re…?” Hermione nodded. “Should we do the charm?”</p><p>“Yes, I- I think we should. I didn’t know how to tell you, but I knew I wanted to do this together.” She reached around to get her wand. Her arm was shaking so Ron reached out to help steady it. Hermione waved it in the movement she’d been practicing for the charm. If she was indeed expecting, a bright white circle would appear over her stomach. She held her breath as she waited, and sure enough, a small but vibrant white circle appeared, hovering over her stomach.</p><p>“Oh, my…” she said, hardly believing it.</p><p>“Hermione...we’re having a baby,” Ron said. His face split into the largest grin she’d ever seen.</p><p>“Yes...we are.” She couldn’t help but smile back as she imagined herself holding a small redheaded baby. All of a sudden, all the worry had disappeared from her mind as Ron leaned in and kissed her. They’d figure things out as they went, and it would all be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel to "Without You"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Miracle<br/>	It’d been a week since Hermione had received the news that Ron was presumed dead. It’d been a horrific time for the whole family, and Hermione was so thankful for her parents and the Weasleys for stepping in and helping to take care of the kids when she could barely contain her own grief. </p><p>	At first, the Aurors had told Hermione that he was dead because their headquarters had been infiltrated, but then when they’d gone in after the fact, Ron’s body couldn’t be found. Hermione and Molly were putting off any type of service until they could receive more closure. Hoping that something could at least be found. It didn’t feel right to have a funeral service for an empty casket. Now that a week had passed, she’d resolved to start making arrangements. Maybe it might help with the healing process. </p><p>It was late on a Monday night. Hermione had finally picked up the packet of papers the aurors had left her when she was ready to start making arrangements. The kids had settled and were in bed, so Hermione knew she needed to turn her attention to this now. Harry said he would try to pop by to help her begin making decisions. </p><p>Hermione had started glazing over the first few pages when she heard the door open quietly. She assumed that it must have been Harry, but grabbed her wand and went to meet him at the front door regardless. With a flick of her wand, she cast a silencing charm on the stairs so that the kids wouldn’t hear their voices and wake up. </p><p>She was not expecting the person she saw taking off their boots and hanging up their coat. Hermione let out a scream as one hand covered her mouth and her wand instinctively shot up in defense.</p><p>“Hermione, I know look like hell, but you don’t need to wake the kids up,” Ron was smiling back at her. He really did look like hell. Covered in dirt, sweat, grime and blood. </p><p>Her mind was spinning. They said he was dead. That he wasn’t coming home. How could she be sure? A question! That was it. Just like when they were knee deep in the second wizarding war! She kept her wand at the ready as she asked, “What gift did you give me fifth year for Christmas?”</p><p>“What? Hermione why the-” Ron started to ask.</p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I bought you that bottle of perfume that you told me smelled ‘interesting.’”</p><p>That was all she needed as her wand dropped to the floor and she ran at him at full speed, leaping into his arms. She didn’t care what he looked like. He was alive. Somehow, some way, he was alive! Hermione kissed him like she’d never kissed him before. It reminded her of their first kiss in the room of requirement, but she didn’t care. They had a second chance now. </p><p>Ron kissed her just as eagerly. “God, I missed you. What’s with the warm welcome, though? I’ve been gone on longer missions than this.”</p><p>She looked into his eyes. “Y-you don’t know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“They said you were dead. The aurors came to the house a week ago and said the mission went wrong. The safehouse was infiltrated and your body couldn’t be found.”</p><p>“Bloody hell.” Ron was shocked, and didn’t know what to say. “So, does everyone think I’m-” he couldn’t finish his sentence.</p><p>Hermione nodded. </p><p>“Fuck. I’m done, Hermione. I promise, I won’t go on any more missions. I’ll offer strategic support, but I won’t do field work anymore. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” He leaned in and kissed her fervently.</p><p>Hermione was about to ask what had happened when Harry came through the floo. “Hey, Hermione, sorry I’m- RON?!” Harry looked at Hermione for confirmation. She nodded.</p><p>Harry ran over and hugged his best friend. “We thought you were gone! How did you-?”</p><p>“McNichols and I escaped through the trapdoor we could escape out of if need be. There’s a secret bunker in every safehouse we’ve got. One of the attackers blasted the door though, so we were stuck for a while.”</p><p>“They have bunkers underneath all the safe houses?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yeah, but they only tell those of us who may need the access. Good thing we knew. It was stocked with enough food and water for about a month. Thankfully we didn’t need that much.”</p><p>“No one thought to check?” Hermione asked. </p><p>“Well, the rubble was probably so bad, they thought there was no way we weren’t crushed to death.” Ron shrugged.</p><p>“Why couldn’t you just apparate out?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“Because those fuckers must have placed an irreversible anti-apparition charm on it,” Ron growled. “So we had to dig our way out. I didn’t even bother returning to the Ministry. I just wanted to get home to you and the kids.”</p><p>Hermione had refused to let go of him the entire time he was explaining the story as they were sitting in the living room. She was afraid he might disappear before her eyes, or she’d wake up and realize it was a cruel dream.</p><p>“It’s a miracle you’re still alive, mate,” Harry said. They all nodded. “Should I send for the rest of the family? They’ll want to know.”</p><p>Honestly, Hermione just wanted her husband to herself, but she knew the rest of the family would want to know. </p><p>“Maybe just let me get cleaned up a bit first?” Ron asked. He stood up, but Hermione was reluctant to let go. “Mione, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. I’m okay.” She nodded as she let go of his hand.</p><p>Hermione and Harry continued to sit there in shocked silence until Ron came back, looking much more like himself. “So, everyone ready to reveal that I’ve come back from the dead? You’re not so special after all, Potter!” He laughed, and smiled with that lopsided grin Hermione loved so much. </p><p>She couldn’t even be mad at him for joking about his death because he was here. She and Harry began sending off patronuses to the family for the best reunion Hermione could have ever wished for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Home for the Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home for the Holidays<br/>	“Mum, Hermione’s just had Hugo. It’s barely been a week!” Ron said in an exasperated voice. “I’m sorry, but I think we’re just going to stay home on Christmas. It’ll be too much for her.”</p><p>	Ron was standing in his parent’s kitchen, trying to explain that the new family of four would not be in attendance for Christmas dinner this year. Hugo had just been born less than a week ago. Hermione was exhausted and still recovering, and Ron thought it would be best if they stayed home and had a quiet Christmas with the kids.</p><p>	“But it’s Christmas, Ronald! Family is supposed to be together on Christmas! You know that! And what will you have for dinner? “ Mrs. Weasley lamented.</p><p>	“I’m fully capable of cooking for my family, Mum-” Ron told her.</p><p>	“Well, what about Rose? It’s the first year she’ll actually be able to open her gifts partially on her own! Are you going to take that away from her grandparents? Getting to see the look of joy on our grandbaby’s face when she opens her gifts?”</p><p>	Ron sighed. His mum was relentless when it came to family time. He made a mental note to show Hermione extra appreciation for always being so accepting of the amount of time his family spent together. He never realized how much more time his family spent together as opposed to others.</p><p>	“What about this? How would you and Dad like to come over for breakfast and you can watch Rose open up presents. Just you and Dad. Don’t even think about inviting the whole family. Hermione doesn’t need the stress.”</p><p>	Ron watched as his Mum pursed her lips. He knew she was going to argue, but then he watched her face change. Could she actually be accepting his suggestion? “Fine. Yes, alright then,” he heard his Mum say.</p><p>	“Really?” Ron said in surprise.</p><p>	“Yes, really. You’re right, Hermione should be resting, and Hugo really shouldn’t be taking too many floo trips as a newborn.” Mrs. Weasley walked over and hugged her youngest son. “You really are so thoughtful, Ron. All you children weren’t born around the holidays, so I can’t imagine having to juggle a holiday and family time with caring for a newborn. Of course you can have some quiet time as a family.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Mum. I appreciate it, and I know Hermione will, too.” He was thankful his Mum had come around.</p><p>	“And don’t worry about making breakfast. I’ll take care of all of that! We’ll be over extra early so you and Hermione can have a bit of a lie in, too. We’ll take care of the kids - just have Hermione have a few extra bottles prepared. I’m sure you both need the rest. We’ll make sure you’re up by eight or nine, and then we’ll eat and open gifts!” </p><p>	Ron chuckled. Leave it to Mum to go from being insistent they all be together to pivoting, preparing to smother them with love and attention.</p><p>	“Maybe your siblings can all stop by throughout the day too so you won’t be alone?”</p><p>	“Mum….” Ron groaned. That would completely defeat the purpose of a quiet holiday.</p><p>	“Oh, yes, right. Well, how about I set up a schedule and your brothers can all take turns visiting on different days?”</p><p>	He tried to hide the eyeroll, but figured he might as well give in and accept it. “Okay, sure. You can schedule Harry and Ginny in for Christmas evening. I think they’re already planning to stop by.”</p><p>	“Wonderful!” Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands together.</p><p>	“I should really get back to Hermione now, Rose will be waking up from her nap soon, I reckon.”</p><p>	“Yes, yes of course! We’ll see you both in the morning. Happy Christmas Eve!” she called as Ron stepped into the floo. Despite all the fuss and sometimes hassle, Ron was thankful he had such a large family who was willing to help at any given moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Career Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Career Consequences<br/>	Ron was floating in and out of consciousness. Harry and Ginny had been taking turns sitting vigil at his bedside, sometimes relieved by Bill or George or Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was due back from a summit in the states later today. Harry was trying to prepare for the firestorm that would happen upon her return. They’d tried to get a hold of her, but with no luck.</p><p>	Harry and Ron had been after a pair of dark wizards on their mission eight days ago. They’d been planning for weeks to raid the massive illegal potion trade that had been happening for the better part of a year. Everything had gone according to plan with the capture, but as Ron was taking a quick inventory before sealing off the crime scene until the next team came in to confiscate the evidence, one of the potions exploded. </p><p>	Luckily, Ron had been on his way out the door, so he’d inhaled very little of the fumes, but there’d been glass shards everywhere, and debris had fallen and pinned his leg. The blunt force of his landing had knocked him out cold. Ron had woken up a few times in the hospital, but then the Healers had decided to put him in a medically induced coma until his leg was healed and they were certain there were no lingering effects of the potion he’d inhaled.</p><p>	Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had needed to sign off and give permission since Hermione wasn’t even in the country. He was improving. Slowly, but surely. The glass shards had been removed, and the cuts had all but healed. Ron’s leg was splinted and held out straight. It would take a bit of physical therapy to get used to walking on it again.</p><p>	A healer came in and nodded at Harry. She took Ron’s vitals, and Harry heard a small, “oh!” escape her lips.</p><p>	“What? What’s wrong?” Harry asked quickly.</p><p>	“It looks like the potion is officially gone from his system. Let me go get Healer Marks for a second opinion, but I think we may be able to wake him up today!”</p><p>	“Really?” Harry asked. The Healer nodded and left the room, only to return soon after with Healer Marks.</p><p>	While she was gone, Harry sat back again in his chair and checked the time. Good, there’s still two hours until Hermione will even be home. Maybe he’ll be awake before she even gets back. We’ll have to come up with an altered story to- Harry’s thought was broken off when the door opened again. He was expecting the Healers, but instead came a very furious Hermione Granger bursting in the door.</p><p>	“What happened?” she asked him through gritted teeth. Harry wasn’t normally on the receiving end of Hermione’s temper. He looked at her blankly, trying to grasp at some thoughts in his mind, but it was empty. “Harry, answer me.”</p><p>	“Er...there was an explosion on our raid last week. Ron got injured when he was taking inventory. You were already traveling, and Kinglsey said it would be best to not bother you. You were needed.”</p><p>	“That is not an excuse. You and I had a deal. I don’t care if I’m deep in the jungles of South America completely cut off from the world. You are supposed to tell me if something happens!” Hermione was eerily quiet for a moment, and then the explosion occurred. “EIGHT DAYS, HARRY! CLEARLY SOMETHING IS HORRIBLY WRONG BECAUSE HE’S BEEN HERE EIGHT DAYS! I should have known something was up when he didn’t at least send me an owl telling me the mission was over. That’s the last time I ever talk myself out of thinking something’s wrong and that the mission just got extended!” She threw her hands up in the air with exasperation.</p><p>	Hermione’s rant was cut off by the two Healers coming back into the room. They nodded to Hermione and checked him over again.</p><p>	“Yes, I think it’s safe to wake him up now,” Healer Marks had said.</p><p>	“Wake him up? You mean to tell me he’s in a coma, and I still wasn’t notified? What the hell, Harry?” Hermione was swearing. This was bad. He was thankful that the other family members weren’t here to witness it.</p><p>	“Ah, Miss Granger, it’s so lovely to finally meet you,” Healer Marks intervened. “We do sincerely apologize that we were unable to reach you to assist with this decision, so we had to ask his parents as the secondary emergency contact.”</p><p>	“Is he going to be alright?” Harry watched as the anger turned slightly to a panicked worry. </p><p>	“He should be fine, yes. We’re going to draw him out of the coma now, so he’ll come to on his own in a few hours. The cuts from the glass are all healed, and his leg is almost fully mended. The fumes from the various potions have officially been flushed from his system, so he should be good as new.” </p><p>	The healers performed their magic and informed Harry and Hermione to push the red button on the wall when Ron woke up. They left the room, and Harry and Hermione waited in silence.</p><p>	“How could you not tell me?” Hermione said after awhile. She was sitting next to Ron’s bed, holding his hand in hers.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, Hermione. You know I would have if I could. Honestly, it was probably better this way. You would have been here without rest for the past eight days, and your nerves would have been shot.”</p><p>	“But-”</p><p>	“No buts. You were away for work, and it kept you busy. He was in good care the entire time. The family’s been taking turns staying with him in your absence. Now you’re back just as he’s waking up, and you’ll get to take care of him from this point on.”</p><p>	Hermione sighed. She knew things like this would happen when he signed on for the Aurors three years ago. But it didn’t make these hospital visits any easier. Ron knew how to take care and defend himself on missions, but things like this happened, and it always felt like it was Ron in the wrong place at the wrong time. She knew he’d always be vigilant, and would fight like hell to not leave her, but the fear never went away. </p><p>	I won’t be mad at him when he wakes up, she thought. It wasn’t his fault. Harry had explained further and he’d done everything right. He couldn’t have known. She knew he’d wake up, and he’d laugh about it after he found out what happened. That was routine. All she could do now was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Soccer Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soccer Mom<br/>	It was a perfect autumn day for a soccer game. It always baffled Ron that Hermione thoroughly enjoyed watching the kids play muggle sports, when she always seemed to complain about quidditch at school. But she was always the first one to sign them up when it came time for the season. </p><p>	Rose loved everything about the sport, and was always begging to get to practice early so she could be out on the field longer. Hugo, well, that was a different story. He truly was his mother’s son. He’d much rather be inside reading a book, or playing with those lego sets Grandma and Grandpa Granger always got for him. Yet, even knowing how similar she was to her son, Hermione still signed him up and made him play. Maybe she hoped he’d grow to like it as he played more. Or maybe...no that couldn’t be it, Ron thought. She wouldn’t force Hugo into this stuff so he’s less like her...would she?</p><p>	Ron had clearly gotten lost in thought during Hugo’s U8 match, but was brought back by Hermione berating the coach. “Why is he sitting on the bench! All the other kids get to play!”</p><p>	“Hermione,” Ron muttered, trying to talk her down. “Every kid takes turns on the bench. They can’t play the whole game!”</p><p>	“Yes, but Hugo’s been out for the entire half!” Hermione complained.</p><p>	“It’s fine, Mum, really, I don’t mind!” Hugo called as he happily swung his legs as he watched his teammates play.</p><p>	Hermione huffed and continued to grumble under her breath. Ron decided against telling her the real reason Hugo was probably sitting out. He’d spent a good amount of time during the first half studying the clump of wildflowers on the far side of the field instead of paying attention on defense. Not that they really needed him, since his team had kept the ball on the other side of the field for most of the half. But it wasn’t exactly something to be criticizing the coach for. Ron would have done the same thing. Maybe that’s why Hermione didn’t push the issue.</p><p>	Things continued to go smoothly as Hugo’s game ended and Rose ran off to join her own team for warmups. Hugo grabbed his bag and sat behind his parents on the bleachers, and Ron smiled when he took a book out of his gym bag and began reading. He was reminded of all the times he’d look over at Hermione in the stands at Hogwarts, reading instead of watching. </p><p>	Rose was the star forward for her team, and as always, had taken the field by storm at the beginning of the game. Ron beamed with pride as he watched her play. She didn’t have the confidence issues that always seemed to plague him on the Quidditch pitch. Thank goodness for that. </p><p>	Though, perhaps he spoke a bit too soon, as he watched his daughter completely bulldoze a defender on her way to the goal. He heard the whistle sound and saw a yellow card issued to Rose.  Well, alright then, I suppose she deserved that. She did blatantly shove that girl down to the ground. This wasn’t rugmy...or whatever that other muggle sport was called. It looked like they were about to resume play when Hermione began shouting. Oh, here we go…</p><p>	“A yellow card? You can’t be serious! Where was the foul! She had the ball. So that defender got in her way! You’re just choosing sides! You’re favoring the other team. This is ridiculous!” Hermione was shouting as she placed her cell phone in her pocket.</p><p>	Did she really just look up the purpose of a yellow card? “Hermione, stop, Rose just ran over that defender. She should have dribbled the ball around her, but she didn’t. It’s justified.”</p><p>	“So? I’ve seen you play in games, and it’s a lot rougher than this!” Hermione turned and looked like she was about to harass the ref again, when Ron grabbed her arm.</p><p>	“Hermione, they’re ten! Let it go, or you’re going to risk getting thrown out of the game.”</p><p>	Hermione looked incredulously at her husband. “Throw me out? I’d like to see them try!”</p><p>	At this point, Rose’s coach turned around. “Mrs. Weasley, please listen to your husband. The ref does have the right to kick you out of the stands,” he said warily. </p><p>	“Mom! Stop!” Rose said as she was looking equal parts embarrassed and angry from the field. Hermione sat down in a huff and the game started again.</p><p>	The rest of the game continued and was, for the most part, uneventful. There was one instance when a handball was called on the other team. Hermione started muttering under her breath about how the ball was kicked into the girl’s hand and it wasn’t her fault, until Ron reminded her that it was called on the opposing team. </p><p>Hermione quickly recovered with, “Oh! Well, I guess they could use the helpful call, we are winning with a fair lead, aren’t we?” Ron thought he saw Hugo look up and roll his little eyes at his mum’s unnecessary enthusiasm.</p><p>Finally, the game ended with no more outbursts from his wife. Rose ran over to them and Hermione hugged both her parents as they congratulated her on the win. As Ron hugged his daughter, she said, “Will Mum ever stop? Or should I just stop asking her to sit quietly and cheer only when it’s appropriate?”</p><p>Ron couldn’t help but chuckle. “Rose, be nice. Your mother loves watching you play, even if she’s a bit...intense sometimes. You’ll miss this when you’re off at school, and we won’t be able to come and watch. There’s only a few more games in the season.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just embarrassing sometimes,” Rose lamented.</p><p>“Good, that means we’re doing our job,” Ron smiled at his daughter.</p><p>“Rose! Hey, Rose!” One of her teammate’s was calling her. “We’re going for ice cream! Can you come?”</p><p>Rose looked at her parents. “Can we go? Please?”</p><p>	“I don’t know…” Hermione said hesitantly. “We haven’t eaten dinner yet.”</p><p>Ron laughed at the familiar banter. He knew what came next. </p><p>“Please, Mum? I promise it won’t spoil my appetite! The team always celebrates a win. Hugo wants ice cream too, right Huey?”</p><p>“Ice cream?” Hugo said as he looked up from his book. “Oooh, please Mum?!” Both kids had inherited Ron’s sweet tooth.</p><p>“Alright, alright, but only a small portion. And I’ll expect you to eat your entire dinner later on,” Hermione said sternly.</p><p>“Yes, Mum!” both kids said as they packed up their things and headed for the car. </p><p>Ron smiled as he watched them take off ahead of him, and he put his arm around his wife. Just another day in paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Rosa Hugonis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosa Hugonis<br/>	Hermione had been nose deep in baby books from the moment they knew she was pregnant. Ron wasn’t surprised by this at all. He was sure that she’d always immerse herself in research about whatever topic she needed (or wanted) to learn more about. </p><p>	Today, she was reading a baby naming book. They’d found out they were having a girl earlier that week and had proceeded to spend their evenings suggesting names for their soon to be bundle of joy. What Ron thought would be a fun game of finding the right fit, was quickly turning into a nightmare. Anything he suggested put a scowl on Hermione’s face, and he’d tried to let hers down gently. </p><p>	“What about Helena?” she asked him. She had her finger on the page in front of her.</p><p>	“Er- as in Ravenclaw?” Ron was trying to at least contemplate it. Before he could say anything else, she slammed the book shut.</p><p>	“Why can’t you like anything I like for a name?” she shrieked at him. </p><p>	“I could say the same thing for you!” He retorted. Oh fuck. Ron had been trying very hard to not lose his temper as much with her because the pregnancy hormones were unreal. Unfortunately in this moment, he hadn’t kept his cool.</p><p>	“I’ve read through three separate baby name books! I’ve told you every single name I like, but you just keep shutting me down! It’s not like we have a lot of names that we have to rule out, Ron! Your family’s got mostly men. Aside from our nieces, we’ve got a wide range of names to choose from, but nothing seems to be good enough to you!”</p><p>	“Really, Hermione? You’re really blaming this on me, right now? I’ve given plenty of suggestions, too, that you’ve shut down just as quickly. We’ve got four months still, there’s time! Hell, I know some people have waited for the baby to be born to officially decide on a name. It won’t be the end of the world if we choose to do that.”  </p><p>	Hermione let out a maniacal laugh. “Really? You expect me to wait until I’m exhausted from giving birth and then we’ll name our baby?! That’s ridiculous and you know it.”</p><p>“God forbid we not have everything planned out for once in our lives,” Ron grumbled.</p><p>“Of course we need a plan! If we don’t have a name now, we could end up with the most basic name. Honestly, what were you even thinking? Amelia? Halley? Madelyn? How boring can you get with names, Ron!”</p><p>	“Those are perfectly fine names, and you know it. I don’t understand why you don’t like them!”</p><p>“I just told you why I don’t like them!”</p><p>“Well it’s not like we’re going to name our daughter some ridiculous name that nobody’s ever heard of!” Ron wasn’t thinking. He didn’t even realize he’d backhandedly insulted Hermione’s name. It took him a moment to register exactly what he’d said, but it was too late. “Hermione, I-”</p><p>“Go. I don’t want to be around you right now. And since I can’t apparate because I’m carrying your child, you can leave.” She gave him the deadliest look he’d ever seen.</p><p>Ron didn’t even try to apologize. He knew she needed to cool down, and so did he. So, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. He walked down the street, and without thinking about where he was going to go, apparated into the Granger’s backyard. His in-laws were visiting friends in Australia, so he knew he could seek solace in Jean’s prized rose garden until he felt as though Hermione would be ready to welcome him home.</p><p>He sat on one of the benches next to the yellow flowers. Man, he’d really fucked up this time. He’d basically called Hermione’s name awful, implying that no kid would want to grow up with a name so unique like that. It wasn’t true. Not at all. He loved her name, especially the uniqueness of it. And he especially loved that she’d finally succumbed to ‘Mione, the nickname he’d started to use shortly after they started dating.</p><p>If he was being honest with himself, he’d shot down every one of her suggestions because naming a child a big responsibility. Just as big as caring for and raising them. Their namesake would stay with them for their entire lives. He never quite understood how easy it had been for all his siblings to choose his niece’s and nephew’s names. Well, okay, maybe he had. George had named his son after Fred, Ginny and Harry named James for Harry’s dad and godfather, Percy had named Molly after their mum, and even Victoire’s name held significance to the war. </p><p>He didn’t regret himself and Hermione being the last in the family to have kids. Well, aside from Charlie, of course. Though, the dragons were his babies. Ron just wished there was an easier way to know that the name they’d chosen was right.</p><p>And then it hit him. He was staring right at it in Jean’s garden. Rosa Hugonis. Rose. Hadn’t Hermione mentioned that name? Yes! Yes, it was the first name she’d suggested. Ron was so giddy about the prospect of choosing from hundreds of names that he’d wanted to explore all their options before deciding on one, even though they both liked it. </p><p>How barmy of him! He should have agreed with her, then. But as per usual Ron and Hermione, they had to get in a ridiculous row over it, and then the answer had to smack him in the face when he least expected it. Ron stood up and carefully picked one of the delicate flowers off of the bush. He needed to get back to her. </p><p>With the flower in hand, he apparated back and all but ran to the house. He called for her when he walked in the door. She was in the living room, wiping tears away from her eyes. </p><p>“Hermione, love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it,” he said as he walked over and sat next to her on the sofa. “I figured it out. Well, er- you figured it out, really. It was the first name you suggested. Before we decided to throw around a few names that turned into what felt like a few hundred.” He handed her the delicate flower.</p><p>“Wh-what’s this? A-” Hermione looked up at him.</p><p>“Rose,” he said at the same time she did. “That’s it. That’s her name. You’d said it all along.” Ron put a hand on her small baby bump and kissed her.</p><p>“Rose,” she murmured as their lips broke apart. She looked down and placed her own hand on top of his. “Rose Weasley.” Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes welled with tears again, but this time a wide smile shone on her face. “It’s perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Sleepover Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepover Surprises<br/>	“Are you sure you only want your friends over for the afternoon? You can do a sleepover for your birthday, if you want. Your mum and I talked about it, and that would be fine.” Ron suggested to his daughter, who was sitting at the counter watching him prepare the cupcakes he’d made for her upcoming birthday. </p><p>Rose was turning seventeen, and since her birthday was originally in the middle of June, Ron and Hermione were allowing her a special birthday celebration the week after she’d returned from Hogwarts.</p><p>“You probably don’t want my friends to sleep over,” Rose mumbled into her arm.</p><p>“What? Why would you say that?” Ron asked her, confused by her response. “I wouldn’t have told you that you could if we didn’t think it was okay.”</p><p>Ron stared at her dad for a moment, clearly contemplating what she wanted to say. She sighed heavily and said. “You should be more okay with me having a sleepover with boys than girls.”</p><p>Rose watched her father’s reaction. He squinted his eyes slightly as he stared at her, clearly processing her words, until something seemed to click. Ron tilted his head upward as his eyebrows rose and he made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth. </p><p>“Oh, well, that’s cool,” Ron said awkwardly. Was this really the way he was showing his daughter he didn’t care that she liked girls and not boys? He felt the need to continue when he saw the perplexed look on Rose’s face. “I mean, you’ve always had great taste and all, and- er, I’ve always liked girls, too, so y’know...we’ve got that in common…” </p><p>Rose threw her head back in embarrassment. This was not how she had ever expected this conversation to go. She should have known how awkward her dad would make things.</p><p>“I only mean to say that we’re fine with that, Rose. You’re free to love whoever your heart chooses. And we trust you to make the right decisions, so if you want your friends to sleep over, we’re fine with it, and I appreciate you telling me this.”</p><p>Rose was pleasantly surprised at her dad’s words. Her face lit up. “Really? Thanks, Dad.” She felt a wave of relief pass over her system. <br/>“Just let me know who I need to look out for in case they break my daughter’s heart,” Ron told her sternly, despite the smile on his face.</p><p>“Da-ad, not if you’re going to embarrass me!” Rose said. She got up and took off for her room, clearly done with the conversation.</p><p>Ron laughed as he called after her, “That’s my job!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Winter Weekend Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter Weekend Getaway <br/>	“How am I supposed to enjoy the weekend and relax, Hermione? Why would Rose choose to break that news to me now? I thought we agreed she wouldn’t be allowed to date until she was at least 25.” </p><p>	Ron was laying down on the sofa with Hermione wrapped in his arms. She was attempting to read a book when Ron began to rant about their newest child-rearing woes. They were trying to relax in front of the fire as the mid January snow fell peacefully outside the cabin they rented every year. It'd become a tradition for them to have a weekend away from the kids twice a year. Once in the winter, and once in the summer. </p><p>Hermione reluctantly shut her book and turned herself around so she was facing her husband. He was breaking the ‘no talking about kids rule’ while they were away, but she knew this was really upsetting him for no reason, so she let it slide. “Ron, she’s sixteen. You knew this was coming,” she said calmly.</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. “I guess. But a Malfoy?” </p><p>“You’re acting like you would be okay with any other boy. Scorpius is nothing like Draco, and you know it. Plus, he’s fawned over her since first year. I think it’s rather cute, actually.” Hermione smiled innocently. “Would you rather her date a McLaggen?</p><p>Ron huffed indignantly. He hated when Hermione was right. Especially about this. “Fine. You’re right.” He gave her his best annoyed face as he placed his arms around her. </p><p>“I’m just saying. She could have chosen worse. Give Scorpius a chance, will you?”</p><p>“Only if I have to.”</p><p>“You do. Now, can we stop thinking about our daughter’s love life and focus on our own? I’ve got enough stress I was hoping to forget about at the Ministry.” Hermione draped her arms around his neck and propped herself up as she grazed her lips against his, teasing him.</p><p>Ron’s hands slipped to her waist. She looked so beautiful in the firelight that crackled and lit up the room. This was one of his favorite times of the year, when he could forget all about work and the kids for a weekend, and relish in quality time spent with the love of his life. Whether she was right or wrong about Rose’s new relationship, it could wait. Ron and Hermione had the next 48 hours all to themselves, and he wasn’t about to waste another second letting a Malfoy ruin his weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron sunk down in the booth across from Harry with his pint. Ginny and Hermione had been treated by Fleur to this fancy prenatal spa where they were being pampered to their heart’s content, while Molly had taken James off of Harry’s hands. Since the men had a few quiet hours to themselves, they’d decided to meet at the pub in Ottery St. Catchpole. </p><p>	“Rough morning?” Harry asked him, looking equally exhausted.</p><p>	“More like rough week,” Ron confided. “Why didn’t you warn me how bad the pregnancy hormones would be? And the cravings!”</p><p>	Harry held up his glass. “Cheers to that. With James, everything was fairly easy. This go around? Not so much.”</p><p>	“Yeah? Hormones, cravings, or both?” Ron inquired. They hadn’t had much time at work to discuss matters, and even if they did, Robards was a stickler for keeping personal life out of the office and the field. </p><p>	“Cravings. Just the other night, Gin woke up begging me for pomegranate seeds. Do you know where you can find a pomegranate in the middle of the night in the dead of winter?” Harry asked in an exasperated voice. </p><p>	Ron simply shrugged. He honestly had no idea. </p><p>So Harry continued, “I had to apparate into London to find one of those twenty four grocer’s, and thank Merlin they just happened to have a couple! I bought the lot just in case. The clerk looked at me and knew exactly why I was there. Wished me luck even!”</p><p>	“Least you found what you were looking for,” Ron muttered as he took a long swig.</p><p>	“Not that it mattered,” Harry lamented. “By the time I got back, I brought one into the bedroom and handed it to her. Did she thank me? No! She chucked it at my head and said I need to pick up my cellular, which I didn’t even have with me, because she changed her mind and wanted chips instead!”</p><p>	Ron, though feeling sympathetic towards his best mate, couldn’t help but laugh. That was his sister through and through. “So...did you get the chips?”</p><p>	“Bugger off. She told me not to worry about and flopped onto her side to try and sleep off the craving. Least I know what to pick up in the frozen section at the grocer’s now. I think she’s still holding a grudge over it.”</p><p>	“Watch her not crave it at all after this,” Ron commented as Harry groaned at the thought.</p><p>	“What about Hermione’s cravings?”</p><p>	“Well, she hasn’t thrown anything at my head, but she was definitely craving something that isn’t available in England.”</p><p>	“Oh, no,” Harry said. “Was it-”</p><p>	“Vegemite, yeah. She had it once in Australia. Once! And she hated it. Like, tried really hard to stomach it for her parents, but I could tell she was waiting to spit it out.”</p><p>	“So what’d you do?” Harry asked.</p><p>	“Tried to find the next best thing. Peanut butter didn’t work. I had to call her mum and ask what would be the closest taste. She said umami sauce or something? Jean just happened to have some for cooking in her pantry so I flooed over to grab it. It wasn’t perfect, but it settled whatever the baby wanted.”</p><p>	“Sounds more successful than me. Maybe Witch Weekly will name you Husband of the Year,” Harry joked.</p><p>	“I may need it if I survive the next four months. Jean ordered a jar from Australia to have on hand just in case. Hopefully she doesn’t crave it again for at least a week. Or I’ll have to travel to Australia myself to get my hands on some.”</p><p>	“Good luck getting it through customs,” Harry said through a laugh as he finished off his pint.</p><p>	“Well, hopefully the bloke will have mercy when I explain it’s for my pregnant wife,” Ron said.</p><p>	“And to think, this is the easy part,” Harry said as the server set another round down and cleared their empties away.</p><p>	“But it’s worth it, right?” Ron asked him.</p><p>	“Of course. Wouldn’t change anything for the world.” They clinked their new glasses and settled into some other topic of conversation, happy to enjoy their afternoon together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Hand Me Downs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: Hand Me Downs<br/>	“Rose is down for her nap. What are you working on?” Ron asked Hermione as he walked into an explosion of baby girl outfits all over their bed. </p><p>	“Oh, I’m just going through and packing up some stuff to give to Ginny. Might as well get a bit more use out of it. She’s going to send over some of James and Al’s infant clothes so we won’t have to purchase as much,” Hermione said happily. </p><p>	A wave of discomfort hit Ron as he listened to his wife. “What? No, Hermione, we don’t need that from Ginny. Why would you say yes?” He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>	“Why not? Ron, you saw how quickly Rose grew out of the infant clothes. It seemed like she only wore half the things we got for her once before they either didn’t fit anymore or she ruined it somehow.” Hermione smiled at the memories. </p><p>	“So? We have enough money, we can buy new baby clothes. It’s not a big deal. Tell Ginny to donate them or something,” Ron said shortly.</p><p>	Hermione turned to look at her husband. She was about to argue with him, but there was a look on his face that made her stop. “What’s this really about?” she asked as she patted the bed, inviting him to come join her.</p><p>	“It’s nothing,” Ron mumbled as he obliged and sat down next to her. He picked up one of Rose’s tiny onesies that had a hippogriff on it, avoiding Hermione’s gaze.</p><p>	“Ron? Please tell me..” Hermione said gently.</p><p>	He didn’t answer her right away. He was taking in all the outfits and remembering Rose wearing certain outfits. It was hard to believe she was going to be two, and would have a younger brother soon. Maybe he was being irrational about the idea of sharing outfits, but he couldn’t shake the discomfort he felt over the whole thing.</p><p>	“My whole life I wore hand me downs because we couldn’t afford new clothes,” Ron said quietly. “I always promised myself that my own children would never have to go through that. That everything they had would be their own.”</p><p>	They’d gotten much better at communicating over the years, but Ron still couldn’t allow himself to look at her after he’d confessed what was really weighing on his mind. He knew she’d think it was barmy.</p><p>	“He’ll always have stuff of his own,” Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Ron and snuggled in close. “Especially the stuff he remembers. I’m sorry I didn’t think about that at all.”</p><p>	“Why would you? It’s probably a rubbish thought anyways-”</p><p>	“It’s not, though! Sometimes I forget that we grew up very differently. Here I am, perfectly excited because I get to share things with someone who feels like a sister to me, yet you have a completely different feeling about it. I’m sorry, we don’t have to take any of James or Al’s things if you don’t want to.” </p><p>	Ron leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “No, you’re right. Babies go through clothes so quickly, and he won’t remember it anyways. We can do a swap with Gin.” He knew Hermione was right. It was the logical thing to do, and even though they weren’t hard pressed for income, that extra money they could save could go towards a holiday or something else for the kids.</p><p>	“Are you sure?” Hermione asked.</p><p>	“Yeah. Do you need help?” Ron asked, a smile appearing on his face.</p><p>	“Oh, sure! I’ve already divided the piles up into…” Hermione continued to explain her organizing system as Ron couldn’t help chuckling to himself.</p><p>	When she’d finally finished her explanation of the piles, he chimed in with his own idea. “Okay, but let’s make sure we don’t give her all the cute outfits. We wouldn’t want our newest niece looking cuter in Rose’s outfits.” He laughed as Hermione tossed a onesie at him and continued the sorting process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Bad Timing Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The follow up to after Rose and Hugo walk in on Ron and Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***********************<br/>	Ron strolled into the living room where Rose and Hugo were waiting on the couch. “So, how was Grammie and Grampie’s? Did you lot have fun?”</p><p>	“Oh, yes!” Hugo began quickly as Rose was eyeing her father peculiarly. “I beat Teddy in chess, and Grammie helped me make Christmas cards, and we decorated the tree!”</p><p>	“That’s great, Hugo!” Ron turned to Rose as he heard Hermione coming down the stairs. “Did you have fun, too, Rosie?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” she said simply.</p><p>	One word answers. She takes after her mother so well when she’s not happy about something, Ron thought. </p><p>	“Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?” Rose asked. She was clearly testing the waters based on what she’d learned from her older cousins.</p><p>	“No, Rose, I’m sure you had enough to eat at the Burrow. Besides, your father already has dinner in the oven,” Hermione said firmly. She was not going to fall into her daughter’s trap.</p><p>	“Really? After what we just walked in on?” The words burst out of Rose’s mouth. </p><p>	Hermione ignored him as she stared right at her daughter. “That does not mean you get to call the shots, so you best get that out of your mind right now.”</p><p>	“But Mum, what were you and Dad doing?” Hugo asked innocently. </p><p>He really didn’t know. Whenever the older kids talked, he’d be off in his own world, doing his own thing. But Rose always listened when the older cousins talked. She liked to know things.</p><p>“Well, Hugo,” Ron started, “when two people love each other very much, sometimes they show that love for each other in a very private way.” </p><p>Hugo nodded in understanding, seemingly satisfied with Ron’s answer.</p><p>“The older kids call it sex,” Rose said, throwing any hopes of wrapping this conversation up with minimal questions out the window.</p><p>“Rose!” Hermione scolded.</p><p>“Well, isn’t it?” Rose asked. She was nine going on nineteen with that attitude. </p><p>“What’s sex?” Hugo asked.</p><p>	Ron took a deep breath. “Sex is what I was explaining before.”</p><p>“Oh! Okay. Can I go play in my room, now?” Hugo was clearly satisfied with Ron’s answer and was already bored with the conversation.</p><p>“Sure, honey, we’ll call you down when it’s time for dinner,” Hermione said as Hugo took off up the stairs. She then turned toward her daughter. “I’m not sure what the attitude is about, but if you can’t seem to get rid of it, then you can go to your room until dinner.”</p><p>“You’d have an attitude, too, if you walked in on that!” Rose retorted.</p><p>“Rose, you will not talk to your mother that way. And you have no idea how many times I walked in on Grammie and Grampie growing up,” Ron told her.</p><p>The look of horror was clearly marked on Rose’s face. “Dad! I don’t want to think about that! I’ll see myself to my room, thanks.”</p><p>“Good, you shouldn’t be thinking about it at all...not until you’re at least thirty!” Ron called after her as she ran off.</p><p>“And to think puberty hasn’t even started yet. She’s going to be a handful, isn’t she?” Hermione asked as she sank down into the couch.</p><p>“Probably. Remind me to have a conversation with Teddy about conversations that are and are not appropriate to have around seven and nine year olds next time I see him, yeah?” Ron said as Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It was bound to happen eventually, I suppose.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. I haven't seen you in months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was sitting at the counter, finishing up a report when she heard the ‘whoosh’ of the floo. She dropped her quill and quickly padded over to the living room, where she saw Ron brushing soot off of his jacket.</p><p>	“You’re home!” She cried in a soft whisper as she ran toward him and flung her arms around his shoulders. </p><p>	“Hey, love,” Ron said as he responded to her hug and chuckled. “It’s only been a week. We’ve gone through longer missions before that have kept us apart.”</p><p>	“Not for years, though. It feels like I haven’t seen you in months!” she said into his shoulder.</p><p>	“I know, I missed you, too. How’d the kids do?” Ron asked.</p><p>	“They’re alright. I’ve been trying to keep them as busy as possible so they haven’t been able to think about you being gone, but bedtime has been the hardest. Your mother has been a saint coming over to help settle them.”</p><p>	“So, you think I should go wake them and tell them I’m home?”</p><p>	“No! They only just fell asleep an hour ago. They’ll be up all night if you do that. Wait until morning.” Hermione said as she pulled away. “I just need to put the finishing touches on a report, and then I’m headed to bed.”</p><p>	“Great, I’ll have a shower and then we can make up for lost time,” Ron said as a mischievous sparkle glinted in his eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Can you quit being sappy for five seconds?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Domestic Bliss: “Can you quit being sappy for five seconds?”<br/>	“This is nice, isn’t it?” Hermione asked. </p><p>	“What? Er, yeah, really nice.” Ron responded distractedly.</p><p>	What had gotten into him? They were dancing and George and Angelina’s wedding, but it seemed like he was miles away.<br/>	“Do you think ours will be like this someday?” She thought this would be the perfect time to feel Ron out, what with the intimate setting and everything. Sure, they’d talked about getting married before, but recently, Ron had been rather tight lipped on the subject, and Hermione wasn’t quite sure why.</p><p>	“I mean, I wouldn’t choose these colors, of course, and I think I’d quite like an early summer wedding if I’m being honest...or perhaps late spring. And I don’t think I’d want this many people. I’d rather it be small and intimate and-”</p><p>	“Hermione, can you quit being sappy for five seconds? I’m trying to think,” Ron cut her off abruptly. </p><p>	“O-oh, alright then. I think my feet are getting tired, anyways.” She broke apart from his arms and turned to walk off the dance floor. </p><p>	“Hermione, wait- I didn’t!” she heard Ron calling for her, but she didn’t stop as she made her way to the bar.</p><p>	She tried desperately to hide the hurt on her face, especially when Ginny caught sight of her. Hermione tried to make it look like she was headed in one direction before she veered off when she was satisfied the crowd had put enough space in between her and her boyfriend. She was suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic from all the people and needed to get outside for some fresh air. Angelina had wanted a reception in a grand hall, much to Mrs. Weasley’s dismay, but George had happily obliged. Hermione was sure it must be nice for Mrs. Weasley to not have to worry about entertaining and hosting such an event.</p><p>	She exited the building into a small courtyard. It was quiet, as the night was still young and she found an empty bench close by. There was a chill in the air, considering it was September and the nights were beginning to get colder. Well, I guess we’ve had a good run, Hermione thought. If she was being honest with herself, she always knew he was too good for her. Too kind, too loyal, too forgiving against her rigidity and her tendencies to put work above her relationship. She closed her eyes and a tear slipped out. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara.</p><p>	“Hermione, I’m sorry.” She felt Ron slip into the open spot next to her.</p><p>	“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I figured this was coming sooner or later.”</p><p>	“Y-you did?” Ron looked surprised.</p><p>	“Well, yes, your siblings are all starting to pair off and get married, and it was only a matter of time.”</p><p>	“Oh. I guess I was hoping you’d be surprised, at least.” Ron’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>	Hermione turned to him in disbelief. “Surprised? How would that make breaking things off with me any easier?”</p><p>	“Wait, who said anything about breaking it off? I-is that what you want?” The panic in Ron’s voice certainly wasn’t matching what she was expecting.</p><p>	“Well, you did! Not that you said anything outright, but the odd way you’ve been acting lately. I just assumed-”</p><p>	“Merlin, no! Bloody hell, Hermione that’s the last thing I want!” he reached into his pocket. “Was hoping for the opposite really. I was going to ask you to marry me, but if you don’t-”</p><p>	Hermione grabbed his arm that was holding the small box. “You what?” Her eyes were wide as she was trying to understand what was going on.</p><p>	“I’ve been trying to come up with the perfect way to ask you to marry me,” Ron said as he sighed. “When George and Angelina were going to take their leave and Lee set the fireworks off. I was going to pull you away from the crowd, ask you in private. I didn’t want to take away from their day, but I didn’t want to wait any longer. I was barmy to even think that I could make this-”</p><p>	“Yes.” Hermione cut him off.</p><p>	“What?” Ron asked.</p><p>	“I want to marry you. Of course I do! My answer is yes!”</p><p>	“But I didn’t actually ask-”</p><p>	“Then ask me now.”</p><p>	Ron searched her eyes before slowly slipping down on one knee, opening the box. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>	“Yes!” Hermione said, her hands covering her mouth in shock. </p><p>	Ron could barely believe what was happening as he felt his hands take the ring out and slide it on her finger. The next thing he knew he was kissing her as he’d never kissed her before. </p><p>	“I love you,” she said, their heads pressed together.</p><p>	“I love you, too, so much. I can’t believe you thought I was going to break it off.” Ron laughed.</p><p>	“Well, you were acting rather odd!”</p><p>	“If I ever try to end things, it’d be because I was Imperiused. You’re it for me, Hermione. It’s always been you.”</p><p>	She didn’t trust her voice, so she kissed him again instead. When she’d had her fill, she looked at him and asked, “Should we get back to the party before someone realizes we’re gone?”</p><p>	Ron flashed his lopsided grin at her. “Only if we have to…” </p><p>“We’ll celebrate more later, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Urgh, Ron, what are you doing?” Hermione groaned as she was trying to sleep. It was the middle of the day, but she wasn’t feeling great, so she’d gone to the bedroom to try and rest. She felt his heavy head settle on her still queasy stomach.</p><p>	“Thought I’d join you!” he said cheerfully. “But, seeing as you took all the pillows, I’m using you as one,” he said as he turned his head slightly and nuzzled her belly.</p><p>	Hermione had her usual two pillows under her head, and Ron’s singular pillow was covering her face. “Use one of the decorative shams, then,” she said in a slightly annoyed voice. She couldn’t let him know she secretly liked his current position.</p><p>	“Didn’t you tell me those were strictly meant for decoration, and we don’t use them for sleeping?” Ron joked as he threw her words back at her.</p><p>	“Yes, well, it’s either that or your current position disrupts the finally calm state of my stomach,” she chided.</p><p>	Ron lifted his head to look at her as he placed a hand gently on her stomach. “You’re still nauseous, love?”</p><p>	“Yes. I thought it was supposed to end after the first thirteen weeks, but apparently your child has decided that I need to continue to suffer.”</p><p>	“My child? If I remember correctly, we made her together.”</p><p>	“Yes, but I can already tell she’s inherited your knack of dragging out the misery before we finally get the ‘happily ever after.’”</p><p>	“Oi! We both played an equal part in delaying the start of this relationship over the years,” he said light-heartedly as he saw a smile tug on Hermione’s lips. </p><p>It was only after the fact that he’d realized Hermione had said ‘she’, too. He maneuvered himself up to meet her at eye level. Ron pulled the pillow off of her head completely. “You think it’s a girl, too?” </p><p>Hermione simply shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I don’t believe any of those old wives tales about being sicker means it’s a girl and all that nonsense.” She looked at him and caught the quirk of his eyebrow, the expression on his face indicating he wasn’t buying that. “It’s probably because of your constant references to the baby as a ‘her’ that I’ve caught on to it, too.”</p><p>“Or..you want her to be a girl, too.” He was grinning, knowing full well she was hoping for the same thing.</p><p>“That, too,” Hermione admitted through a giggle.</p><p>Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe the baby had already developed a strong connection to Ron, despite growing in Hermione’s womb. It wasn’t lost on Hermione that she tended to feel better every time Ron was around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Old Tees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron turned to see Hermione enter the kitchen as he was preparing breakfast in the shared flat they’d just moved into together. “Is that my shirt?”</p><p>He watched as her cheeks blushed slightly, “You mean our shirt?” After all, he was the one who tossed it at her when she couldn’t find any pajamas of her own to sleep in. Their unpacking was halted once the bed was set up.</p><p>Ron didn’t bother stifling the grin as he thought about christening the flat last night. “I only gave it to you to wear because you couldn’t find your own clothes. You do look good in it, though.” </p><p>The old, worn Chudley Cannons tee was small on him anyways. He’d outgrown it somewhere between fourth and fifth year, but with so little to call his own, he refused to get rid of it now, even though he had two to replace it.</p><p>“See? So it’s ours,” Hermione said with a smile. </p><p>“Sure, you can wear my old tees anytime you’d like if it replaced your other night clothes,” Ron said. Hermione was now leaning against the countertop opposite him as Ron turned around to face her, turning the heat off as the sausages finished sizzling on the stovetop. He was tempted to forget the food and have her for breakfast instead.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Hermione bit her bottom lip in that way that drove him crazy. “I just got these special nighties I thought you might like better. I could take them back if you-”</p><p>Ron lost all restraint as he practically lunged at her, his lips crashing into hers. His hands were in her hair before travelling down her body where he started to lift up that shirt of his over her head.</p><p>“Fuck, Hermione, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted and more. I hope you know that,” he said in her ear as he moved down to kiss her neck. He lifted her up and carried her back into the bedroom. Breakfast could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Not Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to grab some crisps, do you need anything?” Ron asked as he stood up from the couch. </p><p>	“No, I’m all set,” Hermione said with a smile. </p><p>She was currently reading her fourth baby book and was only halfway done. Not to mention the other three that had yet to be completed on the coffee table. Ron and Harry had painted the baby’s room earlier, while Hermione was on strict orders from the Healer to stay off her feet and rest as much as possible. The stress level from work was not making the final trimester easy, and she still had a month to go.</p><p>Hermione shifted in her seat as she turned the page to start the chapter on teething, when she felt something soak her through where she was sitting. Well, that’s odd. Did George leave some ridiculous product in the couch? She thought. Ron was walking back into the room as Hermione set the book down to stand up and look to see what was there. </p><p>As she stood, Ron stopped and looked at her in concern. Hermione turned around to look at the couch, but saw nothing but a giant wet spot. She looked down and saw her pajamas were soaked through, almost as if she’d wet her pants.</p><p>“Hermione, what’s going on?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I thought George left something in the couch that I must have po-AHHHHHHHH OWWW!” Hermione shouted as the pain engulfed her. </p><p>Ron dropped the bag and caught her as she worked through the pain. “Hermione, did your water break?” he asked her seriously once it had subsided.</p><p>“What? No! Of course not! We still have four weeks!” Hermione tried to use that reasoning even though her mind was starting to spin. “She can’t be early! Her- the nursery’s not done yet, and I’ve only read half of the baby books, and, and, oh, Ron what have we done? I’m not ready for this! I’m not!” </p><p>Hermione was losing her head in her frantic state. She had always been one to plan things out meticulously. There was a schedule to follow, but it appeared the baby was not interested in following the schedule.</p><p>“Hey, look at me. Focus on me, alright?” Ron reached up to hold her chin with his hand as his blue eyes searched her soft, brown ones. “We’re going to be fine. You’re going to be fine. You are ready for this. How many of those books can possibly say anything different from the handful you’ve already finished? She’ll be born, and your instinct will take over anyway.” Hermione nodded at his soothing voice, not knowing what she would have done without him.</p><p>“Now, I’m going to go upstairs and grab the bag I packed for you last week, just in case this happened.”</p><p>“You-”</p><p>“Yes, love, I did. I didn’t want to tell you because we didn’t need this sort of reaction. I’ll also get you a change of clothes, and then we’ll get you to St. Mungo’s, alright?” <br/>Hermione nodded.</p><p>They were having a baby. She was on her way whether Hermione was ready or not. Even though she didn’t feel ready herself, she knew one thing for sure. Ron was going to be the best father, and that was all she needed to steel herself for what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Braids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still don’t see why this is necessary, Ron,” Hermione said as she sat on the floor in front him on the couch.</p><p>	“It is though. We’re about to have a daughter, Hermione, I need to learn how to do these types of things. What if you have to get to work early in the morning, and I have to take care of the morning routine on my own.”</p><p>	“Then you’d just get her ready as normal, and don’t take any special requests,” Hermione said matter of factly.</p><p>	Ron sucked his teeth and clicked his tongue. “No, that won’t do. I need to be ready for anything she throws at me. I’m not going in blind like I did when it came to you.”</p><p>	Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. “Ron this is a completely different situation.”</p><p>	“Yes, but I’m not going to mess up if I can help it.”</p><p>	Hermione turned around to look at him. “Of course you’re not! And I hardly think this will be a determining factor as to how much our daughter loves you.”</p><p>	“Well, I’d still like to learn,” Ron said adamantly.</p><p>	Hermione smiled playfully as she shook her head and turned back around. “Fine, I suppose I’ll be your practice dummy, then.”</p><p>	“Great, now stop moving and let me braid your hair.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose woke up and heard a whimper coming from across the hall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes anyway and got up to see what was wrong. The whimpering grew louder as she crossed the hall and opened Hugo’s door slightly.</p><p>	“Hugo?” she whispered. “Everything okay?” Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see him sitting up in bed, shaking his head. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. “Was it the werewolf dream again?” </p><p>Ever since Teddy babysat them the other night, Hugo had been having bad dreams about werewolves. It was their own fault because they’d begged Teddy to tell them the story. Luckily, Mum and Dad hadn’t found out about Hugo’s dreams, and they couldn’t. Not if they wanted Teddy to babysit again.</p><p>Hugo nodded. “It keeps getting worse,” he complained.</p><p>“It’s alright. You’re safe now, I’m here,” she told him.</p><p>“Why won’t they go away?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe we can ask Teddy the next time we see him.”</p><p>“Or we could tell Mum and Dad,” Hugo responded.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Tell us what?” their Mum had appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“N-nothing!” the kids said quickly.</p><p>“If it was nothing, then you’d both be asleep in your own rooms. Hugo, did you have a bad dream?” she asked as Hugo nodded hesitantly. “Is it the same bad dream you’ve been having the past few nights?” Hugo nodded again.</p><p>“How did you—” Rose asked.</p><p>“Please, we’re your parents, we know everything.” Dad had appeared in the doorway now.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t Teddy’s fault so please don’t be mad at him. We wanted the spooky story!’ Rose defended.</p><p>“We won’t Rose, don’t worry. Though, we may need to go over what’s appropriate for a bedtime story and what’s not,” her mum reassured her. “Now, what have your nightmares been about?”</p><p>“Werewolves,” Hugo answered.</p><p>Ron took a deep breath. “Hugo, I know werewolves can be scary, but they can’t hurt you here. We’ve got wards in place, and if those don’t hold up, Mum and I will protect you. We promise. And if there’s anything you want to know about werewolves, you can ask us or Uncle Bill.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” Hugo said.</p><p>Hermione gave Hugo a reassuring hug. “Now, how about we get you two back to bed?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hugo was sitting in his mum’s office at the Ministry, minding his own business and coloring. He had an appointment at Grandmum and Grandpa Granger’s to have his teeth cleaned, so he got to go to work with his mum before the appointment, which was an extra special treat.</p><p>He was waiting for his mum to come back from a meeting as he examined the picture he’d just completed in his coloring book. It had a castle and some trees and a lake, and there was a small village in the corner. Hugo was quite pleased with what he’d done, considering the book was much harder than the other books that his teacher insisted were appropriate for his age.</p><p>“Oh, there you are!” Hermione said as she bustled into the room. “We’ll need to leave soon or we’re going to be late! I wasn’t expecting that meeting to run so long.”</p><p>“Mum, look what I colored while you were gone!” Hugo said excitedly.</p><p>Hermione was shuffling papers on her desk as Hugo got up and walked over, waving the page he’d ripped out for her. He’d come around to the edge of her desk, inching closer and closer in an attempt to get her attention.</p><p>“Mummy! Mummy, look!” His hand was waving even more erratically now, hoping it might get his mum to look over.</p><p>Hugo didn’t realize that in his efforts to wave the paper towards her that there was an open ink bottle on the desk that he’d accidentally hit with his fist. The bottle tipped over and it’s contents poured over the various parchments and even splashed onto his own picture.</p><p>“Oh, no, Hugo look what you’ve done!” Hermione exclaimed in a moment of frustration.</p><p>Hugo’s eyes welled up with tears, and Hermione’s face instantly softened when she saw his reaction. “I’m s-s-sorry,” he said, his lip quivering.</p><p>“Oh, honey, it’s alright, don’t cry! Accidents happen.” </p><p>Hermione lifted her wand and siphoned the ink off of the papers making them look good as new again as she hugged her little boy.</p><p>“I just wanted to show you what I made,” he said as he handed the paper that was now stained with ink toward her.</p><p>Hermione used the same spell to remove the ink from his masterpiece, although it wasn’t removed as cleanly as it was from the other papers. “Wow, Hugo! That is some of the best coloring work I’ve ever seen!” she said genuinely.</p><p>“I wanted you to keep it here,” he said, rubbing leftover tears from his eyes.</p><p>“I’d love to,” she said, taking the picture and hanging it on her corkboard behind her desk. “Thank you.”</p><p>Hugo let out a weak smile as his mum wrapped him in a hug. “Maybe we can color another one together after we go visit Grandmum and Grandpa?”</p><p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea!” Hermione said as she gathered her things. “Now, how about we get you to the dentist?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione couldn’t believe they were really doing this. After years of subtle hints here and there, she’d finally given in. There were no more excuses or reasons to put it off, and as Ron had put up with Crookshanks—ha, ‘put up,’ those two had developed their own special bond over the years when Ron thought Hermione wasn’t looking—she knew it was only fair.</p><p>They were browsing the local animal shelter, looking at the available dogs. It tugged at her heartstrings to know there were so many. How were they even supposed to choose just one? She’d resolved to let Ron take the lead, since he’d desperately wanted one, though at this point she was worried she’d take the lot of them if it meant giving them a happy life. Hermione couldn’t bear to look at all the sad eyes that were no doubt hoping they’d take them home.</p><p>They were coming down to the last few cages when Ron stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to bump into him. She noticed a medium sized dog laying in the corner. He had golden fur and he looked like a mixed breed, but Hermione could absolutely see some lab in him. Yes, she’d researched different dog breeds and their temperaments and energy levels.</p><p>She could tell Ron was drawn to the dog. She looked at his information card, which told her he was around three years old, and they’d named him Chaser because he loved to chase anything and everything. He liked cats and loved everyone he met. Chaser had been at the shelter for three months, which was longer than most of his kennel mates.</p><p>Hermione watched as Ron knelt down and held his hand out. Chaser eyed Ron curiously before getting up and walking cautiously to the door. He sniffed Ron’s hand before looking up into Ron’s eyes, giving his tail a hesitant wag.</p><p>“He’s the one, Hermione. I know it.”</p><p>And Hermione knew it, too, without a doubt. After filling out loads of paperwork, and paying a fee, Ron and Hermione took Chaser home with them, ready to start their new adventure. Chaser was the perfect addition to their family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is nice,” Hermione said as she laid back in her lounge chair by the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is,” agreed Ginny. “This was a brilliant idea, Hannah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah smiled as they basked in the sun. The group of friends had rented a house in the south of France for a week to get away from the hustle and bustle of work and life. Summer was the ideal time to get away since Neville didn’t have responsibilities at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t often get a chance to get together since being an adult had taken precedence. This was the only time aside from weddings and the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts that they got to spend time together. The three women were joined by Luna, Lavender and Parvati as they chatted and caught up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men were all off by the beach playing muggle football. It had taken some convincing, but Dean finally succeeded in getting them to give it a go, since they all agreed on minimal magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think they’ll ever get tired of playing?” Ginny asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not out there with them,” Parvati commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want them to feel too terrible about their abilities now, would I?” Ginny said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls all laughed as they watched them kick a ball from one end to another on the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can think of one way to distract them if you’re interested,” Lavender suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it involve the ocean?” Luna asked airily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And showing off these new bikinis we all packed for the occasion,” Lavender added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we could place bets on who’ll be distracted first,” Hannah suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Seamus and Dean are obviously out of that running,” Parvati rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we can bet all we want, but we all know who it’s going to be,” Ginny said knowingly as Hermione’s face flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can still test out our hypothesis,” Luna said. “Besides, I could go for a dip in the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls all agreed as they stood from their chairs and left their drinks and towels behind as they headed to the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real question is, how long will it take them to notice?” Lavender asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Them, or Ron?” Ginny quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their toes had barely hit the water when Ron narrowly missed a ball to the face because he was staring at his fiance. Leaving the ball in the spot where it landed several feet behind him, he abandoned his post at the goal to join Hermione. It didn’t take long for the rest of the crew to join them as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughed as they swam in the ocean and acted as any young twenty-somethings should. Young and carefree.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Slow Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione had woken early and snuck down to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was one of the only meals she was confident that would always turn out the way it should. Since it was Ron’s birthday, it needed to be edible. She turned on the wireless to help wake her up as she set to work making all of Ron’s favorite food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d gotten so lost in preparing the food that she hadn’t realized Ron appeared in the doorway and was watching her work. She was dishing the food onto plates when he said, “Good morning,” startling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron! You’re not supposed to be up! Happy birthday, but you should go back to bed so you can—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut her off as he walked over and lifted her into his embrace. “I do not need breakfast in bed. Smells delicious, by the way,” he said in between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do! It’s your first birthday since we got married. It needs to be special, and it’s one of our traditions!” Hermione complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, a familiar song happened to come on the wireless: their wedding song. “Huh, the blokes on the wireless must have known. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>special, ‘Mione. Come and dance?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like she was going to say no, but Ron grabbed his wand and cast a warming charm on the food before wrapping his arms around her. Thankfully, she didn’t protest as he led her around the kitchen in a slow dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” he murmured in her ear, “If I waited in bed, we would have missed the opportunity to start a new tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I could get used to moments like this.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Just Another [Valentine's] Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ron, would it be terrible if I said I didn’t want to go out after all?” Hermione called as she walked in the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d just dropped the kids off at her parents so she and Ron could have a romantic evening out for Valentine’s Day. They’d made reservations at their favorite restaurant that was usually only saved for their anniversary dinner, but when her parents had offered to take the kids, they’d jumped on planning the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might say that,” Ron said. “It’s just dinner, Hermione. Then we can come back and watch a movie and take turns eating those chocolates out of the box Rose and Hugo made with Mum this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron stopped her as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. “Just go get dressed, love. We’ve been looking forward to this all week. I promise it’ll be worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione never could quite let her husband down. She knew he was tired from a long week, too, and they both needed this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s enough time if you want to take a bath first. We’ve got about an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Hermione said, leaning in for a kiss before reluctantly heading up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew the bath and allowed the warm water to relax her for about twenty minutes before she got out and began getting ready. As she slipped into the little black dress she’d purchased for the occasion, Hermione was beginning to become excited about the evening. Seeing Ron dressed in a muggle button down and trousers always made her knees weak, and she secretly loved the occasions where she could dress up and look nice for him. The change of pace was necessary every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking one last glance at her appearance in the mirror, Hermione made her way down the stairs to meet Ron and grab her things to head to the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, you were right. I feel much more relaxed now, and I’m ready to—what’s all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked into the kitchen and was met with Ron unloading a takeaway bag from the restaurant they were meant to be leaving for soon. A dozen red roses were sitting in a vase on the kitchen table next to a bottle of her favorite wine, and Ron was pulling silverware out of the drawer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you’d want to stay home, so I canceled our reservation and placed a takeaway order when you were dropping the kids off. There’s no rule saying we can’t get dressed up for an evening at home, right? I’ve got plans to make it just as romantic,” Ron explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was completely overwhelmed as she moved around the counter and threw her arms around Ron. He always managed to anticipate what she needed, and it made her love him even more when she didn’t think it was even possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing,” she said in between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you. You look bloody gorgeous by the way,” Ron commented. “Now, can we eat before it gets too cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. This was turning out to be one of the best, most romantic Valentine’s Days they’d spent together, even if it was at home. When you’re with the one you love, the location doesn’t always matter. A night in with takeaway and a movie on the couch was just what the pair needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. You Owe Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thanks for dinner, Hermione,” Ginny said, even though it looked like she’d barely touched her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Is everything alright? You barely ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything’s fine. My meal schedule’s just all off since returning from training,” Ginny assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look Ginny shot Harry did not go unnoticed as she turned to bring the dishes to the sink. She wanted to mention something to Ron, but Harry spoke before she had a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you know how we covered for you two the last time Bill and Fleur needed a babysitter and you double booked yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione saw Ron wince when Harry reminded him of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he said slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you owe me. Er, us,” Harry corrected when Ginny glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So soon? I thought you’d save it for something big,” Ron said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is big.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Whatever you like,” Ron said begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We, er, Ginny and I, were hoping you’d like to be godparents,” Harry said to Ron and Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron looked relieved. “Yeah! Of course, mate. That’s easy! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else you chose us. I’m impressed you’re planning this far ahead.” Ron said, clearly not cottoning on to what Harry was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, on the other hand, was a bit quicker on the uptake. “Wait a minute, you aren’t—are you trying to tell us something else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny smirked. “Good to see at least one of you putting two and two together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Ron said, looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny and Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re pregnant, Ron,” Ginny said with an affectionate eyeroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—what? You are? When? Ho—no wait, don’t answer that one. Really?” Ron was completely dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mate.” Harry said, his cheeks slightly red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s—that’s brilliant!” Ron said finally, blinking back tears that were threatening in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione squealed. “Oh, goodness. That’s so wonderful! Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be godparents!” Ron said as he got up to hug Harry and then his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as she saw how happy Ron was. “Yes, we are,” she said before Ron wrapped her in a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron whispered in her ear, “and the first thing we’re going to teach their kid is about ‘his eyes are like a fresh pickled toad valentine.’”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Cannons' Big Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Birthday, Ron! Celebrate with a Chudley Cannons Win!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Cannon’s Big Win</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned against the doorway, watching Ron and Rose listen to the wireless. Four year old Rose loved quidditch just as much as her father. She begged her parents to skip her nap for the day so she could listen to the game, and Hermione had obliged, but only because Ron promised to deal with her crankiness that would no doubt set in later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cannons were playing in the qualifying match that would determine if they’d be going to playoffs for the first time in decades. Things had finally turned around for Ron’s favorite team, and Hermione couldn’t help but secretly root for their success as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The announcer could barely keep up with the speed of the game when all of a sudden he stopped mid commentary and switched directions. “What’s this? Has Jones spotted the snitch? He’s off at a dive and—by Dumbledore, I see the glint it’s there! Aaaaaaaaaaand Jones has got it! The Cannons have won and will be going to the playoffs for the first time in seventy two years! This is incredi—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t help but smile as the announcer’s voice was drowned out by Ron and Rose’s cheers. Thank goodness she put a silencing charm so they wouldn’t wake Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did it, Rosie! We did it!” Ron said, picking up his daughter and swinging her around the room. “I knew they could!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go Cannons, go Cannons!” Rose chanted as she clapped her hands in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron made his way around the couch to where Hermione was standing and drew her into his arms, too. “I know you’ve been waiting a long time for this,” she said through a giggle. Their excitement was contagious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A long time? I’ll say! More like my whole bloody life! This is brilliant! Can we owl for tickets? We have to go, Hermione!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mama! Can we please go see the Cannons play?” Rosie begged through puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead. “I had a feeling you’d say that. You can save Pig a trip, though,” she said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ron asked as Hermione pulled away from his embrace and walked over to her briefcase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Inside were three tickets to the playoff game that the Cannons had just secured their spot for. Hugo was still too young and would stay back with Molly and Arthur. Hermione thought Rose was also too young, but she loved quidditch so much that there was no way Hermione could prevent her from seeing the match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron managed to open the envelope and pull out the tickets with Rose still on his hip. He looked up at Hermione. “You really bought these already? But you didn’t know that they’d win,” Ron said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I knew if they did, you’d want to go, so I purchased them in case. If they lost I could have sold them, but I don’t have to worry about that now, do I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Ron said as he drew her in with his free arm to kiss her. “Love you.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned. “I love you, too. Think of this as an early birthday present,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best early birthday present, ever!” Ron agreed as their celebration picked up once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Can you sing that to me again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Singing lullabies to help Rose fall asleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything your heart desires will come to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you wish upon a star as dreamers do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rose finally fell asleep as Hermione cradled the newborn in her arms, singing her to sleep. She carefully stood up and placed Rose in the bassinet before resolving to leave her quietly in the room to rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned to exit the room, she noticed Ron standing in the doorway. “How long have you been there?” she whispered to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” he smiled as she closed the door behind them. “Can you sing that song to me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked in settling Rose, and I quite liked it. I’m assuming it’s Muggle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s from a Disney film called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pinocchio</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was one of my favorites growing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, why do I feel like I’ve heard it before, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “Maybe because it’s what they play at the beginning of every Disney film now, but it’s only instrumental, so you wouldn’t hear the words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well, it’s nice, and I want to learn it so I can sing it to Rose, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as she leaned into his side. “I’ll teach you, and maybe we can watch the movie when I’m not so tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Harry and Ginny say there’s no such thing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being tired once you have kids?” Ron joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. How about when we’re less tired?” Hermione suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date, then!” Ron exclaimed quietly, so as not to wake Rose. “Now, why don’t we try and have a kip, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day,” Hermione said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you sing me to sleep, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if I don’t fall asleep before you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tagged by accio_broom and written for the Romione Discord Drabble Tumblr Tag Game!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Ron asked impatiently, desperately trying to peek from the handkerchief that was tied around his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s laughter filled his ears as he felt her hand take his. “You’ll see! Walk with me for a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d just used side-along apparition to take Ron to some unknown location. Ron trusted her with everything he had, but he still couldn’t help the feeling of unease while one of his senses was compromised. His experience as an auror always kept him alert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if we’re here, I don’t see why I can’t take this thing off!” He complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you take it off now, you’ll ruin the surprise. I want you to have the full effect of the reveal once we’re there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron Weasley, don’t make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you the rest of the way,” Hermione joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst out laughing. She was using his own words against him, even though she’d never be able to actually do it. Typically, their relationship found </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>threatening those words when she was working late and refused to come to bed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed loudly for dramatic effect with a resounding, “fine,” as he resolved to keep his eyes covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise it will be worth it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron chose to focus on his footsteps, and determining location by how the ground felt under his feet. If he had to guess, they were on a lawn of some sort, so he took extra care as he walked, knowing it was highly unlikely that the ground was even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About five more steps now,” Hermione said, breaking his concentration. He almost stumbled, but caught himself just in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now you stay here and give me a couple minutes, and then I’ll let you see where we are,” she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron could practically hear the grin in her voice, which brought a smile to his own lips and his previous annoyance over the blindfold melted away. He strained his ears for any other hints that might give away their location. There was nearby rustling, which Ron assumed was Hermione, and as he listened even more closely, he heard laughter and shouting from children nearby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are we at a park? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered as he began bouncing on his heels in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said as he felt her fingers untie the handkerchief from the back of his head, “you can look now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight. The view in front of him was breathtaking. They were in the middle of a park that he recognized was in Guildford, near their home. There was a small pond in front of them, and he noticed that Hermione had laid out a picnic blanket under the shade of a large willow tree. It was one of their favorite spots to come for a walk after a long day at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a surprise afternoon picnic at our favorite spot?” he asked before kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron interlaced his fingers with hers as they walked the remainder of the way to the blanket. They sat down and Ron watched as Hermione reached over to the basket to pull out what was inside. It looked like a bottle of champagne chilling in a charmed bucket, two glasses, and two cupcakes. Ron peered up at Hermione from the spot where he lay propped up on his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “Are those what I think they are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marble cake with strawberry cannoli filling and vanilla buttercream?” She supplied with a knowing look crossing her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not our anniversary! Don’t we normally save our wedding cake flavors for that?” Ron asked as he was triple checking the date in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, definitely not our anniversary.  It’s not even the right season! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but there’s something else I wanted us to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron furrowed his brow as he wracked his brain for anything he could have possibly missed. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn’t see Hermione pull the bottle out of the bucket to open, and began pouring the liquid into the glasses. She handed him one and held her own up to clink it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” Ron returned before muttering, “even though I still don’t know why…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of the bubbly liquid. Something didn’t taste right. He’d had champagne before to know what it tasted like, and this wasn’t it. It was sweeter, and...was it non-alcoholic? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this that sparkle—sparkling? Spark juice? No, that’s not it…” Ron trailed off, unable to remember the muggle name for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sparkling grape juice? Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” she raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to catch on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron stared at her, then at the glasses, and then at the cake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is she getting at? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was becoming more worried now, feeling like he was missing something, until a movement caught his eye. Hermione had placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened in immediate understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hermione, are you…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her eyes fill with tears of joy as her grin returned, even wider than before. Ron wasted no time as he lunged toward her, closing the distance between them as he drew her into a passionate kiss. He may or may not have knocked over the glasses of sparkling juice in his efforts to embrace her. Not that he cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart, his gaze met hers. “We’re having a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby,” she confirmed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Darling, I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this. I can DO this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione thought to herself. Baking is just like potions, right? Just follow the directions, use the exact amount the ingredients list calls for and things will be good to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Hermione set about mixing all the ingredients and following the directions exactly as written. Ron would be home soon from his weekend away for Harry’s bachelor party and she wanted to surprise him with his favorite biscuits when he returned. She’d seen him and Mrs. Weasley do it enough times, and it didn’t look that hard. Plus, her mum had always said, ‘if you can read, you can cook!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After scooping the dough out into even balls onto the baking sheet, she popped the biscuits in the oven. She was about to set the timer, but then the phone rang and Hermione became distracted. Mrs. Granger was calling to check in with her daughter, and Hermione quickly became caught up in the conversation and effectively forgot about the biscuits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when a waft of something burning caught her nose, she immediately realized the mistake she’d made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no! The biscuits! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Er, Mum, I have to go. I completely forgot about some biscuits I was baking. I’ll call you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. Once at the oven, she opened the door and a plume of smoke poured out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no!” Hermione cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shut the oven door as quickly as she could, but it was too late. The muggle smoke detector she’d insisted they buy for their flat began beeping loudly. Hermione dropped the sheet with the charred biscuits on the counter and looked around frantically for a chair to stand on so she could take down the device and pop the batteries out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back was turned from the doorway, as she was reaching for the chair when suddenly the beeping stopped. She whipped around to see Ron standing in the doorway. The smoke detector was in one hand with the batteries in the other. He had a look of pure amusement on his face as his eyebrow was raised in question. The air was still smoky around them, and she knew he’d noticed the biscuits that were burnt to a crisp on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, I love you and all, but I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the kitchen,” he said jovially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew when to admit defeat as she threw her hands up in the air and blew curls of hair out of her face. She collapsed in a heap on the chair she’d originally meant to grab to take care of the incessant sound of the smoke alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I thought I could surprise you by baking biscuits for when you got home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron set the device on the counter and walked over to her. He took her hands and pulled her up so he could wrap her in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see that, and I appreciate the gesture,” he said with a chuckle. “But you know I would have been happy with a proper snog, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed into his shirt. “Someday I’ll surprise you with my ability to be domestic when I want to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron snorted as she slapped his chest lightly. “Hey, I love you for you. I don’t need you to stay at home, cooking a roast every night or baking fresh homemade biscuits once a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I guess I just wanted to prove that I could. And to show you how much I missed you,” Hermione looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can think of a few other ways you could show me how much you missed me,” Ron waggled his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me just make sure the oven is off. I’ll clean the rest up later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could move to go take care of things, Ron pulled his wand out, casting a couple silent charms. “Honestly, woman, are you a witch or what?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Lasagna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron v. Crookshanks. Garfield style.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Lasagna</span>
</h2><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had been hectic for Ron and Hermione lately. They’d barely been able to spend any time together over the past few weeks due to their conflicting schedules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today, Ron was going to surprise Hermione with a date night in. He’d gotten back early from an Auror mission, and Robards had given him the long weekend off. Hermione was due home any minute now, and he eagerly awaited the moment where he could greet his fiance with a kiss and a home-cooked meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bottle of wine waited for them on the counter, and Ron had just pulled the lasagna out of the oven, letting it rest as the garlic bread was being toasted. The house smelled heavenly. Satisfied that everything was going to plan, Ron stepped out of the kitchen to set the living room up with all of the snuggly blankets and pillows for their anticipated movie night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The timer went off, and Ron went back in to take the garlic bread out of the oven. He hadn’t noticed that Crookshanks was trotting along behind him. Ron set the sheet pan on the counter before turning the oven off. He thought he heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from the other room, indicating Hermione’s arrival, but as he turned to call out for her, Ron stopped dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crookshanks had jumped up on the counter, and was perched mere centimeters away from the large pan of lasagna. The ginger cat was staring Ron in the eyes, a shit-eating grin on his face. Ron didn’t even know if cats could grin—oh, wait. That one cat did in that cartoon movie. Alice in Wonderland, was it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron shook the thoughts from his head. That didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that Crookshanks looked ready to threaten their entire evening as he eyed the lasagna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you even think about it,” Ron warned Hermione’s barmy cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron’s eyes were playing tricks on him. He could have sworn Crookshanks just raised an eyebrow as he licked his lips. His tail swished back and forth. Ron was still frozen, afraid to make any movement that might cause the cat to pounce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes grew wide as the cat raised his haunches and was getting into position, his nose inching nearer to the pan. Ron reached into his back pocket to grab his wand. He only needed to cast a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protego</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep the bloody nuisance away. His wand was halfway up in the air when Hermione walked in and yelped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron! What are you doing?! Why are you aiming your wand at Crookshanks?” Her eyes were wide with horror as she observed the scene in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? Hermione, your bloody cat is about to destroy our dinner!” Ron exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could explain that he was simply going to cast a shield charm around the lasagna, Hermione scurried over and picked Crookshanks up, cradling him in her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Crookshanks. Ron won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “But I wasn’t—wait. You’re really going to take the cat’s side on this? Did you not see him about to jump in and ruin that lasagna I just made? I was only trying to cast a shield—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione paused her cooing and looked up at him. “Oh, honestly, Ron! It’s not like he’s Garfield!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron shot her a perplexed look as she went back to tending to Crookshanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gar-who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Now she was just making stuff up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione set Crookshanks down as she dismissed his question. “Let’s eat, shall we? It’s been a long week and that smells delicious. I’m starved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwilling to ruin their date night with starting a pointless argument, Ron dug in the drawer for a spatula. When he looked back up, he swore he saw Crookshanks shoot him a devious smile before prowling out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>